Les Pokémons amoureux
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: C'est parce que tu détestes tant cette bulle dans laquelle on peut facilement tomber, que tu t'efforces d'être fidèle à ton comportement ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Après un moment d'absence, me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! ^^  
Sur **Aurore x Paul**... L'idée n'est pas de moi, mais de Oohfemmeluxieuse, à qui le mérite reviens en partie. J'en profite également pour la remercier de m'avoir corriger les fautes, d'avoir eue les idées de plusieurs scènes, ainsi que de m'avoir booster dans les moments difficiles de cette fiction ! lol

Je vous rassure, elle est entièrement terminée, je n'ai qu'à poster les chapitres ! :)  
Concernant les chapitres justement, je le ferai une fois par semaine, les **vendredis** de préférence. Aussi, les chapitres seront courts une fois sur deux, c'est-à-dire qu'ils y aura une fois un court - long - court - long, et ainsi de suite. Enfin, certains chapitres seront de tailles égales, et j'espère que vous ne seraient pas effrayés par la longueur de certains. ^^'

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Sans plus attendre, je vous postes le premier chapitre ! :D  
Faites-moi part de vos impressions, ce que vous avez aimés, moins aimés, etc... :)

Titre : Les Pokémons amoureux

Rating : K+

Pairing : Aurore x Paul

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas !

Résumé : « C'est parce que tu détestes tant cette bulle dans laquelle on peut facilement tomber, que tu t'efforces d'être fidèle à ton comportement ? »

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : « Qu'elle soit méchante ou gentille, n'importe quelle personne mérite qu'on s'intéresse à elle. » Lolo57**

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis que son corps s'écroula sur le premier banc venu, un hérisson sombre qui s'étalait à son tour sur les graviers à ses pieds. Enchainement sur enchainement, technique sur technique, elle et son compagnon de poche s'étaient entrainés pendant deux heures intensives. Le prochain concours approchait et si elle voulait être certaine de le remporter, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Ses prunelles bleues tombèrent sur son partenaire. Il était lui aussi fatigué, et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de résister à la chaleur écrasante que leur imposait le soleil. Elle avisa ensuite un distributeur de boissons non loin de là et décida d'aller acheter une bouteille d'eau pour satisfaire la soif qui commençait à doucement les envahir.

Après un effort surhumain, ses jambes se décollèrent du fer et la coordinatrice informa le hérisson d'une voix lasse qu'elle revenait dans un instant.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus réprima un autre soupir en maudissant cette température ainsi que la distance qui se faisait de plus en plus longue à chaque pas. Elle arriva ensuite au distributeur et analysa le choix de boissons qui était disponible. Elle fouilla ensuite son sac de voyage pour y sortir son porte-monnaie et constata piteusement qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir qu'une bouteille d'eau, malgré la soudaine envie de prendre du soda. Aurore inséra alors lentement les pièces dans la fente prévue à cet effet et pressa mollement le bouton. Un bruit sourd retentit, signe que son choix venait d'atterrir dans le bac. Refermant ses doigts autour de son achat, elle le sortit de sa cachette et essuya la sueur qui suintait son front blême dans un bref soupir.

Elle se retourna et entama le chemin inverse, remarquant que son compagnon de poche avait roulé sous le banc, à l'abri des rayons du soleil. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle agitait la bouteille, avertissant l'animal que ses souffrances allaient être récompensés d'ici peu. La jeune fille entreprit de sortir une gamelle grise pour y verser l'eau qu'il dévorait du regard.

« Tiens. Tu l'as bien mérité, Feurisson. » Lâcha-t-elle en poussant le récipient vers lui

Le hérisson ne se fit pas prier et plongea sa gueule dans le liquide froid. Il se revigorait à vue d'œil. Aurore se redressa et en profita pour boire également une longue et rafraichissante gorgé. Un soupir d'aise passa ses lèvres tandis qu'un bruissement de feuilles attira son attention. Un Pokémon aux multiples égratignures en émergea et la fit sursauter dans un léger spasme. Elle se mit à sa hauteur en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un Feurisson et qu'il était mal en point.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle

L'animal leva ses yeux rougeâtres sur cette dernière pour ensuite tourner la tête vers celui de la même espèce que lui, qui s'était arrêté de boire et le scrutait profondément. Le hérisson s'approcha de son congénère et baissa les yeux sur l'eau qui reposait tranquillement dans l'écuelle.

« Vas-y, tu peux en boire. »

Il la remercia du regard et baissa lentement la tête vers la cuve. Le compagnon de la dresseuse considéra un instant l'intrus qui vidait lentement la récompense de son acharnement. Aurore détailla l'animal, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, pensa d'abord à une attaque entre Pokémons de rues, avant de dériver sur une possible appartenance à un dresseur. Alors, pour en savoir plus, elle posa délicatement sur le pelage du hérisson et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; ce dernier sursauta et toisa durement la responsable.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » Rassura la coordinatrice dans un sourire désolé

La bête rebaissa la tête dans la gamelle, ne voulant pas gâcher une goutte d'eau, tandis que la jeune fille reposa doucement sa main sur son dos. Elle osa quelques caresses et, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas malgré le frisson, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ? Je peux t'emmener au centre pour qu'on te soigne, tu s-… »

« Ah, te voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Reviens t'entrainer. » Ordonna une voix ferme

La silhouette qui avait parlé se matérialisa à côté d'elle et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Des cheveux violets, une veste mauve, un regard froid. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise ; cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, elle l'avait même déjà entendue quelque part.

« Paul ? » Osa-t-elle craintivement

Les deux orbes noirs coulèrent à gauche, laissant place un instant à l'étonnement, tandis qu'une moue de dégout s'empara de son visage, et qu'un souffle las ne retentisse.

« Oh, génial… »

Elle se mit à sa hauteur, scruta intensément le regard haineux qu'il lui lançait avant de le voir baisser les yeux sur l'animal, les oreilles honteusement baisser vers l'arrière, et su parfaitement la punition qu'il allait recevoir.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Le mot « Pause » n'existe pas dans mon entrainement. J'ai perdu mon temps à te chercher et je te retrouve en train de boire dans la gamelle d'un autre dresseur. Tss… »

« Il est à toi ? »

« Elle. » Corrigea-t-il avant croiser les bras, l'air mécontent

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la coordinatrice qui se rappelait que les femelles étaient beaucoup plus capricieuses que les mâles, et qu'avec le caractère que Paul avait, cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Mais si elle lui appartenait, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait subi le même entrainement que jadis, le singe de feu qu'il avait cruellement abandonné… ?

« Alors c'est de ta faute, si elle est comme ça ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » Rétorqua-il fermement en se baissant et de saisissant l'animal par la peau du cou

Un air de défi s'installa dans son regard tandis qu'elle le planta dans ceux, inexpressif du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la ligue Pokémon…

« Toujours en quête de puissance, hein ? »

« Et toi, toujours aussi idiote, hein ? » Riposta-t-il dans un sourire fier

Aurore serra les dents, suivit de près par son compagnon de poche qui grogna légèrement en le toisant. Elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour ordonner de retirer son insulte, avant de se reprendre mentalement et de planter ses poings sur les hanches.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : Ce n'est pas en brutalisant un Pokémon que tu vas obtenir de meilleurs résultats ! »

« Les faibles comme toi ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. »

Elle tiqua automatiquement alors qu'un second grognement résonna à ses côtés. Paul réprima un autre soupir avant de soulever la bête à hauteur de son visage.

« Quand à toi, si tu t'enfuis à nouveau, tu sais ce qui arrivera… Bien. Allons-y, maintenant. »

Il lança une œillade fade à la coordinatrice, se retourna tout en pestant entre ses dents un « C'est pitoyable. », et finit par sortir du petit parc. Aurore resta un instant à analyser le panneau sur lequel deux petits bonhommes étaient dessinés, et étira légèrement ses lèvres dans un petit sourire. Pendant que Paul trainait indignement son partenaire par la peau du cou, elle avait très bien vue le regard qu'avait lancé le Feurisson à son congénère et celui que ce dernier, lui avait lancé en retour. Oui, elle était sûre et certaine que les deux dresseurs se reverraient. Au grand damne de celui-ci, bien évidemment…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux orbes bleus de la coordinatrice se posèrent sur la mine décontractée du hérisson qui s'était assoupi sur les genoux de cette dernière. Elle s'adossa à l'arbre derrière elle et caressa doucement le pelage de l'animal. Une légère brise se leva, la faisant agréablement sourire. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux sur son compagnon de poche, constata qu'il se réveillait, et retira sa main en souriant à nouveau. Le hérisson redressa la tête et observa les alentours. Son regard resta figé, toisant l'horizon comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'animal prit appui sur ces pattes et, dans un gracieux mouvement, s'élança à la poursuite d'une possible proie. Aurore cligna des paupières, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis se leva en vitesse, empoigna son sac de voyage et poursuivit son compagnon tout en lui criant de ralentir. Elle sortit du parc et bifurqua dans la rue envahit de monde, forçant au passage sur ses jambes pour rattraper le fuyard.

« Où tu vas ? » Cria-t-elle désespérément

Elle lâcha un râle irrité tout en pesant contre la tâche sombre dont elle ne voyait que le bout des pattes claires et qui tournait à l'angle de la prochaine rue. La jeune fille accéléra, bousculant au passage quelques inconnus mécontent, et dont elle s'excusa d'un rapide et bref « Désolé ! », avant de reprendre sa course folle à travers la ville. Elle s'arrêta un instant, décidant qu'une pause s'imposait afin de reprendre son souffle et expira bruyamment devant les regards interrogateurs des passants. Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant que le point noir venait de disparaitre au loin.

« Mais attends ! »

Aurore réfléchit un instant, se disant qu'un sprint digne des plus grands serait nécessaire pour rejoindre son fugitif et se mit alors s'élancer dans la rue, tout en évitant les différents obstacles tels que des poussettes, des personnes âgées, ou encore, des petits enfants qui lui barraient inconsciemment le chemin.

Elle se dépêcha et finit par agripper la barre de fer qui venait de la retenir. La silhouette du hérisson passa dans la ruelle quelques mètres plus bas, ne prêtant aucune intention à ce qui l'entourait, ni même aux ordres épuisés de sa dresseuse.

« Feurisson ! Rah… ! » Pesta-t-elle avant de descendre hâtivement les escaliers

La coordinatrice soupira longuement, se demandant où pouvait-il bien allé et pourquoi était-il si pressé. Voyant que l'animal venait de s'arrêter, elle ralentit à son tour, mais la vitesse à laquelle elle était lancée fût trop rapide, si bien qu'en esquivant l'attaque d'un Pokémon inconnu, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Elle jura dans ses dents avant de se redresser et de voir que la silhouette d'un jeune homme la regardait froidement. Le prénom de Paul s'afficha alors dans son esprit.

« Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Questionna-t-il âprement

« Pose cette question à Feurisson ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de courir dans toute la ville pour atterrir ici ! » Râla la coordinatrice en pointant son compagnon d'un doigt accusateur

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle tout en toisant le regard moqueur de ce dernier. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le hérisson qui était à ses pieds et qui rejoignait à présent son congénère, provoquant un nouveau soupir las de sa dresseuse. Les deux Pokémons parlaient visiblement dans leurs langues. Le visage de Paul se décomposa, écœurer de voir un de ses compagnons de poche sympathiser avec celui de la même espèce que lui et qui, de surcroit appartenait à une godiche tel qu'Aurore.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es entrain faire ? On reprend l'entrainement. » Imposa-t-il durement

« Elle a bien droit à une pause, non ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire

Elle le regarda la jauger, froncer les sourcils, croiser les bras, tourner la tête pour finalement grogner de mécontentement. Un autre sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, comprenant qu'il capitulait et qu'elle pouvait enfin reposer ses pauvres jambes. La coordinatrice se laissa littéralement tomber sur le carré d'herbe le plus proche et ce, non sans lâcher un soupir las.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour voir qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle, une brique de jus de fruit en main. Il aspira une longue gorgée et lâcha un râle de dégoût, les yeux rivés sur les deux congénères qui semblaient ravis de faire connaissance.

« C'est pitoyable. »

Elle se détendit et prit appui sur ses paumes arrière tout en étirant ses jambes devant elle. Son compagnon de poche venait de donné un léger coup de tête à celui du jeune homme, arrachant au passage une autre exaspération à ce dernier.

« C'est plutôt mignon, j'trouve. » Positiva Aurore

« Tss… »

Elle jeta une œillade à son voisin, voyant qu'il buvait une fois de plus dans son jus de fruit pour faire passer le mauvais film qui passait devant ses yeux. Une grimace se forma sur le visage de ce dernier et son nez se plissa brièvement.

« J'vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves de mignon là-dedans ! C'est tellement écœurant… ! »

Consciente de la bombe qu'elle allait lâcher d'ici quelque secondes, un large sourire étira les lèvres de la coordinatrice. Elle devait clairement avouer qu'elle s'en délectait d'avance et qu'elle avait hâte de voir sa réaction.

« Ça serait encore plus chou s'ils devenaient amoureux ! »

Paul tiqua légèrement mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Un continuel et strident bruit bourdonna dans les oreilles de la jeune fille et elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de liquide dans la brique du jeune homme. Bizarrement, elle croyait qu'il allait s'emporter tout de suite après qu'elle ait parlée… Il continua à aspirer l'air, irritant profondément la jeune fille, qui finit par sortir de ses gonds.

« Arrête ! » S'emporta Aurore

Sa bouche se sépara de la paille, permettant à un soupir gras de s'enfuir, alors que Paul en profita pour tourner sa tête et la toiser de son regard le plus noir. Une imposante affirmation venait de franchir ses lèvres :

« Mes Pokémons ne seront jamais amoureux. »

Aurore reporta son attention et observa les deux animaux qui étaient à deux mètres de là. Un air de défi s'empara de ses traits et elle étira un fin sourire. Elle questionna Paul dans un « Tu crois ? » et prit plaisir à voir le regard incompréhensif du jeune homme.

Le dresseur regarda ensuite dans la même direction qu'elle, remarquant que l'atmosphère entre les deux monstres de poche venait de changer ; les deux hérissons s'étaient rapprochés et celui de la coordinatrice allait entreprendre de passer la langue sur une des blessures de son semblable.

Sentant les répercutions que cette action allait avoir, le jeune homme se leva en vitesse, jeta négligemment sa brique dans l'herbe, fit quelques pas et attrapa rapidement son animal par la peau du cou, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire consoler. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et la dévisagea de sa hauteur.

« Tu ne sais pas tenir ton Pokémon en laisse, ou quoi ? » Attaqua Paul

Elle plissa les yeux, détailla rapidement sa réaction, et constata que la peur l'avait engloutit, qu'il craignait que les deux Pokémons ne franchissent la barrière qu'il ne voulait visiblement pas voir.

« Pourquoi tu les a séparés ? Ils ne faisaient rien de mal ! »

« Si tu as envie de tenir une garderie, vas-y. Mais pas moi. Je ne veux pas devenir baby-sitter pour faibles. »

Il ramassa son sac à dos, le posa fermement sur son épaule et considéra méchamment le hérisson qu'il tenait du bout des doigts.

« Allez viens, toi. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur la coordinatrice qui venait de se relever, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Et n'essaie pas de me retrouver, compris ? » Ordonna-t-il froidement

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que ce sera toi qui viendra à moi, la prochaine fois ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire plein de sous-entendus

Paul jeta un autre regard méprisant à son partenaire et le lâcha pour qu'il retombe platement sur ses pattes, les oreilles rabaissé sur son crâne. Il sortit ensuite une petite sphère rouge et blanche qu'il agrandit par un tour de passe-passe avant de faire rentrer l'animal à l'intérieur. Un soupir las franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il entreprit de quitter le terrain d'entrainement. Il passa à côté de la coordinatrice, non sans lui adresser un autre regard froid, et s'engouffra dans la ruelle. Aurore cligna des paupières, se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à présent et finit par suivre naturellement le jeune homme, l'avertissant au passage qu'il pouvait l'attendre.

Elle monta les escaliers précédemment descendu à la suite de ce dernier et se plaça à ses côtés dans un mouvement rapide alors que son Type Feu la talonnait en silence. Il bifurqua à droite et continua lentement son chemin sur le passage piéton. La coordinatrice réprima un soupir, détestant le silence qui avait décidé de s'accrocher sur les épaules des deux jeunes. Paul s'arrêta à un carrefour et toisa agressivement la silhouette qui se tenait à sa gauche.

« Tu vas continuer à me suivre comme un petit chien encore longtemps ? » Réprimanda-t-il sur un ton las

Intimidée et consciente du fardeau qu'il était en train de supporter, elle baissa lâchement les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait que le feu s'illuminait d'une couleur verte, signifiant que les passants pouvaient traverser la route, et sentit le corps du jeune homme s'engager sur la voie, en même temps que d'autres inconnus. Elle le rattrapa et, dans un murmure, s'excusa à contrecœur.

« C'est pour combler le manque de tes amis que tu restes à côté de moi ? … C'est vraiment pitoyable… ! » Grogna-t-il en grimaçant

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu as toujours été seul ! » Rétorqua Aurore en fronçant les sourcils, blessée des propos de ce dernier

Le pas de Paul se fit plus lent lors d'un instant, avant de reprendre sa marche à un rythme normal. La coordinatrice remarqua avec étonnement qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Pourquoi souriait-t-il ? Qu'y avait-il de marrant à ne jamais avoir eu d'amis ? Était-ce un prétexte pour cacher le poignard qu'elle venait de lâchement lui enfoncer dans l'estomac ?

« Tu as raison ; j'ai toujours été seul. » Admis-t-il calmement, « D'un certain point de vu, ce n'est pas plus mal ; Pas de liens qui se tissent. Pas de regrets lors des adieux. Pas de fardeaux qui te ralentissent. Des tas d'occasions qui te permettent d'avancer sans te freiner dans quoi que ce soit… !. »

Ce fût au tour d'Aurore de s'arrêter net, choquée par les propos du jeune homme. Il faisait comme s'ils étaient insignifiants à ses yeux. Ce qu'elle, prenait pour des inconvénients, lui, les prenais pour des opportunités. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui ? Aimait-il tant la solitude ? Et puis, que faisait-il de sa seule famille ; son grand frère ? Elle comprenait bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment la foule et préférais les endroits calmes, mais de là à n'avoir que pour seul compagnie ses Pokémons, c'était un peu… un peu quoi ? Après tout, qui était-elle pour juger ce qu'il devait faire… ?

Le bruit d'un klaxon la fit sursauter dans un spasme, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers l'origine du son qui lui cassait les oreilles. Un conducteur mécontent râlait tout en mêlant plusieurs gestes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était encore au milieu de la route et qu'elle gênait tout le passage. Elle baissa les yeux vers son compagnon de poche qui la regardait interrogativement, ce à quoi elle sourit en guise de réponse avant de rejoindre l'autre côté de la chaussée. Aurore regarda la foule et constata qu'elle venait de perdre toute trace du désagréable jeune homme. Évidemment ; il n'allait pas prendre la peine de rester avec elle alors qu'il voulait, plus que tout, être tranquille. Un soupir las sortit de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle reprit sa marche. Après tout, elle n'était rien, vis-à-vis de lui. Simplement l'amie de son pire et détesté rival…

Un sourire trancha son visage en deux lorsque son regard coula sur le hérisson qui la suivait prudemment. Grâce à lui, elle allait pouvoir montrer à Paul que l'amitié et l'amour étaient essentiels à tout le monde. Sans exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : « J'aurais très bien pu te laisser là-bas, mais une partie de moi n'a pas voulue… » Lolo57**

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien prendre ? » Se demanda la coordinatrice, les yeux rivés sur la vitrine de la cafétéria

La jeune fille s'était postée devant le comptoir et n'arrivait visiblement pas à se décider sur le choix des pâtisseries. Elle soupira, repéra un appétissant pain au chocolat, croisa le regard de la vendeuse et finit par lui sourire doucement.

« Je crois que je vais prendre celui-là. »

La jeune femme empaqueta la source des plaintes qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles et tendit le sachet à cette dernière. Après l'avoir remercié, Aurore sortit de la cafétéria sous les commentaires plus ou moins désagréables des impatients qui s'étaient agglutinés derrière elle, son Pokémon de Type Feu sur les talons.

Elle longea le couloir, passa devant le réfectoire, s'apprêta à monter les escaliers mais remarqua que son compagnon ne la suivait plus ; il s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la seconde pièce et semblait fixer quelque chose, comme paralysé.

« Tu viens, Feurisson ? »

L'animal coula une œillade sur sa dresseuse et s'enfonça dans la salle. Pestant contre son Pokémon, la coordinatrice fit alors demi-tour et pénétra dans le brouhaha ambiant. Elle chercha son fuyard des yeux et finit par voir une tache sombre se déplacer rapidement vers la gauche pour se cacher sous une table. Elle fronça les sourcils et planta ses poings sur les hanches, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer avant de prendre une inspiration et de se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Reviens ici ! » Siffla-t-elle doucement

Elle s'excusa platement auprès des dresseurs qu'elle interrompait, honteuse, et se remit à la recherche du hérisson tout en jurant entre ses dents, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que toi. Tu fais vraiment peine à voir. »

Aurore reconnue la voix du jeune homme qui venait de parler et tourna la tête à gauche pour voir le regard moqueur de ce dernier.

« Je t'ai pas sonné ! Et puis d'abord, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Elle observa les environs tout en bredouillant plusieurs choses insignifiantes et en râlant à cause de son compagnon qui avait encore disparu.

« Si c'est ton Pokémon que tu cherches, il est juste là. » Informa-t-il en pointant l'autre côté de sa chaise

La coordinatrice fit le tour et constata qu'il avait raison. Elle plissa les yeux et toisa le dos de l'animal qui était assis et qui regardait le jeune homme avec insistance. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et martela vivement le sol avec son pied, agacé que son compagnon n'ai même pas fait attention à elle.

« Feurisson. Allez viens. » Appela-t-elle dans un soupir

Le Type Feu ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et continua de considérer Paul, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, ce qui irrita profondément le concerné. Il leva ensuite les yeux pour ricaner de la situation dans laquelle était la jeune fille.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu élèves tes Pokémons, je comprends pourquoi tu es si faible. C'est digne d'une débutante. »

« Ton Feurisson te désobéit aussi ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale, d'accord ? » Riposta-t-elle, mécontente

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement et reporta ensuite son attention sur le hérisson qui ne bougeait toujours pas, statufié en face de lui. Il toisa durement le Pokémon et contracta sa mâchoire.

« T'as finit de me regarder comme ça, toi ? » Railla-t-il, grossièrement

Aurore se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui était à côté d'elle et reposa son coude sur le dossier tout en riant doucement, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois qu'il veut que tu fasses sortir ton Feurisson. »

« Il peut rester comme ça encore longtemps. Je ne cèderai pas à son petit caprice. » Répondit-il avant de couler une œillade sur l'animal, « T'as entendu ? Alors dégage, maintenant. »

Paul soupira gravement, se leva en déclarant qu'il en avait marre et qu'il s'en allait d'ici, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et finit par se diriger vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta, sentant une présence derrière lui, et constata que le hérisson s'était mis à le suivre. La coordinatrice rit à gorge déployé, ridiculisant ainsi le jeune homme qui lui adressa un regard noir avant de le voir quitter la salle dans un long et ferme soupir.

Aurore mordit dans son pain au chocolat, se leva à son tour, sortit à son tour en hâtant le pas et bifurqua à gauche, tout en montant les escaliers. Elle continua son chemin et se retrouva dans le hall principal, distinguant la silhouette de Paul qui semblait râler activement sur le hérisson à ses pieds.

La jeune fille le rejoignit, se disant qu'il était temps de mettre fin aux souffrances de ce dernier, et se baissa pour récupérer difficilement son compagnon de poche dans un autre rire. Paul soupira une énième fois et se posta devant le comptoir de l'accueil.

« C'est pour reprendre vos Pokéballs, je suppose ? Attendez un instant. » Avertit l'infirmière Joëlle

La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit à nouveau face, un plateau contenant plusieurs sphères rouge et blanches. Il les saisit, les rangea à sa ceinture, remercia l'infirmière et s'éclipsa tandis que la coordinatrice croquait à nouveau dans sa pâtisserie, le hérisson dans un bras.

Paul continua son chemin en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la silhouette qui le traquait et finit par monter les escaliers en lâchant un râle insatisfait. Arrivé devant sa porte, il inséra la clé dans la serrure qui chuinta dans un bruit métallique, pénétra à l'intérieur en prenant soin de refermer l'accès dans un geste las et soupira d'aise. Malgré les cris qui résonnaient derrière la porte en bois, il était enfin débarrassé de cette stupide coordinatrice.

Les cris cessèrent et les pas craquèrent sur le sol. Après un moment et étant certain que plus personne n'était dans le couloir, Paul se décolla de la porte et gagna son lit pour s'y laisser tomber.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas puis soupira longuement, exaspéré de toute l'énergie que cette petite sotte ne lui drainait en étant simplement à ses côtés. Repensant ensuite aux paroles de l'infirmière qui lui avait conseillé de sortir de temps en temps ses compagnons de poches pour qu'ils voient autre chose que les combats, il empoigna quatre de ses Pokéballs et les lança en l'air.

Un monstre jaune et noir avec deux câbles électriques en guise de queue apparut près de la porte, tandis qu'un furet noir munit d'un col et d'une crête rougeâtre fit de même. Un oiseau blanc et noir doté d'un chapeau sombre déploya ses ailes alors que le hérisson qui lui posait le plus de souci se matérialisa aux pieds de son lit.

Un soupir fendit ses lèvres, le regard rivé sur l'oiseau qui venait de se poser silencieusement sur la couverture. Il étendit ensuite ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, résumant dans un murmure tout son compte rendu d'aujourd'hui.

« Quelle journée fatigante… »

Le jeune homme roula ensuite sur son flanc, rencontrant les deux orbes rouges de son plus fidèle partenaire et cligna doucement des paupières.

« Sans parler de l'autre pimbêche et de son Feurisson qui n'ont pas arrêtés de me coller. » Lâcha-t-il en réprimant une grimace

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Type Feu rejoindre le bord du lit dans un bond et le fixer comme l'avait fait celui de la coordinatrice un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Une grimace de dégout s'empara alors de son visage et par la même occasion, lui faire froncer dangereusement les sourcils, prévenant que son prochain commentaire n'allait pas être un compliment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? Retourne à ta place. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Le hérisson détourna honteusement le regard et baissa les oreilles, comme coupable. Paul continua sur sa lancée, se disant qu'il comprendrait certainement ce que son maitre attendait de lui et qu'il abandonne l'idée de voir son congénère. Il plissa donc les yeux avant de prendre un ton froid –et clairement- sans appel.

« Tu es incapable de faire ce que je te demande à l'entrainement. Alors ne pense même pas à voir le Pokémon de l'autre cruche. C'est hors de question. »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de l'animal tandis qu'il quittait lentement le bord du lit pour aller s'allonger tranquillement à l'endroit où il était apparu.

« Tss… Tu es vraiment pitoyable ! » Railla-t-il amèrement avant de rouler de l'autre côté de son flanc

Un autre soupir las sortit de sa bouche. Ses jambes s'alourdissaient petit à petit, tandis que ses bras se transformaient en véritable plaque de béton. Il cligna à nouveau des paupières, soufflant à ses compagnons de poche qu'ils pouvaient dormir en dehors de leurs Pokéballs, mais qu'il ne ferait pas ça toutes les nuits, avant de sombrer lentement dans le monde des rêves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un bruit résonna au loin, se rapprochant petit à petit des oreilles du jeune homme qui grogna silencieusement. On l'appelait, apparemment. Il fronça les sourcils, décidé à rester encore au lit, justifiant mentalement qu'il avait encore besoin de repos, avant que plusieurs cris ne lui fassent ouvrir définitivement les yeux. Paul cligna des paupières et se redressa dans un râle contrarié. C'était encore la nuit. Il attendit un instant que ses pupilles ne s'adaptent à l'obscurité et remarqua que ses compagnons de poche le fixaient impatiemment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Grogna-t-il

Après que les monstres ne se soient lancé un regard entendu, ce fut le fidèle compagnon du jeune homme, le Type Electrick, qui se mit à expliquer la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait. Leur camarde, celui qu'il avait attrapé récemment et qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, était partit. Les Pokémons étaient réveillés depuis cinq bonnes minutes et avaient décidé que la solution la plus judicieuse serait d'appeler leur maître. Et donc, le hérisson n'était plus dans la chambre et avait visiblement quitté le bâtiment. Paul constata que c'était effectivement le cas, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ce dernier dans la pièce.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, maintenant… » Soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage fatigué

Mécaniquement Paul voulut repousser la couverture, mais ne saisit que du vide. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait non seulement dormit sur cette dernière, mais qu'en plus de ça, la fatigue l'avait empêché de se changer, l'obligeant à s'assoupir complétement habillé.

Un autre soupir vint fendre l'air, et c'est tout en râlant ouvertement au mauvais quart d'heure que la fugitive allait passée qu'il se leva du lit pour s'étirer longuement. Il constata ensuite qu'il n'était que trois heures et demie du matin, faisant augmenter d'un cran la rage qui bouillonnait en lui, et jeta une œillade à ses monstres de poche.

« Elekable, viens avec moi. Les autres, restez ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Le jeune homme sortit silencieusement de la chambre et ferma la porte, son compagnon sur les talons. Un râle mécontent franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il descendait les marches en faisant le moins de bruit possible. S'il la retrouvait, il allait vraiment se faire entendre… ! Oser s'enfuir sans sa permission ! Et pour la seconde fois, en plus… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'écouter les conseils d'une femme qui n'était là que pour soigner des monstres de poche ?

Paul réprima un soupir et bifurqua à droite avant de presser le pas, voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire pour retrouver le sommeil. Il barra inconsciemment la route à une frêle silhouette qui sursauta dans un petit cri avant de le détailler.

« Paul ? C'est toi ? » Chuchota-t-elle, incertaine

Le concerné s'arrêta net avant de se retourner et de grimacer sérieusement. Aurore venait de s'approcher de lui, dévoilant la forme d'un petit pingouin étalé sur le haut de son crâne.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une idiote comme toi. » Déclara-t-il avant de poursuivre sa route

Des bruits de bottes résonnèrent derrière son dos, le faisant gravement soupirer et provoquant l'arrêt du Type Electrique qui continua à suivre son maître après avoir considéré un instant la jeune fille.

« Attends ! Toi aussi tu cherches ton Feurisson, c'est ça ? » Questionna-t-elle en se plaçant prestement à ses côtés

« Quelle importance ? »

« On pourrait les chercher ensemble, nan ? »

Un « Nan » catégorique sortit de sa bouche, montrant ainsi son mécontentement, tandis qu'il sortait du centre, le regard rivé sur l'horizon. Un léger soupir retenti à sa droite.

« On serait beaucoup plus efficace si on s'y mettait à deux. » Tenta encore la coordinatrice dans une petite moue

Un rictus s'empara soudainement du visage du jeune homme, voyant encore une opportunité de la taquiner et de refuser l'aide qu'elle réitérait.

« Erreur ; seul, je serais beaucoup plus efficace qu'avec une incapable tel que toi. Maintenant va chercher de ton côté. Et laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ? »

Elle se stoppa net, toisant idiotement le dos de Paul avant de froncer les sourcils et de le rejoindre en hâtant le pas. Un râle sortit du fond de sa gorge avant qu'il ne braque un regard menaçant sur cette dernière. Pourquoi s'obstinait-t-elle à le suivre alors qu'il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle était inutile à ses recherches ? Et pourquoi n'obtempérait-elle pas devant le ton plus qu'exécrable qu'il employait ? N'était-elle pas intimidée par son caractère ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et croisa les deux orbes rouges du monstre jaune.

« Tu la vois, Elekable ? »

Le Pokémon observa les alentours avant de s'arrêter devant un cul de sac. Il s'y enfonça dedans et en ressortit un instant plus tard, secouant la tête en signe de négation.

« Et toi, Tiplouf ? Quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en leva les yeux en l'air

Le petit pingouin lui répondit par une triste moue, signalant qu'il n'avait toujours rien vu. Il sentit la silhouette de la coordinatrice se tourner vers lui, l'air sérieux.

« Mon Feurisson aime les endroits sombres où il peut se reposer tranquillement. Si possible, à proximité de baies Ceriz. Ce sont ses préférées… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » Soupira-t-il en reprenant sa marche

« En rassemblant nos informations, nous pourrons les retrouver assez vite, tu ne crois pas ? »

Une autre plainte franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Dans un sens, elle avait raison, cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps et de retourner plus rapidement au centre. Mais il refusait qu'une idiote aussi pathétique qu'elle ne lui vienne en aide. Accepter son offre revenait à se rabaisser, à se considérer comme faible. Sa mâchoire se contracta d'écœurement tandis qu'un grognement sortit du fond de sa gorge. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans que cette maladroite ne vienne l'entraver dans sa progression… !

Paul enfonça ses mains dans les poches avant de s'arrêter et de toiser son reflet dans la vitrine d'une boutique, coulant une œillade à la silhouette à côté de lui qui regardait par-dessus son épaule. La fatigue l'assomma brusquement et l'obligea à passer une main sur son visage pâle. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos… Il décida ensuite, et en se fustigeant mentalement, qu'il allait donner ses informations à cette sotte pour qu'elle lui lâche la grappe et qu'ils retrouvent enfin leurs deux fuyards. Seulement voilà… Hormis ses attaques, il ne connaissait rien du tout de son Pokémon. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un outil en amélioration. Ses goûts, ses habitudes, il ne savait rien.

Paul traversa la chaussé, prenant soin de jeter un œil des deux côtés de la route avant de gagner l'autre bord. Un cri strident le fit sursauter dans un léger spasme.

« Feurisson ! Où es-tu ? »

Le Type Eau imita sa dresseuse en mettant ses nageoires des deux côtés de son bec et en criant à son tour, irritant profondément le jeune homme qui la fusilla du regard.

« Tu veux réveiller tout le quartier, ou quoi ? » Railla-t-il en reprenant un rythme cardiaque plus ou moins normal

La coordinatrice se retourna pour lui faire face en fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches.

« Excuse-moi de chercher nos Pokémons ! »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour d'Aurore de soupirer longuement. Il la vit réfléchir activement avant de voir son visage s'illuminer dans un large sourire, ce qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Mais bien sûr ! Ils sont peut-être ensemble ! Allons voir au parc. » Déclara-t-elle

« Tu veux marcher jusque-là bas ? C'est de l'autre côté de la ville, t'es au courant ? »

« Tu veux les retrouver, oui ou non ? » Rétorqua durement la coordinatrice

Paul grogna en guise de réponse avant de détourner le regard. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de marcher jusque là-bas, mais la probabilité que leurs Pokémons y soient dépassaient les soixante-dix pourcents. Et puis, pour semer leurs dresseurs, le meilleur moyen était de s'éloigner le plus possible. La voix d'Aurore la stoppa dans ses réflexions, signalant qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait que tout ceci se termine rapidement. Il pesta contre cette dernière, maudissant le fait qu'elle était à plusieurs mètres de lui et qu'il fallait courir pour la rattraper.

Lorsque son Pokémon et lui arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle les distança à nouveau.

« C'est notre moyen de rejoindre le parc ! Alors dépêchez-vous ! » Justifia-t-elle

Le jeune homme jura entre ses dents. Elle avait facile de donner des directives ! Encore fallait-il qu'elle les respecte… ! Il força sur ses jambes, vomissant au passage un soupir las, et tira sur ses bras. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, constatant que son compagnon jaune le suivait toujours avant de reporter son attention devant lui.

Après avoir rattrapé la coordinatrice et couru pendant un quart d'heures, ils marchaient silencieusement, reprenant leurs souffle du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » Déclara Aurore en expirant bruyamment

Paul inspira profondément et finit par soupirer à son tour. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle gâche cet agréable silence pour l'informer d'une chose qu'il savait déjà ? S'il n'était pas aussi épuisé, il lui aurait directement rétorqué de se taire, mais ses forces le quittèrent de plus en plus, le faisant tituber légèrement. Il passa une main lasse sur son front afin d'en essuyer la sueur, expira une nouvelle fois et jeta une œillade à sa voisine. Elle aussi était fatiguée malgré le fait qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Sa respiration était saccadée et son souffle retentissait exagérément dans l'air.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention devant lui et remarqua à son grand soulagement que l'entrée du parc se rapprochait d'eux.

« Enfin… ! » Souffla la coordinatrice dans un sourire

Ils arrivèrent, content d'avoir atteint leur seule piste, avant que plusieurs grognements et gémissement ne sortent de leurs gorges, et qu'un air dépité ne s'affiche sur leurs visages.

« Les grilles sont fermées. » Constata piteusement Aurore

Paul plissa les yeux, s'approcha des barres de fer pour en secouer une, et soupira gravement. La clôture était bel et bien fermée. En d'autres termes, ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il ferma un instant ses paupières et se tourna vers la coordinatrice, les mains dans poches.

« Escaladons. » Ordonna-t-il simplement

Cette dernière lui lança un regard confus, lui demandant silencieusement plus d'explications, et ce à quoi il soupira à nouveau. Est-ce que cette fille possédait au moins une once d'intelligence ?

« Nous devons escalader. C'est le seul moyen. »

« Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ! » Rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement

« Parce que tu vois d'autres moyens ? » Riposta-t-il tout en examinant les tiges de métal

Il lui jeta à nouveau une œillade pour voir qu'elle venait de croiser fermement les bras, signe qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'il projetait de faire.

« Et puis d'abord, ton Pokémon est assez fort pour défoncer la grille, nan ? Sert-toi de lui ! »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse repérer… ! Tss… »

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, pointant au passage son côté gauche du pouce.

« Allons là-bas. Le mur est un peu plus petit. Nous pourrons l'escalader facilement. » Déclara-t-il avant de se mettre en marche, son compagnon jaune derrière lui

« Sauf que tu oublies un détail : Je suis en robe. »

Il s'arrêta pour tourner paresseusement la tête et baisser ses deux orbes noirs sur ce que portait la jeune fille. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait toujours vu avec sa ridicule robe rose… Un soupir irrité s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse…? Tu n'avais qu'à mettre autre chose. »

« Tu n'as qu'à trouver une autre solution ! Je ne peux pas monter dans ces conditions ! »

« On a pas d'autres solutions ! » S'emporta-t-il, « Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de te plaindre et tu te dépêches, compris ? »

Un grognement lui parvint aux oreilles, avant qu'il ne sente à nouveau la présence de la coordinatrice et de son pingouin à côté de lui. Paul bifurqua à gauche et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Il considéra le mur devant lui et décida qu'ici, cela devrait aller.

« Les Pokémons devraient monter en premier. » Proposa-t-il

Aurore hocha la tête et leva les yeux sur le petit monstre bleu qui venait de se redresser sur sa tête. Le Type Eau prit appuie sur son crâne et bondit vivement sur le muret. Il se redressa, fit signe à sa dresseuse qu'il avait réussi et descendit de l'autre côté. Paul jeta ensuite un regard au monstre jaune qui rejoignit le pingouin dans un brutal saut.

« A nous… J'y vais. »

Le jeune homme s'avança face au mur qui le toisait de sa hauteur et fronça les sourcils, relevant ainsi le défi qu'il lui imposait. Il fléchit ses jambes et sauta rapidement, les bras tendus vers le haut. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il retombait sur ses pieds. Il réessaya, agrippant d'une main le bord, avant que son corps n'agisse comme pression vers le sol, le faisant lâcher prise dans une seconde injure.

« Saute plus haut. » Lui conseilla la coordinatrice

« Je le sais, c'est bon ! Toi et tes commentaires inutiles… ! » Railla-t-il, mécontent

Il pesta fortement avant de recommencer et d'attraper à nouveau le bord, se hissant difficilement jusqu'en haut. Il soupira prestement et lança une œillade à Aurore afin qu'elle fasse de même. La jeune fille fixa le bloc de ciment avant de prendre un air déterminé et de s'élancer vers le haut. Ses bottes touchèrent malheureusement le sol tandis que ses mains rappèrent sur la pierre. Elle retenta encore une fois, les sourcils froncés, avant d'avoir à nouveau pied sur la terre ferme. La coordinatrice aperçu alors le sourire moqueur de Paul qui étirait doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Saute plus haut. » Conseilla-t-il, ironiquement

Elle se renfrogna, toisant durement la silhouette du jeune homme, fléchit les genoux pour imiter l'effet d'un ressort sur ses jambes et empoigna fragilement le bord.

« Tss, tu parles d'un dresseuse…! Même pas fichue de monter un simple mur ! » Commenta-t-il entre ses dents

« Si tu crois que c'est facile… ! »

« J'y suis arrivé, moi. » Répondit-il fièrement

« Hé ! J'te rappelle que je suis plus petite que toi ! » Râla-t-elle

Il croisa les bras et la jaugea longuement avant de soupirer, irrité. Bon sang, mais quelle incapable, cette fille… !

« Dépêche-toi un peu ! Tu veux que quelqu'un nous voit, ou quoi ? »

Il dévisage la coordinatrice atterrir une nouvelle fois sur le sol, et regarder l'état de ses mains dans une légère moue. Elle se frotta les mains et tenta encore d'escalader le mur du parc dans un soupir las.

« Tu pourrais m'aider, au moins ! » Réprimanda-t-elle

Il jura ouvertement, pestant contre l'incompétence de cette dernière, avant de lui tendre la main et de se retenir au bord du mur. Il serra vivement sa paume et la tira brusquement tandis qu'elle faisait glisser le bout de ses bottes contre le ciment. Elle gagna enfin le rebord du mur et lâcha un râle de soulagement. Ils glissèrent de l'autre côté dans un bruissement de feuilles, rejoignant ainsi leurs compagnons de poches.

« Allons-y, maintenant. » Souffla Aurore à voix basse

Paul ne trouva rien à redire et enfonça ses mains dans les poches pour s'engager sur l'un des routes principales, le monstre jaune derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le petit pingouin avait repris sa place sur la tête de sa dresseuse, les sens en éveil.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et fixa une tache sombre qui se formait entre les branches d'un buisson, tandis que le Type Electrick alla regarder derrière un arbre. Aurore, quant à elle, avança prudemment, informant doucement à son compagnon qu'il devait faire très attention.

Une minute plus tard, l'alerte du manchot qui pointait un autre arbre attira l'attention du jeune homme et de son Pokémon. Il s'approcha de la coordinatrice, se disant que le Pokémon Eau avait certainement repérer quelque chose d'insignifiant, ne correspondant pas du tout à ce qu'ils recherchaient, avant d'être coupé par la voix de sa dresseuse.

« Tu as vu quelque chose, Tiplouf ? » Questionna-t-elle en levant les yeux sur celui-ci

Paul distingua alors une forme noire s'écraser gracieusement sur l'herbe et disparaître dans un bond. Un rapide coup d'œil lui fit comprendre que la coordinatrice n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il venait de voir et s'approcha de l'arbre pour le toiser, les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Elekable. » Appela-t-il sans se retourner, ignorant la question d'Aurore

L'animal sut d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire et se plaça aux côtés de son maître. D'un coup sec, il plongea les deux câbles dans les branches de l'arbre pour les redescendent un instant plus tard, pivotant au passage vers le jeune homme. Paul examina les quelques fruits qui tombèrent dans sa paume et finit par constater qu'il avait raison sur son hypothèse. C'était bien les baies que le Feurisson de la coordinatrice préférait…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? » Demanda la jeune fille en regardant au-dessus de son épaule

Il referma automatiquement la main et jeta sèchement les fruits dans un coin sombre avant de s'engager à nouveau sur la route, ordonnant à cette dernière de le suivre. Paul pressa le pas afin d'arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à un aire de jeux pour enfants.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont ici ? » Questionna sa voisine à voix basse

« Ferme-la, un peu. » Imposa-t-il durement

Ne voulant pas provoquer une dispute, Aurore se renfrogna amèrement. Il l'entendit tout de même jurer entre ses dents avant qu'elle ne se rapproche pour pénétrer dans la mer de sable qui s'imposait à eux. Il leva les yeux et s'approcha doucement du bateau en bois.

Une œillade vers le toboggan lui indiqua qu'aucun être vivant ne s'était installé dans la cabine. Il arriva aux côtés d'Aurore qui venait de s'accroupir en face d'une éventuelle cachette.

Il se courba et regarda l'un des hérissons déposer plusieurs baies rondes près de son congénère avant de rapper doucement sa langue sur sa mâchoire.

« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! » S'extasia la coordinatrice, un sourire plaqué sur le visage

Le jeune homme resta interdit devant l'échange des deux animaux qui venaient de lancer une œillade aux deux dresseurs avant de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Ils semblaient bien plus proches que la dernière fois, croquant dans un des fruits offerts avant de se blottir amoureusement l'un contre l'autre. S'en fût bien trop pour Paul qui avait la mâchoire serré et les yeux ébahis. Il décida alors d'intervenir, de stopper cette affreuse scène qui le scandalisait au plus haut point.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Explosa-t-il

Les deux animaux ainsi que la coordinatrice et son pingouin sursautèrent à l'unisson, se tournant vers la voix tonitruante de ce dernier. Une veine grossit légèrement sur sa tempe alors qu'il continua sur sa lancé, enragé par les images candides qu'il venait de voir.

« De quel droit te permets-tu d'avoir des signes d'affections envers les autres ? Tu sais très bien quelles sont mes règles ! »

L'animal rabattit platement ses oreilles sur son crâne, se tassant un peu plus sur lui-même, avant que le mâle ne vienne s'interposer entre sa compagne et le dresseur, les poils hérissés, prêt à bondir à la seconde suivante. Cela n'effraya pas pour autant le jeune homme, puisqu'il enchaina toujours aussi hargneusement.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était hors de question que tu ailles le voir tant que tu n'auras pas réussie ce que je t'ai demandé ! En plus, pour retrouver celui dont tu t'es amourachée ! C'est dégoutant… ! Comment tu as pu tomber aussi bas ? Espèce de bonne à rien ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que les sentiments n'étaient que des fardeaux ! Je croyais qu'avec un Pokémon comme toi, j'allais enfin gagner mes matchs, mais je me suis trompé… Tu es comme tous les autres : Pitoyable et sans intérêt… ! »

Il soupira légèrement, tentant de retrouver désespérément son calme, et passa une main fatigué sur son visage.

« C'est à cause de toi et de ton sale égoïsme que je suis là, à l'autre bout de la ville, en pleine nuit, fatigué, au bord de l'évanouissement. Et tout ça pour te retrouver… ! » Railla-t-il, épuisé

« Non mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi tu lui parle comme ça ?! T'es complétement fou ! » Intervint Aurore, choqué par les propos de ce dernier

Il tourna la tête et confronta son regard haineux à celui, colérique de la coordinatrice, avant de la sentir s'immobiliser entièrement, pétrifiée par sa simple volonté de la faire taire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne te concernait pas ! Alors ferme-là ! »

Son cerveau était embrouillé et commençait à le faire réellement tourner de l'œil. Décidant intérieurement que la conversation n'allait mener nulle part d'ici quelques secondes, elle était donc reportée à plus tard. Il réunit ses dernières forces pour enfoncer ses poings dans les poches et pour se retourner afin de quitter le parc. Il n'eut le temps de lancer une frêle œillade à son fidèle compagnon jaune pour lui annoncer qu'il était temps de partir, qu'une aveuglante lumière surgit de nulle part, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

« Hé ! Vous, là ! » Grésilla la voix d'un homme

Les deux jeunes ainsi que les monstres de poches plissèrent difficilement les yeux, éblouis par cet éclairement soudain. La voix de ce qui semblait être le gardien retentit à nouveau, mécontent, avant qu'il ne s'approche prestement d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est interdit d'y pénétrer la nuit ! Il me semblait pourtant avoir fermé le portail… ! » Finit-il en bougonnant

Paul serra les dents et lui ordonna froidement de baisser sa lampe s'il voulait qu'ils répondent à ses questions. Le quarantenaire s'excusa avant de diriger son rayon de lumière sur le sol et de croiser les bras sur sa veste sombre.

« Alors, j'attends des explications. »

« Nous venions simplement récupérer nos Pokémons. Ils s'étaient enfuis. » Répondit Aurore en se redressant, son hérisson dans les bras

« Elle a raison. Maintenant, laissez-nous partir. J'ai envie de dormir. » Imposa le jeune homme en toisant le gardien

L'homme soupira dans sa moustache et plaça son poignet sur sa hanche, tandis que Paul fit rentrer le hérisson dans sa Pokéball, non sans lui avoir envoyé un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret.

« Les jeunes de nos jours… Bon, allez-y. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! »

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Paul alors qu'il s'extirpa de la mer de sable et regagna la sortie principale, ouverte par le gardien qui leurs recommanda de revenir uniquement aux horaires prévues, recevant un autre râle de la part du jeune homme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un râle fatigué brisa le calme de la pièce tandis qu'une main repoussa mollement la porte dans son dos. L'horloge du réveil affichait cinq heures zéro deux.

« J'suis crevé… ! » Gémit Aurore en s'affalant sur son lit

Le nez dans la couverture, elle resta dans cette position, profitant du silence pour clore doucement ses paupières tout en respirant avec soin. Après une heure et demie de balade nocturne, elle avait retrouvé son Pokémon et était épuisée par les efforts qu'elle avait fournis tout au long de la nuit. Un sourire trancha son visage en revoyant le couple de hérisson se blottirent amoureusement l'un contre l'autre. Il disparut instantanément en repensant au comportement de Paul par la suite. Il avait plongé dans une colère noire en découvrant que ce qu'il redoutait le plus s'était réalisé. Son Pokémon était tombé amoureux.

Elle comprenait le fait que voir deux individus afficher leurs sentiments était plus ou moins gênant, surtout pour un type de la trempe de Paul, mais pourquoi avait-il tant de haine ? D'accord, pour lui, ce n'étaient que des fardeaux, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se transformer en bloc de glace et devenir un antisociale ! Ce jeune homme était décidément un problème à lui tout seul… Mais au fond d'elle, Aurore ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine empathie. Il voyageait seul, et par conséquent, était livré à lui-même. Non pas qu'il ne sache pas se débrouiller, mais il n'avait personne avec qui parler, avec qui échanger quelques paroles. Bien sûr, ses compagnons de poche étaient là, mais elle était certaine qu'il ne le faisait uniquement pour leurs donner des ordres aux entrainements ainsi qu'aux matchs. Sans compter cette solide carapace qu'il portait à longueur de journée. Comment diable faisait-il pour ne pas craquer ?

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Dans un sens, elle le respectait aussi pour cette raison. C'était le seul garçon qu'elle connaissait à être malsain dans tout son être, et comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt, être complément seul. Elle se mit un instant à la place du jeune homme et réprima une faible grimace. Toiser les gens comme s'ils étaient nos pires ennemis, être désagréable aux moindres paroles, ne pas sourire, vouloir toujours le meilleur, être froid avec ses Pokémons… Non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'imaginer l'horreur que cela pourrait être. Elle deviendrait vite folle.

Aurore fronça les sourcils et repensa ensuite aux ignobles paroles qu'avait reçu le Pokémon Feu. Il ne les méritait pas et devrait être complètement désemparé, à l'heure actuelle. Cependant, Paul avait traité tous ses Pokémons de la même manière. Des êtres pitoyables et sans intérêt. C'était sa façon de faire. Sa méthode de dressage. Son empreinte. Du moins, tant qu'ils ne le satisfaisaient pas, c'était l'étiquette imposée. Mais ce qui la faisait à présent sourire, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix briser le masque du jeune homme. Voir, même s'il est petit, bref et effarouché, un vrai sourire. Après tout, il s'était confié à elle par le passé alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Pourquoi ne devait-elle pas croire qu'il se confie encore une fois à elle ?

La coordinatrice roula sur le dos dans un faible râle puis offrit ses prunelles bleues au plafond. Elle étendit son cou pour regarder en arrière et scruter d'un air pensif, le bord de la fenêtre. Un peu d'air frais lui changerait les idées, pensa-t-elle. Elle se redressa en ayant l'impression d'avoir été assommé, et gagna lentement la vitre. Elle la fit coulisser, appuya ses paumes sur le rebord, pris une longue inspiration, comme emporté par le geste, et apprécia le contact frais du vent sur son visage. Un soupir d'aise franchit la barrière de ses lèvres dans un sourire satisfait.

« Ça fait du bien… » Laissa-t-elle échappée

« Il faut toujours que tu gâches le moment des autres… ! »

Aurore hoqueta à ce ton désagréable, reconnaissant au passage cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis une quinzaine de minutes et chercha d'où elle pouvait venir. Au bout de trois secondes, la voix de Paul résonna à nouveau dans l'air.

« Lève la tête, idiote. »

Elle obéit et croisa automatiquement un visage sombre qui la toisait, accoudé à la fenêtre. Elle ne voyait pas très bien d'où elle se trouvait, mais il semblait que les trait du jeune homme soient tirés, comme s'il complétement épuisé mais qu'il restait intentionnellement éveillé.

« Paul… »

« Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je suis quelque part, tu es toujours dans mes pattes ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement éreinté

« C'est toi qui est dans mes pattes ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

« Je prends l'air. Ça se voit, non ? »

« Je croyais que tu étais « fatigué, à bout de forces, et que tu voulais dormir » ? »

« Toi aussi, tu n'as pas arrêté de me casser les oreilles sur le chemin du retour. Tu voulais « donner n'importe quoi en échange d'être dans ton lit dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. » … »

Un soupir gras fendit l'air. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à parler correctement s'ils continuaient à se provoquer comme ça. La coordinatrice pivota sur elle-même, tourna le dos à la fenêtre, accoudée sur le rebord, et s'appuya à la limite du déséquilibre afin de voir correctement le jeune homme.

« Dis, Paul… Tu peux m'expliquer ton comportement ? Quand on a retrouvés nos Pokémons… »

« Je n'ai rien à expliquer. Surtout pas à toi. »

Aurore soupira. Encore et toujours cette mauvaise foi. Y avait-il quelque chose à récupérer d'un garçon comme lui ? La confiance qu'elle lui avait placé en lui tout à l'heure commençait malheureusement à s'effriter par gros morceaux.

« Arrête voir, un peu… ! » Sermonna-t-elle, fâchée, « J'aimerais comprendre ! On ne déteste pas l'amour comme ça ! »

Elle vit la mâchoire de Paul se contracter de dégout, signe qu'il repensait certainement à la scène du parc, et la toisa à nouveau.

« Ne commence pas avec ta foutue morale sur les relations et la gentillesse. »

« Tu l'as bien vu, non ? Ton Pokémon est heureux ! Au lieu de la rabaisser comme tu l'as fait, tu aurais dû être content pour elle ! »

Une autre grimace de la part du jeune homme lui indiqua que la bataille qu'il s'efforçait de tenir était perdue d'avance et qu'elle n'écoutera pas ses ordres. Après tout, elle aussi pouvait faire preuve de détermination.

« Jamais je ne serais content pour un outil en cours de formation qui, de surcroit, n'obéit pas à mes ordres. Elle a un objectif à atteindre et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Si elle ne comprend pas que ce qu'elle fait ne sert à rien, elle restera faible toute sa vie. »

« C'est toi qui n'en fait qu'à ta tête, là ! Ce n'est pas en la privant de sa seule présence affective qu'elle aura envie de devenir plus forte ! Elle te désobéira encore et encore ! Réfléchis, un peu ! »

Un gémissement froid stoppa la jeune fille dans son monologue. La tête de Paul allait lentement de gauche à droite avant de croiser à nouveau ses deux orbes onyx. Elle voyait qu'il serrait les dents, les sourcils froncés, pour ensuite agripper le bord de sa fenêtre. Elle plissa le nez, comme pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Et cela ne se fit pas attendre. Le jeune homme l'attaqua amèrement.

« L'amour c'est répugnant ! Tu entends… ? L'amour ça ne sert à rien ! Ce n'est que pour les faibles ! Pour les abruties dans ton genre ! C'est quelque chose qui débloque dans ton cerveau ! Qui te fait perdre du temps ! C'est la pire chose qui n'est jamais existé ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la leçon sur la façon dont je traite mes Pokémons ! »

Aurore sursauta par autant d'animosité. Sa haine de l'amour était tellement solide, encrée en lui comme sa propre ADN que cela donnait la chair de poule. Cependant, cela ne lui expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il détestait tant que ça, une chose aussi merveilleuse. Tout ce qu'elle avait obtenue, c'était de le mettre en rogne comme jamais. Paul était vraiment né avec une telle colère contre l'amour ? Il y avait forcément une raison !

« Ce n'est pas répugnant ! C'est quelque chose qui te fait grandir ! Ça ne gâche pas ton temps, ça l'utilise pour le rendre plus heureux ! Et ce n'est pas notre cerveau qui débloque, c'est simplement qu'il veut que nous connaissions autre chose qu'une vie triste et monotone ! »

« Une petite sotte comme toi ne sais rien de ma vie ! Qui te dit que je suis malheureux ? Qui te dit que j'ai une vie triste et monotone ? »

« Mais toi, Paul ! Tu pues la solitude et la tristesse à plein nez ! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! »

Elle le vit sursauter, comprenant qu'elle avait touché quelque chose de sensible, avant de voir qu'il passait une main sur son visage tout en soupirant ouvertement. Il déclara d'une voix sèche qu'il en avait assez entendu, et qu'il allait se coucher.

« Attends ! » Lâcha-t-elle, paniquée

Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Elle voulait le retenir à tout prix. Pour qu'il l'entende. Pour qu'il l'écoute. Paul n'était plus à la fenêtre, mais mue par son intuition, elle continua sur sa lancée, se doutant certainement qu'il tendait l'oreille pour savoir si elle allait poursuivre ou si elle allait partir. Elle scruta méticuleusement l'étage du dessus, dans la mesure d'une possible réapparition, et finit par parler.

« C'est vrai que je ne sais rien de ta vie et que tes affaires ne me regarde pas… Mais ce n'est pas en t'effaçant, en rejetant toute amitié, en déblatérant que l'amour c'est n'importe quoi, et en refusant que tes compagnons soient heureux, que tu arriveras à t'ouvrir aux autres ! Je suis convaincue que tu peux être, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, gentil avec ton entourage. Tu as certainement un bon fond. Je le sais. Alors s'il te plaît, essaye de faire un effort. »

Un frisson glacial lui parcourra l'échine et la fit trembler dans un faible spasme. Elle décida donc de rentrer se coucher puisque la fatigue vidait de plus en plus ses forces. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, souhaita tout de même bonne nuit au jeune homme, et se décolla du rebord. Aurore referma la fenêtre et traversa la pièce tout en semant ses vêtements sur le parquet pour ensuite saisir et enfiler son pyjama. Elle bailla à nouveau, se frotta les yeux puis se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures après avoir coulé une œillade vers les chiffres rouges qui affichait maintenant cinq heures vingt-cinq.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : « Pourquoi tu es entrée dans ma vie… ? » Lolo57**

Un grognement s'étouffa dans la couverture. Un long bras écarta le carré de coton tandis qu'un corps pâteux se redressa lentement. Les paupières toujours fermées, Paul porta sa main droite au côté de son crâne. Une douleur venait de s'emparée de sa tempe jusqu'à entendre clairement les battements de son cœur. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'habitua petit à petit à la lumière du jour et soupira grassement. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux puis humecta ses lèvres. Une œillade à son réveil lui suffit à avoir une attaque cardiaque. L'horloge lui indiquait que l'heure du goûter approchait. Un soupir passa sa bouche tandis qu'il se tourna sur le côté, les pieds dans le vide. Comment avait-il pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Il avait eu un sommeil de plomb et tentait petit à petit de recoller les morceaux de ce qui s'était passé la veille…

La fugue de son Feurisson en pleine nuit. Aurore qui s'était imposé pot de colle. La recherche de leurs Pokémons dans la ville. Le parc. Les retrouvailles. La rentrée au centre. La dispute avec la coordinatrice par la fenêtre. Et puis plus rien.

Un autre soupir fendit l'air alors qu'une petite conclusion lui arriva à l'esprit. Il venait de rater une journée d'entrainement. Et c'était beaucoup trop… ! Tout ça à cause d'eux… ! Paul pensa ensuite à l'infirmière Joëlle, qui était censé réveiller après une certaine heure les dresseurs n'étaient pas levés, alors pourquoi n'était pas venue ? Il fronça les sourcils en se promettant de découvrir pourquoi. Mais ce n'est pas en restant planté dans son lit que les choses bougeront d'elles-mêmes. Dès qu'il sera prêt, il repartira aussitôt en entrainement. Et pendant qu'il y sera, il trouvera cette idiote d'Aurore pour rejeter la faute sur elle, pensa-t-il en souriant en voyant déjà la scène qu'il lui ferait. Il se laissa tombé lourdement sur le tapis, fouilla son sac de voyage pour y prendre des vêtements de rechanges, et se faufila en vitesse dans la pièce d'à côté : une douche avec toilettes intégré.

Le jeune homme se déshabilla totalement puis enjamba rapidement la douche. Il attrapa le pommeau de douche pour ouvrir le robinet. Une fois la température réglée à sa convenance, il accrocha la boule en acier sur un support adapté et profita longuement de la pluie qui venait, petit à petit, tremper son corps et ses cheveux. Il pivota pour mouillé son dos et en profita pour soupirer d'aise. Après avoir pris le gant de toilette rempli de gel douche, il se savonna lentement. Cette maudite coordinatrice lui avait vraiment gâché toute sa soirée, hier… Et cette conversation qu'il ne pouvait plus s'ôter de la tête. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était resté à la fenêtre lorsqu'elle lui avait dit d'attendre, et à l'écouter déblatéré des âneries plus grosses qu'elle.

« Il faut être aveugle pour ne le voir ! » Cria à nouveau Aurore dans le creux de sa tête

C'était bien ça, le problème. Il pensait avoir enfin trouvé la façon de dissimuler ses émotions, de cacher à tout le monde sa fragile personnalité. Si bien que les personnes qu'il croisait le cataloguaient comme un garçon froid et distant, crachant sa franchise aux autres et par conséquent, ne sachant pas discuter correctement avec son entourage. Alors pourquoi une fille, aussi insignifiante qu'était Aurore, lui avait claqué sa propre vérité en pleine figure ? Serait-ce le temps qu'elle passait avec lui qui lui permettait de mieux voir derrière son masque ? Si c'était bien le cas, alors il devait mettre de la distance. Mais bien sûr, leurs Pokémons ne seront pas de cet accord. A moins de partir comme un voleur, sans un mot. Après tout, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

Paul se tourna sur lui-même et rinça la mousse qui parasitait sa peau. Il soupira à nouveau avant de prendre, cette fois ci, la bouteille de shampooing pour s'en tartiner sur tout le crâne.

« Alors s'il te plait, essaie de faire un effort. » Répéta doucement la coordinatrice

« Tss… Je ne fais que ça… ! » Lâcha-t-il bien malgré lui

Le jeune homme empoigna le pommeau de douche et s'aspergea abondamment la tête afin de faire partir la mousse. Si elle était capable de voir qu'il puait la solitude et la tristesse, pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas qu'il ne supportait pas cette ambiance ? Que tout ce qu'elle disait était inutile ? Pourquoi persistait-elle ? Parce qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. C'était juste une gamine qui passait son temps à sourire et fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Et il fallait que cela tombe sur lui, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il coupa l'eau, s'essora les cheveux et sortit de la douche en saisissant au passage une serviette bleue. Paul se sécha rapidement pour enfiler ses vêtements de rechange et prit ensuite soin de faire de même avec son cuir chevelu, n'hésitant pas à laisser le souffle chaud du sèche-cheveux lui chatouiller paresseusement la nuque. Une bonne dizaine de minutes tard, il ressortit avec un léger sourire sur le visage, satisfait de se sentir propre et plein d'énergie. Paul passa sa ceinture avec ses Pokéballs autour de sa taille, mit sa veste mauve, saisit son sac de voyage pour y ranger ses affaires qui gisaient çà et là, le cala sur son épaule, et sortit finalement de la chambre.

Il gagna rapidement le hall et, bien déterminé à savoir la raison de son retard, se planta devant le comptoir où trônait l'infirmière Joëlle. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de le saluer prestement.

« Je croyais qu'à partir d'une certaine heure, vous deviez réveiller les dresseurs qui ne seraient pas encore levés ? » Grogna-t-il, mécontent

« Ah, cela doit être toi dont elle me parlait… Tu es Paul n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu as raison, mais j'ai dû faire une petite exception. Ton amie savait à quel point tu étais fatigué. Alors elle m'a demandé de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme de la chambre 35. »

« Amie ? » Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil

« Une jeune fille avec un bonnet blanc, des cheveux bleus et Tiplouf à ses côtés. C'est bien ton amie, non ? »

« Mais de quoi elle se mêle, celle-là ?! » S'emporta Paul sous le regard abasourdi de l'infirmière, « Et bien sûr, vous avez fait ce qu'elle dit… ! Tss… Il ne fallait pas l'écouter ! C'est une folle, cette fille ! »

« Mais, je croyais que… »

Paul soupira gravement pour lui couper la parole, et, décidé à savoir où elle se trouvait, demanda d'une voix ferme :

« Où est-elle partie ? »

« Je-…Elle est sortie en ville. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle reviendrait pour 16h40. Elle a dû supposer que tu dormirais une bonne dizaine d'heures et elle avait raison… »

Paul soupira une seconde fois et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'occupe de ce qui ne l'a regardait pas ! Si c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour le voir, et accessoirement faire retrouver les deux Pokémons Feu, il n'y avait rien de plus désolant que ça. C'était minable et complétement absurde. Mais soit. Une œillade à la pendule suspendue derrière la jeune femme lui suffit à comprendre qu'Aurore allait revenir d'ici dix minutes. Il allait l'attendre, lui crié dessus pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et repartirait ensuite pour s'entrainer.

Le jeune homme lâcha un râle de mécontentement, fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard que lui lançait l'infirmière, et se retourna sans un mot, prêt à quitter le comptoir lorsque la voix de cette dernière l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi attentive envers toi. Elle doit beaucoup t'aimer... »

La phrase le laissa un instant interdit, la bouche entrouverte, se perdant peu à peu dans les sens de ces mots, avant de se reprendre mentalement et de pincer ses lèvres dans une mou de dégout.

« Ce n'est pas de la chance. Et ce n'est pas mon amie. » Finit-il par répondre avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches

Il quitta l'accueil et alla se poster sur un des sièges libres qui servait de repos pour les voyageurs. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et les ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Cette fille l'obligeait vraiment à faire n'importe quoi ! Elle aussi, allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure ! Il ouvrit les paupières puis balaya paresseusement les inconnus qui entraient et sortaient du bâtiment.

Paul tourna la tête pour voir que l'aiguille approchait dangereusement de l'heure fatidique et retourna dans son analyse de la foule. Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas si elle arriverait en retard. Cette fille était tellement tête en l'air… Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsque son regard accrocha soudainement un chapeau blanc et des cheveux bleus. Il se leva brusquement, surpris qu'elle soit aussi ponctuelle, et lui fonça dessus d'un pas assuré.

« T'es contente de toi, espèce d'idiote ? » Attaqua Paul en la stoppant dans sa marche

La coordinatrice tourna la tête, leva ses deux orbes bleues au-dessus de son épaule, et lui sourit largement. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant la rage l'envahir petit à petit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à sourire comme ça ?

« Oh, Paul. Tu as bien dormi, à ce que je vois ! »

« Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis en colère ! »

« Vraiment ? Oui, en effet. Je dois bien avoir une petite idée…» Répondit-elle en faisant mine de chercher dans son esprit.

« De quoi tu mêles ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Alors pourquoi tu as été convaincre l'infirmière de me laisser dormir plus longtemps ?! D'habitude, elle lève les retardataires à 11h, maximum ! » Rétorqua-t-il, profondément irrité

« Tu étais aussi fatigué que moi, j'te signale ! Il fallait bien que tu te reposes ! » Riposta-t-elle en se retournant totalement et haussant la voix

« Mais t'as vue l'heure ?! Tu n'aurais rien dû lui dire et elle m'aurait réveillé en même temps que tous les autres! Que ce soit bien clair : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! »

« Pardon ? C'est pour ton bien, que j'ai fait ça ! Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! » S'énerva la coordinatrice

« Te remercier ? De m'avoir fait perdre une journée d'entrainement ? Et puis quoi, encore ? »

« Et voilà ! » Constata Aurore, les bras au ciel, « Entrainement, entrainement, entrainement ! T'as que ce mot-là, à la bouche ! Même un pied dans la tombe, tu serais capable d'y aller ! »

« Evidemment ! Si je veux être le meilleur, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de détails ! »

« Si tu ne penses pas à toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! » Explosa-t-elle, le visage contracté par la colère

Les pulsations de son cœur se stoppèrent une microseconde avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Il se tendit, les yeux écarquillés, comme une claque reçue en pleine figure. La phrase de l'infirmière l'assomma alors brutalement, si bien qu'il fût obligé de baisser la tête et couvrir son visage crispé par la tristesse à l'aide de sa main.

« Paul, ça va ? »

Encore une attention qui vient s'ajouter aux précédents. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi lui donnait-elle de l'importance ? Hormis son frère, personne ne faisait attention à lui. C'était ce qu'il, c'était son choix. Mais pourquoi une fille aussi chétive qu'elle s'occupait de lui ? Pourquoi le mettait dans un tel état ? Lui qui regardait les autres de haut, il devait faire peine à voir en ce moment, pensa-t-il dans un vilain rictus.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi… » Lâcha-t-il, abasourdi

« Quoi ? »

Pitoyable, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Pourquoi ne passait-elle pas son chemin comme tous les autres ? Est-ce qu'elle se serait vraiment attachée à lui ? Elle devait le trouver ridicule, à l'heure actuelle…

Lui qui passait son temps à toiser les autres, à se moquer d'eux et à leurs faires des reproches… Maintenant les rôles étaient inversés. Surtout avec elle. Non, elle, ne le regardait pas de haut… Elle se plaçait au même niveau que ce dernier. Alors qu'elle était si faible… ! Comment osait-elle ? Un coup d'œil lui permit de voir qu'elle s'était rapproché, avait avancé une main hésitante pour la laisser en suspens, et le fixait, mal à l'aise.

« Ca va, Paul ? Tu veux t'assoir ? »

« J'ai dit… Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! » Rétorqua-t-il en relevant la tête, le regard plein de haine

Prise de court, la coordinatrice sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de l'interroger silencieusement. Paul continua sur sa lancé, bien décider à regagner sa fierté qu'il avait perdue l'espace d'une minute, et adressa un air mauvais à cette dernière.

« Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais t'occuper de moi ? Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Et encore moins mon amie ! Alors arrête de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi ! C'est compris ? Une faible comme toi n'a pas à se mettre à mon niveau ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! Et ne viens plus jamais me parler ! »

Le jeune homme reprit petit à petit sa respiration, fatigué d'user inutilement de l'énergie pour lui crier dessus, avant de déglutir dans un soupir lourd. Il jeta une œillade à la coordinatrice et voyait qu'elle venait de relever la tête.

« Très bien. Je ne ferais plus rien pour toi. Je ne mettrais plus à ton niveau. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Tu te rendras bien compte que tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Tu as besoin d'amis et d'amour pour vivre. Ce sont eux qui font ta force. Si tu n'as rien de tout ça, tu vas continuer de sombrer plus que tu ne l'es déjà... »

« Mais arrête avec tes paroles sorties tout droit d'un livre de psychologue ! Tu crois tout savoir alors que c'est faux ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne supporte pas tout ce que tu dis ?! C'est tellement enfantin et puéril ! Tu crois vraiment que la vie est un conte de fées ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu es encore plus idiote que je ne l'avais imaginé ! »

Paul se reprit mentalement et finit par soupirer en passant mollement sa main sur le visage.

« Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore ici à parler avec toi… Je m'en vais. » Déclara-t-il, non sans lui avoir lancé un énième regard noir

Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut derrière les portes du centre qui se refermèrent mécaniquement dans son dos.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les pas de Paul le guidèrent à côté du centre, sur un terrain d'entrainement inoccupé. Il allait pouvoir se détendre et rattraper sa journée perdue. Le ciel était déjà orangé et le soleil s'était caché derrière l'horizon et les arbres environnants. Il posa son sac à ses pieds, sortit une sphère rouge et blanche qu'il lança au sol, et s'approcha du monstre jaune qui était apparu devant lui.

Le jeune homme lui donna les directives et ordonna à son Pokémon de se placer sur le milieu du terrain. Le Type Electrick joua des poings, des pieds, des câbles tout en bougeant aisément sur toute la surface. N'importe quel dresseurs devait admettre que le Pokémon était très puissant et se débrouillerai rudement bien. Cependant Paul avait la mâchoire contracté et les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ordonna à son Pokémon de briser le rocher qui était à sa gauche en y mettant toute sa puissance. Ce dernier obéit et le fendit parfaitement en deux.

Il lui ordonna ensuite de se projeter de toutes ses forces en l'air à l'aide de ses câbles et frapper le vent comme si c'était un adversaire. Elekable exécuta ce qu'il lui avait demandé et atterrit lourdement au sol avant de se tourner vers son dresseur. Paul grimaça. Non. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il lui disait. Alors quoi ? Il avait une sensation étrange…

Le jeune homme soupira ouvertement. Il décida d'appeler du renfort en faisant apparaître un autre de ses compagnons. Le furet rouge et noir se matérialisa à quelques mètres du dresseur. Paul ordonna à ce dernier de frapper le Type Electrick avec ses griffes, tandis que l'autre devait de protéger. Le monstre jaune et noir encaissa le choc et glissa en arrière, un air dur sur le visage.

« Sois plus résistant ! Tu ne gagneras pas avec ce genre de défense ! » Réprimanda sévèrement Paul

Il n'eut pas à le répéter puisque le colosse ne recula plus devant l'offensive du furet. Il contracta sa main en un poing de foudre et repoussa son adversaire qui s'aplatit piteusement sur le sol. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire de satisfaction avant de demander à son Dimoret de se relevé.

« Blizzard ! » Cria Paul

Le Pokémon ne se fit pas prier et cracha des boules de neige plus grosses les unes que les autres. Attends… Pourquoi lui demandait-il d'exécuter cette attaque ? Ce n'était pas la bonne ! Bien qu'elle fasse des dégâts considérables, elle n'était pas assez précise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait… ?

Il observa le monstre jaune esquiver sans mal la tempête pour cogner durement le furet avec la tranche de sa main, tel un karatéka brisant toute une pile de béton. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Paul comprit que c'était finit et le rappela de sa Pokéball. Il appela ensuite son Feurisson. Il croisa les bras, lui planta un de ses regards noirs dans les yeux et déclara fermement :

« Ne me déçois pas. »

Le hérisson acquiesça timidement et se plaça sur le terrain. Il se mit en boule, fit exploser ses flammes et fonça sur son ennemi à toute vitesse. Le monstre le bloqua avec facilité et l'immobilisa à l'aide de ses câbles noirs. La roue enflammée cessa brusquement, dévoilant un hérisson qui se débattait comme il pouvait, avant de cracher une fumée noire à la figure de Type Electrick. L'index de Paul tapotait nerveusement sur son bras tandis qu'il grogna, mécontent.

« Réfléchis avant d'attaquer ! Cette fumée ne sert rien si tu es pris au piège ! » Cria-t-il avant de fixer le nuage noir, « Elekable, débarrasse-toi en ! »

Le Pokémon projeta l'animal sur plusieurs mètres. Il s'écrasa mollement sur la terre avant de se redresser pour lui faire à nouveau face. Paul sursauta intérieurement. Lors d'un match, il n'aurait jamais demandé à son compagnon de faire ça. Il aurait dû lui ordonner de l'attaquer, d'être sans pitié. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, à la fin… ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Le jeune homme ordonna à son Feurisson de refaire la même attaque en y mettant toute sa puissance pour foncer encore une fois sur son adversaire.

« Elekable, contre avec Poing-Eclair ! »

Le Type Electrick ferma à nouveau ses doigts en un poing plein de gerbes d'électricité et cogna durement la roue de feu qu'avait formé le hérisson. Ce dernier résista quelques secondes avant d'être projeté sur plusieurs mètres et de s'arrêter aux pieds de Paul, mal en point.

« Tu vois ? Même en y mettant toute ta puissance, tu n'es pas capable de lui tenir tête ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas gagner avec ça ? Tss… »

Le Type Feu tenta de se relever ; ses pattes tremblèrent affreusement et son souffle se faisait court. Il se redressa difficilement avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Paul le toisa rageusement. Ce Pokémon était vraiment un incapable. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on laisse les Pokémons faire leur vie… ! On n'obtenait rien de bon ! Un soupir fendit l'air.

_« Ce n'est en brutalisant un Pokémon que cela le rendra plus fort ! » Gronda Aurore dans un coin de sa tête_

Il porta sa main à son crâne et ferma les yeux. Voilà que les paroles de cette stupide coordinatrice lui revenaient en tête… A un moment pareil… ! Il fit revenir le hérisson dans sa maison rouge et blanche et soupira fermement. Il était fatigué alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer l'entrainement et qu'en plus de ça, il avait dormit pratiquement toute une journée. Il n'y comprenait décidément plus rien…

_« Tu étais aussi fatigué que moi, j'te signale ! Il fallait bien que tu te reposes ! » Rouspéta Aurore_

Paul serra les dents et releva la tête. Avec les phrases de cette idiote, c'était impossible de se concentrer… ! Ce n'était pas ses Pokémons, mais lui, qui avait un problème. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait bizarre. Ce qu'elle avait dit tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Et c'était ridicule.

« Allez viens, on rentre. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer. » Soupira le jeune homme en faisant rentrer le monstre jaune à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball

De retour dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et ôta son sac à dos qu'il posa sur son lit. A cause d'elle, voilà qu'il était incapable de s'entrainer… ! Pitoyable ! Paul se mit assis sur le matelas dans un long soupir, courbé, le regard fixé sur le tapis.

_« Entrainement, entrainement, entrainement ! Tu n'as que ce mot-là, à la bouche ! » Réprimanda Aurore_

Cela recommençait. Comme un châtiment sans fin. Comme un cercle vicieux. Il porta ses mains à son crâne et le compressa dans l'espoir de la faire taire. Pourquoi ces paroles le hantaient comme ça ? Ce n'était que des mots dénudé de signification. Ils ne représentaient strictement rien, pour lui. Pourquoi cela l'affectait tant ? Il n'y avait rien d'aussi stupide que ça… !

_« C'est pour ton bien que j'ai fait ça ! » Répéta plusieurs fois Aurore au creux de son oreille_

Il se laissa lentement glisser contre le bord du lit et atterrit sur la moquette. Là, maintenant, il pourrait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour que cela s'arrête. C'était insupportable. A vomir. Dégoutant. Et surtout, douloureux. Paul plissa les yeux à ses propres constatations. Douloureux ? Non, si cela était le cas, il faudrait que ça lui fasse mal. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était complétement débile. Cela ne devait pas le toucher. C'était un garçon robuste, lui ! Pas une chochotte de première classe qui pleurait à la moindre réflexion !

_« Si tu ne penses pas à toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! »_

Il secoua la tête, les paupières durement closes. Ce qu'elle disait était n'importe quoi. Elle se donnait de l'importance alors qu'elle n'était rien du tout. Mais tous ces mots, il les comprenait. Il savait ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais refusait catégoriquement d'admettre qu'au moins une personne s'inquiète pour lui. Cela reviendrait à renoncer à lui-même. A renier sa personnalité. A accepter que les autres s'alarment pour lui. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

_« Ça va, Paul ? Tu veux t'assoir ? »_

« Non… » Répondit-il en secouant à nouveau la tête

Après tout, il était toujours tout seul. Personne ne faisait attention à lui jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être son frère, mais il était clément et lui laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors que cette idiote ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Comme son pitoyable et rival Sacha, elle s'occupait des autres, leurs venait en aide lorsqu'ils étaient dans le besoin, se prenait d'affection pour eux et tissaient finalement des liens.

_« Tu as de la chance, d'avoir une amie aussi attentive envers toi. Elle doit beaucoup t'aimer... » Sourit l'infirmière_

« Non… » Répéta-t-il

_« Si tu ne penses pas à toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! » Rétorqua encore une fois Aurore_

Le jeune homme serra les dents et réprima un râle qui se fit plus triste, une faible grimace sur le visage.

« Tais-toi… »

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'intéressait à un type comme lui ; c'était le diable en personne. Elle aimait donc tant se faire rabaisser ? C'était ça, qu'elle recherchait ? Un pauvre sourire mourut aussitôt qui était apparût sur son visage. Au moins, c'était la seule personne qui lui tenait tête... Dans un sens, ça lui faisait un petit divertissement...

_« Tu te rendras bien compte que tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. »_

« Non… Tais-toi… »

La pression allait atteindre son maximum. Si elle continuait de grimper, il ne la supporterait plus longtemps. Il allait finir par craquer. Mais oui ! C'était ça qu'elle voulait depuis le début : Le faire craquer, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Et tout ça pour quoi, au final ? Lui faire reconnaitre qu'il avait tort et qu'elle avait raison.

_« Tu as besoin d'amis et d'amour, pour vivre... Si tu n'as rien de tout ça, tu vas continuer de sombrer plus que tu ne l'es déjà... »_

« Tais-toi, bordel ! » Cria gravement Paul

Le dresseur se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et finit par étouffer un sanglot. Une larme s'échappa de son œil. Une autre arriva à s'enfuir, tandis que d'autre suivirent silencieusement.

« Non…. Non… » Lâcha-t-il en tentant d'essuyer les gouttes d'eau qui traçaient leurs chemin

Cependant, les gouttes d'eau étaient bien trop fortes. La bataille était perdue. Impuissant et puéril, il pleura sans retenu. Il souffla le trop plein de chaleur qui venait l'envahir et repris sa respiration avant qu'une quinte de toux ne le saisisse à la gorge.

« Fais chier… ! » Railla Paul

Il reprit progressivement son calme et en profita pour renifler avec dégoût. Ses larmes affluèrent encore tandis qu'il s'accoudait à son genou, sa paume recouvrant son visage. Paul contracta méchamment sa mâchoire et ferma les yeux. Un frêle soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'un bruit ne le fasse sursauter entièrement : La sonnerie d'un téléphone. Il mit un instant à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sien. Le jeune homme s'essuya les paupières, se racla difficilement la gorge, se releva mollement pour tendre le bras, attrapa son sac, ouvrit la poche extérieure et empoigna son téléphone pour finalement s'allonger sur le lit. Il reposa son bras droit sur ses yeux et décrocha dans un soupir intérieur.

_« Ah ! Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais décrocher, Paul. »_

Le jeune homme soupira avec lassitude. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille une seule fois ? C'était donc trop demandé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Reggie ? »

Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour l'appeler. Et il savait que son frère se mettrait à fouiner s'il trouvait son comportement bizarre. Pourvu qu'il ne se doute de rien, sinon il serait bon pour une autre discussion ennuyante.

_« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles ? » Plaisanta légèrement l'interlocuteur_

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais… »

Paul soupira, sachant pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance, et tourna la tête sur le côté pour fixer les chiffres rouges qui affichait dix-sept heures vingt et un.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. »

_« Tu es sûr ? Ta voix est bizarre… »_

« Je dois sûrement couvrir quelque chose. » Justifia lamentablement Paul après avoir reniflé

_« Allez, arrête ton char. Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Répondit Reggie après avoir lâché un petit rire_

« Je viens de te le dire : J'dois couvrir quelque chose. »

Le rire de son interlocuteur parvint brièvement à ses oreilles, l'irritant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et l'obligeant à froncer les sourcils.

_« Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, petit frère. »_

Un sourire trancha légèrement son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. Depuis qu'il lui avait ordonné de ne plus l'appeler par ce qualificatif sous prétexte qu'il était grand et qu'il pouvait se gérer tout seul. Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps…, pensa-t-il nostalgiquement. La voix de Reggie résonna à nouveau dans le combiné.

_« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

« Tu m'soule, Reggie. » Rétorqua le jeune homme dans un râle fatigué

_« Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, tu sais. »_

Paul grimaça rageusement, lui rappelant clairement une certaine personne, et roula sur le côté pour tourner le dos à la porte de sa chambre. Sur un ton amer et en une seule phrase, il résuma parfaitement la situation.

« Cette idiote s'est permise d'entrer dans ma vie sans mon accord… ! Et je déteste ça… ! »

_« Aurore a encore fait des siennes, si je comprends bien. »_

« Cela fait trois jours qu'elle me suit partout. Avec son Feurisson ridicule… ! » Ajouta-t-il âprement

_« Elle en possède aussi un, alors ! Mais au fait, comment se passe ton entrainement, avec le tien ? »_

« Mal. Je n'arrive à rien, avec elle. Elle me fait les quatre cent coups. En plus de ça, elle est tellement faible que c'est désespérant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il faut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de l'autre… ! Écœurant… ! » Lâcha-t-il en réprimant un haut-le-cœur

Reggie rigola doucement à l'autre bout du téléphone. Le dresseur plissa les yeux et s'énerva profondément. Si c'était pour qu'il se moque de lui, il allait raccrocher et c'est tout ce qu'il y gagnera… !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?! »

_« Je pensais juste que… que tu aurais pu en profiter pour te rapprocher d'Aurore, c'est tout. »_

Paul sursauta dans un spasme et se releva d'un coup sec, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant.

« Non mais t'es malade ?! Jamais je ne m'en rapprocherais ! Ni d'elle, ni de personne ! »

_« Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, pourtant. » Continua naturellement l'ainé_

Le jeune homme était quasiment certain que son frère souriait doucement, derrière son téléphone. Il fronça durement les sourcils et serra les dents. Pourquoi tout le monde lui disait ça ? Ce n'était pas vraiment l'image qu'elle donnait envers lui. Pour lui sortir tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit…

« Elle est plus fouineuse qu'autre chose. Tu devrais le savoir. Et puis, elle est pitoyable, elle est naïve, elle est idiote... » S'arrêta Paul avant de soupirer brièvement, « Cette fille, c'est un nid à problèmes. Et je me fiche qu'elle m'apprécie ou pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit : L'amour et les amis, ça ne sert à rien. »

_« Tu as toujours peur d'être gentil avec les autres, je me trompe ? »_

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je n'en voie pas l'utilité. »

_« Enfin, je suis content : Tu n'as plus l'air de pleurer. » Déclara gentiment Reggie_

« Je ne pleurais pas. » Rétorqua fermement Paul

_« Aurore a dû t'en dire, des choses, pour que tu sois dans cet état-là… Mais peut-être qu'elle n'a fait que te dire la vérité, après tout ? »_

Paul se pinça l'arête du nez et réprima un énième soupir, les yeux clos. Il avouait qu'il savait bien que lui parler de ses problèmes mènerait à ce genre de conversation, sous entendant par-là qu'il regrettait d'en avoir parlé.

_« Je suppose que ce qu'elle a dit n'était pas très tendre, mais tu devrais l'écouter. Même si c'était sous le coup de la colère, elle ne veut que ton bien. » Continua l'ainé_

Le jeune homme joua lentement avec la fermeture éclair de son sac, pensif. Les paroles de son frère, comme à chaque fois, creusaient doucement sa coquille et finirent par y percer une petite brèche. Une part de lui savait que son frère avait raison, qu'elle ne voulait que son bien, qu'elle était gentille, et qu'elle faisait tout pour sympathiser avec lui. Mais son autre côté refusait d'accepter quoi que ce soit. Un vrai dilemme. Il s'humecta les lèvres et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La voix de son interlocuteur atteignit une seconde fois ses oreilles.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un caractère difficile que tu ne dois pas être aimé. Tu le sais, ça. » Affirma Reggie avec compassion_

« Je sais… » Confirma automatiquement Paul

Ses yeux suivirent un oiseau qui fendait le ciel et disparaissait derrière l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Son grand frère avait toujours su trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Parce qu'au final, c'était à cela que servait un grand frère.

_« Paul ? Tu es toujours là ? »_

« Je vais raccrocher, Reggie… » Répondit ce dernier après avoir baissé honteusement la tête

_« Tu sais, quand je disais que tu aurais pu te rapprocher d'Aurore, je le pensais sincèrement. Cela te ferait dû bien. Même si ce n'est pas sur le plan amoureux, une amie, ça n'est jamais de refus. »_

« Elle ne m'intéresse pas. » Menti Paul en détournant mollement le regard

_« Bon : Je vais te laisser. J'ai encore quelques courses à faire. Prends soin de toi. A plus tard. »_

Le jeune homme articula difficilement un « Oui » et raccrocha en même temps que son frère. Il referma son portable et lâcha un bref râle tout en se courbant, comme pour relâcher toute la pression de la discussion. Il pressa lentement l'appareil dans sa main et finit par le jeter au bout de ses pieds.

Il analysa minutieusement ses chaussures avant de décider qu'il ne dormirait pas ici cette nuit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Une nuit à la belle étoile ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis, l'idée même de se retrouver une fois de plus, nez à nez avec la coordinatrice lui procura un frisson de dégout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il quitta son matelas en silence, rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son sac, empoigna sa clé de chambre qui reposait tranquillement sur la table de nuit, enfila aisément son bagage, et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Paul gagna rapidement les escaliers et entreprit de les descendre en prenant tout son temps. Une fois en bas, il s'arrêta net en croisant deux orbes bleus qui le regardaient avec étonnement. Il fronça les sourcils et toisa celle qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Elle fit de même en tournant la tête, ignorant ouvertement sa présence. Son regard tomba sur le hérisson à ses pieds. L'animal dû sentir qu'il partait définitivement, puisqu'il assied sur ses pattes arrière et le regardait avec envie. Les mains dans les poches, le dresseur ferma un instant les yeux et toisa méchamment le Pokémon Feu, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait rien attendre de lui.

Paul continua ensuite son chemin comme si de rien n'était. En réalité, il était bien content que toute cette niaiserie soit terminée. Il allait pouvoir se reconcentrer sur les matchs et notamment, sur le prochain badge qu'il devait remporter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un soupir fendit tristement l'air. Cela faisait un moment qu'Aurore avait rejoint sa chambre. Ses deux prunelles tombèrent une énième fois sur le hérisson qui avait reposé sa tête sur ses genoux. C'était de sa faute si elle était là, assise au bord de son lit, à caresser le haut du crâne de l'animal dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Paul était enfin parti du centre sans même accorder un instant d'adieux pour les deux Pokémons, attristant au plus haut point le type Feu. Et puis, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il était bien content que tout cela soit terminé. Il n'en avait rien à faire puisque pour lui, l'amour ne servait à rien. Cependant, elle était encore intriguée par son attitude lors de leur rencontre en bas des escaliers. Il semblait fatigué, énervé, et même si elle ne l'en croyais pas capable, elle avait bien remarquée qu'il avait pleuré. La mine grise, des petits yeux, une démarche lente… C'était sans doute pour cela que, lorsqu'elle était revenue de sa balade, elle avait vue tout le monde regarder les escaliers avec confusion et appréhension. Des murmures chuchotaient qu'ils avaient entendu quelqu'un crier dans sa chambre, mais que personne n'osait allait voir ce qu'il se passait. Et puis après, d'autres inconnus disaient que les cris s'étaient arrêtés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à pleurer ? Il n'était pas du genre à verser des larmes à tout bout de champ. Son entrainement s'était sans doute mal passé, et il en avait tout simplement marre de ne pas réussir, supposa-t-elle. A moins que cela ne soit à cause de toutes les paroles qu'elle lui a dite ? Après tout, elle l'avait poussé à bout depuis quelques jours. C'était normal qu'il craque à moment ou à un autre. Mais, était-ce vraiment cela ? Paul ne s'abaisserait jamais à pleurer… Elle n'en était pas sûre à cent pour cent et pourtant, son intuition la poussait à suivre cette piste.

Un pauvre sourire trancha automatiquement son visage lorsqu'elle croisa les deux orbes rouges de son compagnon.

« Ne t'en fais pas : Je suis certaine qu'on les reverras. » Rassura Aurore d'une voix qui se voulait confiante

L'animal acquiesça sans grand conviction et se blottit dans les bras de sa dresseuse. La coordinatrice fronça les sourcils en réprimant un soupir, irrité de l'impact qu'avait la méchanceté de Paul sur son Pokémon.

« Il ne comprend vraiment rien… » Lâcha-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'ai pas relue la deuxième partie (la flemme) donc.. pardon pour les fautes de conjugaison et d'orthographes qu'il pourrait y avoir ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : « Je ne sais pas qui tu es réellement. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses vraiment. Mais je suis prête à prendre le risque de te suivre... » Oohfemmeluxieuse**

« Sois plus résistant ! » Grogna sérieusement Paul

Au milieu de l'air de combat, la roue de feu qui se confrontait depuis un moment à la coquille entouré d'eau recula lentement pour enfin créer une explosion. La fumée envahit le terrain, tandis que les deux adversaires furent projetés aux pieds de leurs dresseurs respectifs. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et toisa méchamment le Crustabri qui sortait de la buée noire.

« Recommence ! Et tâche de gagner, cette fois ! » Ordonna-t-il

« Encore ? Très bien : Nous allons te montrer notre force… » Annonça doucement le Champion dans un sourire malicieux

Le Pokémon adverse était le dernier du Champion, alors que lui, possédait encore son Elekable en réserve. Il pensait pouvoir gagner avec le premier à qui il avait fait appelle, mais il fallait croire que le Maître de l'arène était plus fort qu'il ne pouvait y paraitre. L'animal se roula en boule et fit éclater sa puissance en s'enveloppant de dangereuses flammes.

« Utilise à nouveau Aqua-jet ! »

Paul grimaça en voyant le crustacé s'entourer d'eau et se propulser à grande vitesse pour cogner durement le Pokémon de feu. L'animal poussa un cri de détermination avant de repousser la coquille mauve qui s'écrasa et glissa sur le sol.

« Riposte avec Giga-Impact ! Vite ! » Rétorqua rapidement le Champion

Le Pokémon ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur le hérisson qui venait tout juste d'atterrir sur ses pattes, un gigantesque halo violet et jaune autour de lui. Le Type Feu encaissa le choc et s'aplatit à nouveau aux pieds de Paul, hors combat. L'arbitre annonça la défaite du hérisson ainsi que la victoire du Pokémon adverse. Paul contracta durement sa mâchoire et baissa la tête sur son compagnon qui était mal en point. Pourquoi ne gagnait-il pas avec elle ? Malgré le fait qu'elle avait battu le Type Eau au bras de fer, elle n'avait pas pu le mettre K.O grâce à ce coup. Et pour lui, s'était une défaite sur toute la ligne.

« Incapable… ! » Lâcha-t-il hargneusement en faisant revenir le hérisson dans sa Pokéball

Il appela à nouveau le Type Electrick qui avait battu les deux premiers Pokémon du Champion et lui ordonna de briser la coquille dans laquelle le crustacé venait de s'enfermer. Elekable créa une large fente avant de cogner violemment la faille qu'il venait de produire à l'aide de son poing électrique.

Après que les gerbes jaunes se soient dissipées, la coquille s'ouvrit lentement, découvrant un adversaire aux yeux en spirale : Il était hors combat.

Paul eu un sourire en coin et rappela son fidèle compagnon. Le Champion s'approcha alors du désagréable jeune homme et lui remis avec fierté le badge tout en le félicitant. Il empoigna sa récompense, remercia l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années, et sortit de l'arène, les mains dans les poches.

Le jeune homme constata avec agacement que le ciel était déjà orange, signifiant qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures… Il arriva à un square où plusieurs enfants rejoignaient joyeusement leurs parents. Une minute plus tard, l'endroit était vide. Il sortit son outil en formation de sa sphère rouge et blanche, et considéra l'animal.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fait, tout à l'heure ? C'était ridicule ! Même un débutant aurait su mettre son Pokémon K.O ! »

Le hérisson se tassa sur lui-même, aplatit ses oreilles sur son crâne et s'excusa dans un petit rugissement. Cette réaction instinctive obligea Paul à froncer durement les dents, en même temps que ses sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! C'est Elekable qui a fait tout le travail ! Tu crois que c'est normal ? Tu aurais dû être en mesure de le battre mais tu n'as pas réussi ! Et arrête de regarder de tous les côtés : Ton petit copain n'est plus là pour te défendre ! » Réprima-t-il sévèrement

Il ferma les yeux, lâcha au passage un long soupir, et finit par croiser les bras sur son torse pour mieux jauger l'animal.

« J'en ai marre, de toi… Vraiment. » Déclara-t-il impassiblement, « Pars. Tout de suite. »

Le type Feu sursauta et planta un regard effaré, confus, dans les deux orbes noirs de son dresseur.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pourtant clair : Je ne veux plus te voir… ! Va-t'en ! »

Le jeune homme considéra piteusement le hérisson qui se justifiait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et serra légèrement son poing avant de lui couper brusquement la parole.

« Ne promet pas des choses que tu es incapable de faire ! « Travailler encore plus dur » ? » Ricana Paul, « Laisse-moi rire ! »

Il regarda impassiblement son compagnon de poche baisser tristement la tête, coupable, avant de le voir faire demi-tour pour finalement aviser la haie qui semblait la plus proche. Paul serra les dents en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir.

Non, il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Avec la chance qu'il a, ça serait Aurore qui la récupérerait, et son potentiel serait gâché. Il préférait encore se coltiner ce Pokémon plutôt que de la remettre à une idiote incompétente. Bien sûr, comme il le faisait avec ses autres compagnons de poche, il pourrait les laisser chez son frère pour qu'il s'en occupe, ou encore le donné à un petit garçon, mais s'il persévérait, il était sûr que son Pokémon ferait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Maintenant qu'il était coupé de sa relation avec son congénère, il allait le faire travailler dur, comme il le faisait depuis toujours.

« Attends. » Lâcha-t-il froidement en faisant un pas en avant

Les mains dans les poches, il réprima un soupir et tendit son dos légèrement en arrière. Il planta ensuite son regard le plus menaçant dans les yeux du hérisson, qui ne comprenait visiblement plus ce que son dresseur voulait de lui.

« Cela prendra des jours. Peut-être même des mois. Mais j'arriverais à te rendre puissant. Ton potentiel ne doit pas être utilisé n'importe comment. Alors tu resteras avec moi. Mais je te préviens : Si tu me déçois encore une fois, je n'aurais aucune pitié. C'est bien compris ? »

Paul regardait avec dégout les yeux brillant ainsi que le petit sourire de son Pokémon qui s'approchait de lui pour s'arrêter à bonne distance, et hocher positivement la tête, déterminé. Le soupir du désagréable jeune homme fendit l'air tandis qu'il déglutit et fit rentrer l'animal à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball. C'était bien la première fois qu'il renonçait à l'abandon d'un de ses compagnons de poches, pensa-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres. Une pensée futile traversa soudainement son esprit : Il avait soif.

Il quitta le square et remarqua un distributeur non loin de là, dans l'angle d'un bâtiment. Il gagna rapidement le coin sombre, repéra sa boisson préférée, fouilla dans ses poches pour y dénicher quelques pièces, inséra naturellement l'argent dans la fente et finit par taper le chiffre correspondant à sa commande. Il empoigna doucement sa brique de jus de fruit, détacha la paille et la planta dans le trou prévu. C'est tout en sirotant ses vitamines qu'il se retourna, les yeux clos, avant qu'une présence n'attire son attention et l'oblige à ouvrir ses paupières. Il sursauta intérieurement et, ayant avalé de travers, fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il reprit sa respiration et considéra méchamment la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ?! » Attaqua-t-il furieusement, « Évidemment : C'était trop beau pour être vrai… ! J'étais sûr que tu allais me suivre ! Dégage de là ! » Railla-t-il

Aurore le regardait, étonnée, avant poser une main sur sa hanche et de le toiser flegmatiquement. Elle était accompagnée de son fidèle pingouin bleu qui regardait curieusement le dresseur.

« Quel accueil… » Constata-t-elle, « Et puis d'abord, je ne fais rien de mal. Je viens juste prendre une boisson. » Informa-t-elle d'un geste souple de la main

« Tss… ! Ouais, c'est ça… » Rétorqua Paul en lui tournant le dos, peu convaincu

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Seul le bruit métallique des pièces qui tombaient dans le distributeur cassait l'ambiance. Paul aspira une gorgée de son jus de fruit dans l'espoir de faire passer le temps plus vite. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il se sentait étrangement perturbé. Sa présence le dérangeait. Pourquoi… ? Les paroles de son frère lui revinrent doucement en tête. Comme quoi… elle l'appréciait beaucoup malgré le fait qu'il le nie sur toute la ligne, qu'elle ne voulait que son bien, qu'elle s'inquiète juste pour lui et qu'il pourrait au moins essayer de se faire une amie. En d'autre terme, Aurore était la plus qualifiée.

Après avoir avalé une seconde gorgée, mordiller sa paille et lâcher un râle mécontent, il coula une œillade au-dessus de son épaule pour y voir la coordinatrice chantonner faiblement devant la machine. N'étant plus certain de son prénom et s'en fichant royalement de toute façon, il l'appela dans un bref grognement.

« Hm ? » Répondit Aurore

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi… ? »

La commande de la jeune fille tomba lourdement dans un bruit sourd, lui permettant de récupérer la bouteille de soda, et se tourna vers lui dans un petit sourire.

« Pardon. Tu disais ? »

Paul pivota et planta un regard inexpressif dans les prunelles de cette dernière. Il fronça les sourcils et pris l'un de ses airs le plus sérieux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et finit par parler.

« Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes ? Dis-moi. »

Il vit la frêle silhouette d'Aurore se tendre dans un mouvement de recul, surprise de cet interrogatoire, et baisser les yeux sur le petit pingouin. Elle réprima un léger rire gêné, ce qui irrita automatiquement le jeune homme puisqu'il plissa les yeux.

« C'est quoi tes questions bizarres, là ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à me demander…? » Lâcha-t-elle, mal à l'aise

« Répond-moi franchement. »

Aurore se renfrogna et détailla la bouteille qu'elle faisait silencieusement passer d'une main à l'autre, concentrée. Après un moment, elle arrêta de s'amuser et dévissa le bouchon qui soupira brièvement. Paul scrutait la scène avec agacement : Pourquoi gagnait-elle du temps, comme ça ? Il lui avait demandé quelque chose de simple et elle s'occupait comme s'il n'était pas là. Il pressa légèrement sa brique alors qu'une veine commençait à battre sur sa tempe.

« Parle ! » Éclata-t-il

La coordinatrice sursauta dans un spasme, imité de près par le Type Eau qui suivait confusément la discussion entre les deux dresseurs. Elle regarda le liquide pétillant avant de fermer les yeux et de revisser le bouchon sans même avoir bu une goutte. Elle releva la tête, rabaissa son bras et le fixa sans sourciller.

« Désolé Paul, mais j'ai dû mal à te suivre... »

Il fronça durement les sourcils. Elle cherchait à gagner du temps, mais pour quoi faire ? A moins que cet interrogatoire ne la gêne vraiment… Non. Impossible. Après tout, elle devait assumer ses actes ! C'est à cause d'elle, s'il en était là, psychologiquement parlant !

« Arrête de jouer à ça ! Répond-moi sérieusement ! »

Il la vit à son tour plisser les yeux, signe que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Et la dispute ne se fit pas attendre. Elle resserra sa prise autour de la bouteille gazeuse et haussa le ton, mécontente.

« Mais te répondre quoi, Paul ?! Que j'ai envie de rester avec toi parce que tu es toujours seul ? Que tu es insupportable ? Que ton frère m'a dit de veiller sur toi et que je m'efforce de le faire malgré ton sale caractère ? Qu'au fond, je veux quand même être ton amie ? Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre, hein ?! » Fulmina-t-elle

Paul écarquilla les yeux devant la véritable furie qu'était devenue la coordinatrice. Il avait eu du mal à noter tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, étant donné la rapidité à laquelle elle avait déblatérer toutes ces choses, et resta silencieux un instant. Le temps de rassembler toutes les données. Il aspira une gorgée de sa brique, se disant que cela l'aiderait certainement et finit par lâcher un faible râle.

Elle veut rester avec lui parce qu'il est seul ? En d'autres mots, cela voulait dire qu'elle le prenait en pitié, grima-t-il. Son frère avait demandé à cette idiote de veillé sur lui ? Alors qu'elle ne sait même pas s'occuper d'elle ? Quelle ironie. Il se mit une seconde à la place de Reggie, s'imaginant certainement que cela les rapprocheraient sans doute, libérant tout doucement son petit frère de son mauvaise caractère. Il failli vomir à cette ridicule constatation. Pitoyable ! Mais d'abord, comment avaient-ils eu une conversation ? A moins que cela ne soit Reggie, en bon samaritain, qui avait passé le coup de fil à Aurore... Lui et ses plans médiocres, soupira Paul… Et pour finir, elle veut quand même devenir son amie, même si elle doit subir tous ces reproches et ses insultes ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

Il secoua la tête, les yeux clos, se pinçant au passage l'arête du nez avant de replonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il enfonça sa main libre dans sa poche et réprima un soupir.

« Pourquoi une fille comme toi veux être mon amie ? Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps ; je ne suis pas sociable, froid, et surtout, je n'ai aucune considération pour les autres : Tu n'as rien à y gagner. »

Paul croisa les deux prunelles bleues de la coordinatrice qui le regardaient intensément. Elle osa un léger sourire, visiblement satisfaite, avant de répondre qu'elle savait, et que c'était justement pour cette raison qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas.

« Tu es type bien, Paul. » Ajouta Aurore en souriant

Cette phrase le dégouta au plus haut point, l'obligeant à siroter une gorgée de sa boisson pour ne pas défaillir. Un bruit sourd résonna, signe qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus de liquide dans la brique. Les yeux clos, il tourna la tête, agacé.

« Tu perds ton temps, avec moi. » Insista-t-il en grognant

« Je sais. »

Paul grimaça ouvertement. La conversation devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet, qu'il trouve autre chose. Et vite. Mais quoi… ? Ah, mais bien sûr ! Feurisson ! Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner la situation à son avantage ! Il fronça les sourcils et contracta sa mâchoire, prêt à riposter.

« Et puis, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » S'énerva Paul devant le regard médusé de la coordinatrice, « Si ton Feurisson n'avait pas fait du charme au mien, il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux et il n'aurait jamais perdu le match que j'ai livré aujourd'hui ! A cause de toi, mon Pokémon est devenu encore plus faible ! Alors tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! L'amour, cela ne sert à rien ! »

Aurore cligna des yeux et se ressaisit pour plisser à son tour les yeux. Elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches et toisa le jeune homme.

« Hé ! L'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas ! J'y suis pour rien, moi ! Alors arrête de me rejeter tout le temps la faute dessus ! »

« Arrête de jouer la victime, comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que c'est de ta faute ! » Rétorqua Paul

La coordinatrice fronça les sourcils et pointant son crâne avec son index, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devenait fou.

« Nan mais t'es en plein délire, là ! Redescends sur terre ! »

Le jeune homme se refrogna et la toisa méchamment. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le changement de sujet aille aussi loin, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Et puis maintenant, il pouvait partir sans être retenu. Il soupira grassement, doubla la coordinatrice et jeta sèchement sa brique vide dans la poubelle à côté du distributeur. Il ferma ensuite les paupières et rangea ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon. Sans un regard à cette dernière et au pingouin, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna d'eux.

« Attends ! Où tu vas ? » Demanda Aurore en le rejoignant, le type Eau sur ses talons

Paul grogna légèrement. Elle n'allait pas le suivre après la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir, tout de même ? Apparemment, si… Cette idiote avait donc si peu de rancune ? C'était désespérant, soupira le jeune homme. Il releva la tête et déclara qu'il allait au centre Pokémon, ce à quoi elle lui demanda si elle pouvait le suivre. Il lui jeta une œillade, arriva à la conclusion qu'elle était décidément trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'il la laissait être avec lui, et soupira.

« Fais ce que tu veux. » Répondit-il simplement

Elle le remercia dans un sourire et tendit les bras pour que son fidèle pingouin bleu s'y installe. Le type Eau ne se fit pas prier et sauta joyeusement sur sa dresseuse.

Il reporta son attention devant lui et sortit enfin du square pour traverser un passage piéton. Pourquoi s'acharnait-t-elle à vouloir devenir son ami ? Comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était pas une personne fréquentable, et elle n'avait rien à y gagner. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste être son ami. Comme ça. Sans rien en échange. A quoi cela rimait, enfin… ? Se demanda le dresseur avec agacement. Il était le rival de Sacha, et par conséquent, c'était un ennemi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rester avec un ennemi ? Il voyait déjà la tête de Sacha, médusé d'apprendre que la coordinatrice trainait avec son plus grand rival, pensa-t-il en s'autorisant un faible sourire amusé.

Paul coula une œillade à cette dernière qui venait de relevé la tête pour lui sourire légèrement. Une grimace discrète s'empara de sa mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas que l'on fasse attention à lui. Parce que c'était clairement l'impression qu'il se passait en ce moment ; être le centre du monde de quelqu'un. Et surtout d'elle ! De cette petite sotte ! Qui sourit à n'importe quoi et qui s'installe dans la vie des autres sans leurs demander leurs avis ! Pourquoi ne se souciait-elle pas d'elle au lieu de s'occuper des autres ? C'était cela, l'amitié ? Faire passer les autres avant soi-même ? Pitoyable… !

Il soupira intérieurement et laissa tomber une nouvelle fois son regard sur Aurore qui affichait maintenant une mine plutôt satisfaite à l'adresse de son petit Pokémon, lui demandant au passage s'il allait bien. L'image de son grand frère lui apparut un bref instant, l'obligeant à cligner des yeux pour reporter son attention sur la route. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle veille sur lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il était grand, quand même ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou ! Qui était encore plus bête que ses pieds, de surcroit ! Franchement, qu'elle idée… ! C'était la plus ridicule qu'il n'avait jamais eue ! Et il était maintenant bien décidé à avoir des explications ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi elle ? S'il veut veiller sur lui, il n'a qu'à l'appeler comme il l'a fait il y a quelques jours ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette méthode lamentable ?

« Eh, Paul… ! Paul ! »

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées et tourna la tête à droite pour croiser le regard de la coordinatrice.

« Ça fait deux minutes que je t'appelle ! » Réprima Aurore avant de se radoucir, « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête, grognant intérieurement pour sa dissipation ainsi que son manque de concentration, et finit par soupirer. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au centre Pokémon avant de lui répondre.

« Oui, tout va bien. Tu me colles juste un peu trop à mon goût… »

Il se rendit compte de sa franchise maladive et hoqueta pour voir le visage de la coordinatrice s'obscurcir immédiatement, signe qu'il l'avait vexée. Il attendait à présent ses reproches, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle l'ignora ouvertement en se détournant de lui et s'enfonça la première dans le centre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, profitant d'être enfin seul avant que son estomac ne le rappelle à l'ordre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était l'heure de dîner et qu'il devait être nourri au plus vite. Il ferma les yeux et, se maudissant à l'avance, pénétra à son tour dans le bâtiment au toit rouge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Paul enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, pesta entre ses dents face au hall qui était noir de monde et se dirigea directement au réfectoire sans prendre la peine de s'adresser à l'infirmière qui tenait l'accueil. Il se stoppa devant l'encadrement de la porte de la cantine et écarquilla les yeux devant la foule qui occupait, petit à petit, toutes les places libres. Même ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, donc ? se demanda Paul en fronçant les sourcils.

Il grimaça en avançant jusqu'au comptoir pour y prendre des couverts et un plateau lorsqu'une affiche attira son attention. Le poster alertait qu'il y avait un concert mêlant plusieurs groupes de chanteurs connus et de tous les styles, et qu'il fallait venir nombreux. Il se redressa et tourna la tête pour remarquer que les mêmes annonces étaient placardées un peu partout contre les murs de la pièce. Alors voilà pourquoi il y avait tant de monde. Un concert. Évidemment…

Le jeune homme lâcha un râle irrité et fit glisser son plateau sur le comptoir en bois pour prendre la nourriture qui lui plaisait. Pour finir, il prit l'assiette que la dame du réfectoire lui tendit, considéra les aliments qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, posa l'écuelle sur son plateau et se retourna pour grimacer une seconde fois. Les places avaient encore diminuées...

Ses yeux accrochèrent un bonnet blanc et des cheveux bleus. Il réprima un soupir, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait le regretter, et se dirigea vers la table où Aurore était assise.

« Alors ? Qui colle qui, maintenant ? » Fit-elle remarquée, mécontente

Il serra les dents. Elle était encore vexée ? Pff… Cette fille était vraiment lunatique ! Un coup, elle ne lui en veut pas, et un autre, elle serait prête à le maudire toute vie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, elle aussi ?

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tous ces débiles vont à ce concert… ! » Justifia-t-il en posant son plateau en face d'elle

Il s'assit et saisit ses couverts avant de lever la tête pour voir que la coordinatrice avant les yeux clos et mangeait silencieusement. Il remarqua que le petit pingouin qui était sur un coin de table faisait de même. Il soupira longuement. A vrai dire, il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir vexé. Ce n'était clairement pas son genre de culpabiliser, mais il avait sorti cela mécaniquement, alors que ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute. Décidant donc qu'ils n'allaient quand même pas passer toute la soirée à se snober, Paul se mit à parler.

« Bon appétit. » Souhaita-t-il simplement

Le dresseur détourna le regard et commença à manger. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas très causant. Il avait fait un effort pour engager la conversation, alors si elle ne saisissait pas cette occasion, elle n'aura qu'à rester toute seule dans son coin ! Et qu'elle ne vienne pas pleurer après… !

Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de parler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Quels sujets abordés, dire une bêtise pour faire rire ou bien, donner son avis sur n'importe quoi… Finalement, il n'était pas doué pour engager les conversations…

Son bras gauche reposait tranquillement sur le bord de la table. Il tapota alors deux coups d'index sur le bois, nerveux, et chercha silencieusement ces mots. Il décida d'ouvrir sa bouteille de jus d'orange, se disant qu'une gorgée l'aiderai certainement à parler, en versa le quart dans son verre et le prit pour en boire un peu. Ce qui fit doucement sourire la coordinatrice, attirant l'attention du jeune homme.

« Tu aimes les jus de fruits, Paul. » Constata-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » Rétorqua-t-il en reposant son verre

« Rien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? » S'irrita Paul

Mais c'était vrai. Il préférait ce genre de boissons. Parce que contrairement aux excitants qu'il y avait à l'intérieur des boissons gazeuses, dans celles aux fruits, c'était de l'énergie pure qu'on y trouvait. Aurore tourna la tête vers les autres tables et considéra les inconnus qui discutaient joyeusement. Il croisa à nouveau son regard et vit qu'elle souriait légèrement.

« Tu iras au concert, ce soir ? »

« Tu trouves que j'ai une tête à aller à un concert ? »

« Mais tu aimes quand même la musique, nan ? Tu préfères quels styles ? »

Paul se retint de soupirer et continua de manger. Il planta sa fourchette dans la viande et considéra le sang qui venait de s'en échapper. Il n'aimait la viande saignante mais visiblement, il devait faire avec… Il ferma les yeux et en coupa un morceau avant de le gober rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas très musique... » Avoua-t-il

« Vraiment ? C'est sympa pourtant ! Je t'en ferais écouter, tu verras. »

Le jeune homme déclina rapidement son offre et grimaça intérieurement. Et puis quoi, encore ? Plutôt se tirer une balle que de partager quelque chose avec elle ! Il prit une fourchette de son accompagnement et finit par boire une autre gorgée de son jus de fruits.

« Tu pourrais voir autre chose que ta fichue quête, bon sang ! Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte ! » S'énerva subitement Aurore

Paul leva les yeux pour l'observer un instant. Elle fronçait les sourcils et le fusillait du regard. Il serra les dents, se retenant au maximum pour ne pas lui crier à nouveau dessus sinon il était bon pour finir son repas seul, et soupira légèrement, imité de près par cette dernière. Du coup de l'œil, il vit qu'elle mangeait à son tour, avalait ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, tourna la tête pour regarder la pièce et leva finalement la tête pour sourire doucement avant de reprendre la parole. Ouais, lunatique, c'était le bon mot…

« Dis… Tout à l'heure, tu parlais d'un combat. C'était contre le champion de la ville, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu as gagné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as utilisé quels Pokémons ? C'est ton combientième badge ? »

Paul soupira intérieurement. Alors une fois qu'elle est lancée, impossible de l'arrêter ! N'en avait-elle pas marre de toutes ces questions ? Elle s'intéressait beaucoup trop à lui… C'était oppressant. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Le jeune homme finit son assiette et passa au fromage qu'il étala sur un bout de pain. Il mordit dedans et remarqua alors qu'Aurore tournait à nouveau la tête vers les autres tables. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder tout le monde comme cela ? Il les scruta à son tour et fronça ensuite les sourcils. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de spécial, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il croqua une deuxième fois dans sa tartine, avala difficilement, finit rapidement le bout qu'il avait dans la main et vida son verre d'orange. Il remplit à nouveau son gobelet et lâcha un faible râle, avant de regarder discrètement la coordinatrice pour voir qu'elle jetait un autre coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Demanda-t-il, irrité

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et lâcha un petit rire gêné avant de répondre que ce n'était rien. Et puis Paul comprit subitement. Elle ne regardait pas les autres tables, mais le comptoir qui servait la nourriture. Son assiette était vide. Elle avait donc encore faim…

« Si tu as envie de te resservir, fais-le et ne tourne pas autour du pot. Tu es encore ridicule. » Réprimanda Paul en s'adossant à sa chaise et en croisant les bras sur son torse

Coupable, elle détourna les yeux et fixa le petit pingouin qui continuait de manger sa nourriture. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et scruta l'eau à l'intérieur de son verre.

« C'est que… tu as déjà terminé ton assiette et si j'en reprends, je vais te faire attendre exprès. »

Il la considéra silencieusement. Alors c'était pour cela ? Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Au point où il en était, il n'était plus à ça près, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote, quand elle s'y mettait… Mais dans le fond, elle pensait encore à lui. A son bien-être. Il ferma les paupières et soupira ouvertement.

« Il me reste encore mon dessert : Tu devrais avoir le temps de finir... »

Aurore retrouva le sourire et se leva, son assiette à la main. Elle le remercia en déclarant qu'elle revenait tout de suite alors que Paul serra les dents en la voyant s'éloigner. Bon sang… Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il mangerait un jour avec elle... Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de nourriture. Parce que même s'il n'avait rien dit, ce n'était pas le genre de garçon à être patient. Surtout pour ce genre de choses…

Elle revint et s'assied dans un léger sourire, ce à quoi il grogna et ferma une énième fois les paupières, agacé. Son sourire était décidément insupportable, constata-t-il.

« Désolé, tu dois penser que j'ai un énorme appétit, mais en fait, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin. Je suis arrivé en ville en fin d'après-midi et je n'avais plus de provisions, alors… »

Il s'autorisa un sourire moqueur qu'il montra ouvertement dans le but d'agacer la coordinatrice. Et son souhait fût exaucé. Elle le remarqua et commença à râler, lui demandant ce qu'il le faisait rire et pourquoi il se fichait d'elle.

« Ce qui me fait rire ? C'est toi. Tu es vraiment pathétique. Tu sais très bien qu'un bon dresseur se doit d'avoir toujours quelque chose à grignoter sur lui. Qu'elle débutante… »

« Répète un peu… ! » S'énerva-t-elle

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à relever le défi de la coordinatrice avant de se raviser subitement, ne voulant pas entrer dans son jeu, et soupira lentement. Elle se calma et reporta son attention sur son plateau pour commencer à attaquer sa seconde tournée.

Il posa ses avant-bras sur le bord de la table, ouvrit lentement son yaourt et déposa le papier d'emballage sur son plateau. Le silence qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes s'accrocha à leurs épaules et décida de rester un moment. Une pensée futile traversa alors l'esprit de Paul, lui faisant ralentir chacun de ses gestes. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, être assis avec elle, à dîner rien que tous les deux, cela fait un peu... couple d'amoureux...

Paul avala lentement une cuillère de son dessert et tourna la tête vers les autres tables pour ouvrit discrètement la bouche dans une moue de dégout. Il s'écœurait lui-même. Comment avait-il pu céder à une pensée aussi ridicule ? C'était pitoyable... !

« Ça ne va pas, Paul ? »

Mince, elle l'avait vue. Vite une excuse… ! Il baissa les yeux sur son dessert et releva la tête dans une pointe de gêne.

« Si… Le yaourt est fade, c'est tout. »

« Avec du sucre, ça ira mieux. Attends, je vais t'en chercher. » Répondit Aurore en joignant le geste à ses paroles

« Non. » S'empressa-t-il avant de détourner le regard et d'enchainer immédiatement pour qu'elle ne se vexe pas, « Enfin je veux dire, c'est bon. Il est fade, mais pas immangeable… »

Aurore le considéra un instant, plissa les yeux, se rassied et reprit sa fourchette pour la planter dans ses pâtes Elle lâcha un « Faudrait savoir… » avant qu'il ne la réprimande de se dépêcher de manger.

« Ça va, ça va ! C'est ce que je fais ! » Râla la coordinatrice

Elle reporta son attention sur son plateau et continua de manger sous les discrets coups d'œils du jeune homme. Il finit rapidement son dessert et croisa à nouveau les bras en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Il exhala ensuite un bref soupir. Il remarqua qu'un sourire étira les lèvres de la coordinatrice avant de croiser son regard.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as plus faim ? »

« Non. Une assiette me suffit. Mange, maintenant. »

Elle tourna la tête vers son petit pingouin et le félicita d'avoir vidé son bol avant de reprendre ses couverts. Paul ferma les yeux et réprima un soupir en balançant sa tête en arrière. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir félicité son Pokémon, si ce n'est que d'avoir encore perdu du temps ? Il baissa la tête et laissa tomber ses deux orbes noirs sur la coordinatrice qui buvait silencieusement. Elle reposa son verre et finit enfin son assiette. Il s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il me reste mon dessert, encore. » Rappela-t-elle

Paul jaugea piteusement la coupe dans laquelle trônaient trois énormes boules de glaces de différentes couleurs et reposa sèchement ses fesses sur sa chaise, non sans réprimer un râle silencieux. Il croisa ses bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Grouille-toi. J'en ai marre d'être ici. »

Elle hocha la tête et attaqua délicatement son dessert sous le regard irrité du jeune homme. Il secoua nerveusement sa jambe et ferma de temps en temps les paupières en espérant faire passer le temps et soupira longuement. S'il n'avait pas un minimum de conscience et d'orgueil, il aurait déjà empoigné sa cuillère pour l'aider à finir. Aurore coupa doucement une part de glace et porta la cuillère à sa bouche devant l'air mécontent du jeune homme.

« Tu aimes quel parfum, toi ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils en faisant un bruit qui signifiait clairement qu'il était agacé. Elle ne voulait pas savoir sa taille et son poids, non plus ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait lui apporter de le savoir ? Elle comptait faire un dossier, ou quoi ? Décidément, qu'elle fouineuse, celle-là… !

« Oh, s'il te plait ! » Implora-t-elle

« Pistache et framboise. » Répondit-il à contrecœur

« Intéressant. » Sourit la coordinatrice en reprenant une cuillère

Paul se pinça lentement l'arête du nez et tendit ses jambes dans le but de les étirer. La boule à la fraise venait de disparaitre. Restait encore celle au chocolat, celle au caramel, et il pourrait enfin aller se reposer. C'était bientôt finit…, s'encouragea-t-il. Elle lui tendit la gaufrette qui était plantée dans l'un des sorbets et demanda :

« Tu la veux ? »

« Non, ça va aller. Mais dépêche-toi, tout est en train de fondre… »

Paul décroisa les bras pour la mettre devant sa bouche, bailla ouvertement, cligna des yeux et repositionna ses bras contre son torse. Le coude au bord de la table, il posa ensuite sa joue contre sa paume et ferma doucement les paupières. Si ça continuait, il allait vraiment s'endormir !

Le bruit des couverts contre la coupe de glace s'atténua petit à petit pour finir par ne plus rien entendre. Il ne savait pas si ses forces diminuaient où augmentaient, mais il se sentait bizarre. Comme si on lui avait injecté de la morphine ou un autre anesthésiant…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en entendant bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Une douce et agaçante voix se distingua dans le brouhaha ambiant qui venait perturber son audition.

« Paul… Hé, Paul… Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi. Paul ! Debout ! »

Il re-ouvrit brutalement les yeux tout en reculant dans un léger spasme et reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Aurore était en face de lui, accoudé au bord de la table, le poing contre la paume ainsi qu'un petit sourire qui venait d'étirer ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi son sourire se moquait de lui et tiqua. Il s'était endormit. Bêtement. Comme le ferai n'importe qui assommer par la fatigue. Il baissa les yeux sur la coupe qui était près de la coordinatrice et vit qu'elle était vide.

« J'ai finie. » Expliqua-t-elle

Il réprima un long soupir et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il se leva doucement, empoigna son plateau, et se dirigea vers les chariots pour déposer son fardeau, suivit de près par la coordinatrice. Il poussa mollement son plateau sur les barres en fer et fit demi-tour pour regagner la sortie, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et soupira faiblement. Aurore se posta à côté de lui et attira son attention pour lui sourire doucement.

« En tout cas, c'est gentil de m'avoir attendu. Tu aurais très bien pu partir une fois que tu avais fini… » Lâcha-t-elle

Il ne répondit rien, détourna le regard et sortit du réfectoire. Même s'il voulait la contredire, il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Il gagna le hall et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

« Vraiment. » Insista-t-elle, « Et puis, j'ai bien vue que tu étais extrêmement fatigué. Donc… Merci. »

Paul grimaça dans un léger grognement et continua de grimper les marches en bois. Il s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses chambres et sortit sa clé. Finalement, Aurore avait bien fait de prendre deux chambres avant d'aller manger... Il ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers la coordinatrice qui lui offrit un bref sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Paul. »

Il ferma les yeux sans pour autant lui répondre, pénétra dans sa chambre et referma silencieusement la porte.

Le jeune homme lâcha grassement un long râle, ôta ses chaussures, sa veste, et gagna lentement son lit sans prendre la peine de regarder l'heure. Il se laissa tomber, la tête la première sur son coussin et apprécia le contact du tissu sur son visage fatigué. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir, passer une nuit de sommeil complète et récupérer son énergie. Enfin…se rassura-t-il. Le dresseur repensa soudainement au moment où il s'était réveillé et où il avait découvert la coordinatrice en train de se moquer silencieusement de lui. Il n'était pas sûr, mais quelque chose le poussait à croire qu'elle avait finie plus tôt que prévu son dessert, et que le reste du temps, elle l'avait simplement regardé. Comme ça. Sans rien dire.

Paul soupira une énième fois, se disant que la fatigue lui faisait vraiment penser des choses bizarres, avant de sursauter dans un faible spasme. La sonnerie de son portable. Qui osait le déranger pendant sa phase d'entrée aux pays des rêves ? Il grogna et laissa la musique se propager dans toute la pièce. L'appelant allait bien finir par raccrocher. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de saisir son téléphone. Il soupira d'exaspération en entendant encore la sonnerie. Elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire ! Qui ça pouvait bien être ? La mélodie se tût un instant, permettant au jeune homme de soupirer de satisfaction, avant de le faire à nouveau grimacer méchamment. Évidemment, l'appelant ne se gênait pas pour réessayer ! Il y avait un répondeur, c'était fait pour quoi, bon sang ?

Paul grogna ouvertement et laissa tomber son bras hors du lit. Il tâta à plusieurs reprises sur le sol et trouva son sac de voyage. Il ouvrit la pochette avant, empoigna son téléphone, roula sur le dos et plaça l'appareil à la hauteur de ses yeux. Le nom de l'appelant s'afficha en caractère gras. Reggie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?!

« Quoi ?! » S'énerva Paul, mécontent

_« Quel accueil… »_

« Je suis crevé. Rappelle demain. » Enchaina-t-il en raccrochant brusquement

Il posa une main lasse sur son visage et reposa mollement son portable sur son estomac. Il sursauta une troisième fois et jura à voix haute. Il décrocha et colla le téléphone à son oreille.

_« C'est pas très gentil de raccrocher au nez des gens, Paul… »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? » Soupira le jeune homme

_« C'est Aurore qui te met dans cet état ? » Taquina l'ainé_

« Pas du tout. Et arrête de parler tout le temps d'elle… »

Il soupira intérieurement et tourna la tête à droite, les yeux rivés sur le bureau qui trônait contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et fit tomber son bras le long de son corps.

« Ça tombe bien, j'avais aussi envie de te parler. »

_« Ah oui ? Dis-moi ? »_

« Pourquoi tu lui a demandé de veiller sur moi ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me colle aux basques ! Et tu as bien choisi la personne, en plus… ! »

_« Oh, ça… »_

Et plus rien. Reggie s'était tut. La tension de Paul commençait à montrer doucement. Il devait savoir. C'était quand même lui qui était concerné ! Il serra les dents devant le silence de son frère et se redressa difficilement en position assise.

« Réponds ! » Cria-t-il

Il l'entendit réprimer un soupir avant d'obéir à l'ordre qu'il lui avait imposé.

_« Ecoute Paul… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Même si tu ne le montre pas, je sais très bien que ta solitude te pèse ... Je n'ai pas réussi à te venir en aide. Et Aurore est une fille bien. Elle saura t'aider, elle. »_

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, coupable. C'est vrai que son frère avait essayé plusieurs fois de le raisonner, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi. Au fur et à mesure du temps, Reggie avait abandonné en voyant que Paul s'était forgé une carapace assez solide. Et même s'il n'avait rien montré, il avait été déçu par son ainé. Parce qu'il avait renoncé à quelque chose de plus important qu'une simple revanche face à un champion : Lui. Il avait laissé son petit frère sombrer jusqu'au frontières du non-retour. Il lui en voulait un peu certes, mais n'importe qu'elle personne aurait fait la même chose, se disait-il. Alors c'était normal. Et maintenant, son frère se culpabilisait…

Il ferma les yeux, soupira et s'autorisa un faux sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Reggie. Je suis bien comme ça. Pense plutôt à toi. »

_« Tu as passé l'âge de mentir, petit frère. » Rit l'ainé à l'autre bout du fil_

« Ce que tu peux être chiant… » Soupira une nouvelle fois Paul

_« Mais tu es entre de bonnes mains. C'est pour ça que je ne peux qu'attendre et espérer. »_

Attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'il avait toute confiance en Aurore pour qu'elle puisse réussir, là où il avait échoué ? Mais il était tombé sur la tête ! Pas question que son destin soit corrompu à cause d'une fille comme elle !

« Tu-Tu ne vas pas me laisser l'autre pot de colle ? ! »

_« Avoue que tu l'aime bien, quand même. »_

« Dans tes rêves ! » Railla-t-il

_« Allez Paul, reconnais au moins que ça présence ne te dérange pas. » Continua l'ainé_

« R-Reggie ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Cette fille est un vrai boulet ! »

_« Ça, c'est que tu dis. Mais pas ce que tu penses. Admets-le. »_

Paul serra les dents. Il aimait visiblement l'embêter sur ce sujet ! Et il était sûr qu'il souriait largement, derrière son téléphone ! S'il croyait qu'il allait lui obéir, alors là il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil ! Bon, c'est vrai que depuis qu'il passait du temps avec elle, il supportait mieux sa présence et la détestait moins qu'avant, mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour avouer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ! Et sa fierté, alors ? Il n'y pense vraiment pas ! Il se pinça l'arête du nez et réprima un long soupir tout en se grattant la tête.

« Tu pourras juste lui dire qu'elle arrête de me suivre ? Je t'en serais reconnaissant. Moi, elle ne m'écoute pas. »

_« Je verrais ce que je peux faire, Paul. »_

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait rien. Surtout à propos de ce sujet-là. Après tout, c'était l'avenir de son petit frère qui était en jeu. Si cela pouvait être bénéfique, il n'allait pas stopper le processus en plein milieu. Mais ne sait-on jamais. Avec un peu de chance…, se disait-il avant de grimacer dans un pauvre sourire résigné. Non, en fait, le pourcentage était faible. Reggie n'allait vraiment rien faire. Ça l'arrangeait beaucoup trop. La voix de l'ainé retentit dans le combiné, l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur l'appareil.

« Il est vingt heures quarante-cinq, tu as déjà mangé ? »

_« Oui, j'ai mangé tôt aujourd'hui. »_

« Et c'était comment ? »

_« Il y a pire, mais c'était mangeable. »_

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Paul plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. De quoi, alors ? Pourquoi ne disait-il tout qu'à moitié ? Franchement… !

« Je parlais des repas avec Aurore. »

_« C-Comment tu le sais ? C'est elle qui te l'a dit, c'est ça ? Non mais qu'elle plaie, cette fille ! » Railla-t-il, mécontent_

« Ah, parce que c'est vrai ? Je ne faisais que supposer ! Mais en fait… tu as vraiment mangé avec elle ? » Questionna Reggie avant de rire aisément

Le cœur de Paul venait de s'arrêter subitement. Il resta immobile un instant, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Reggie ne le savait pas. Et lui avait cru qu'il était au courant, qu'Aurore avait été lui dire. Il n'avait fait que supposer quelque chose, et lui était tombé en plein dans le panneau. Il se sentait terriblement bête et rougissait de gêne, mal à l'aise. Sans le vouloir, il s'était fait grillé. Quelle honte ! S'être fait prendre au piège à cause d'une simple hypothèse ! Il ne pouvait plus nier, maintenant !

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Il n'y avait plus d'autres places ! » Justifia Paul, embarrassé

Le dresseur entendit toujours l'ainé rire à l'autre bout du fil et l'obligea à serrer durement les sourcils.

« Arrête de rigoler ! Si tu crois que je l'ai fait par plaisir… ! » S'énerva-t-il

_« Raconte. Je veux tout savoir. » Répondit Reggie après s'être calmé_

Paul soupira grassement tout en se rallongeant, et porta sa main à son front. Il n'avait plus le choix, à présent…

« J'en pouvais plus… C'était le diner le plus horrible que je n'ai jamais eu… Cette fille est tellement douée qu'elle avait oubliée de prendre des provisions pour midi. Alors elle avait encore faim et s'est resservi une deuxième assiette… Mais le pire, c'était le dessert… » S'exaspéra Paul avant de continuer sur sa lancée, « Limite je l'aurai aidé à finir sa glace, tellement j'étais fatigué et que j'en avais marre d'attendre ! »

_« Oh, que c'est chou ! En plus, je vois très bien la scène, c'est trop mignon…! » Taquina l'interlocuteur_

« Reggie, je ne l'ai pas fait. » Plaça péniblement Paul

_« J'aurais dû être là pour voir ça ! J'aurais immortalisé ce moment avec une belle photo. » Enchaina l'ainé_

« Mais écoute-moi ! Je ne l'ai pas fait, bon sang ! » Cria le jeune homme

_« Ah, vraiment ? » _

« Oui. » Affirma-t-il, irrité

_« Dommage. N'empêche même sans l'avoir fait, on aurait pu croire que vous étiez un couple… »_

Paul sursauta intérieurement. Un couple ? D'amoureux ? Il repensa au dîner et au moment il s'était fait cette même réflexion. Est-ce que les autres qui mangeaient autour d'eux les voyaient aussi comme ça ? Il n'espérait pas ! Se retrouver en couple, et de surcroit avec elle, était tout simplement écœurant et impossible. C'était le pire cauchemar qu'il pouvait lui arriver ! L'image des deux hérissons de feu flasha soudainement dans son esprit, le faisant grimacer de dégout. Il soupira ouvertement et roula sur son flanc gauche.

_« Et ensuite ? » Demanda Reggie_

« Elle était en train de finir sa glace, et je me suis endormi… »

_« Endormi ? »_

« Je te l'ai dit : J'étais fatigué. C'est à peine si je pouvais rester les yeux ouverts... »

_« S'endormir a son premier rendez-vous, faut le faire quand même... » Fit remarquer Reggie après avoir lâché un petit rire_

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! » Rétorqua-t-il immédiatement

_« Alors c'était quoi ? »_

« C'était… ! »

Il resta bloqué, la bouche ouverte, les mots coincés en travers de la gorge. C'était juste un moment de pause avec une écervelée. Rien d'autre. Ils n'avaient pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que cela soit un rendez-vous amoureux, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_« C'est bien ce que je disais. » Lâcha Reggie après avoir rit_

« Non, c'était juste un moment insupportable, que je devais passer avec une idiote insupportable. » Rétorqua-t-il en insistant bien sur le qualificatif

_« Mais vous avez dialogué, quand même ? Elle t'a posée des questions, je parie. »_

« Un peu. Oui, elle m'en a posée plusieurs. Mais c'était bien pour ne pas avoir une ambiance morbide que je lui ai répondu. »

_« Et toi, tu as appris des choses sur elle ? »_

« Non. »

Paul se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, à part qu'elle était coordinatrice, qu'elle avait à peu près le même âge de que lui, qu'elle aimait trois parfums de glace, et qu'elle était idiote. Mais pourquoi creuser plus loin ? Il n'en voyait pas trop l'utilité.

_« Je suis sûr que vous pourriez tout de même bien vous entendre, si vous prenez le temps de vous connaitre. »_

Le jeune homme grogna en guise de réponse, se repositionna sur le dos et se gratta les yeux, épuisé. Il bailla ouvertement et déclara qu'il allait devoir raccrocher puisqu'il était crevé.

_« Oui, je comprends. »_

« Juste pour te tenir au courant, j'ai remporté mon quatrième badge. »

_« Ah, tu as gagné contre le champion, alors ? Félicitations ! » Réussit-il à placer_

« Merci. Et en ce qui concerne l'entrainement de Feurisson, cela ne progresse pas beaucoup. Je me demande vraiment ce que je vais faire d'elle… » Soupira Paul

_« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es bon dresseur. Ton entrainement finira par payer. Accroche-toi et tout ira bien. »_

« Oui, tu as raison... »

_« Bonne nuit, Paul. Repose-toi bien. Je t'appellerais d'ici quelques jours. »_

« D'accord. Merci, à toi aussi. Salut… »

Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir et raccrocha lentement. Il lâcha le téléphone qui rebondit jusqu'au bord de son lit, se tortilla difficilement afin d'enlever son pantalon qu'il laissa choir sur le parquet, à côté de son sac, saisit ensuite son short de pyjama ainsi que son tee-shirt pour les enfiler, et se glissa finalement sous les couvertures. Il frictionna ses pieds avec son matelas afin de les réchauffer et expira un souffle bref. Il se pelotonna sur lui-même et, trop abattu pour penser quoi que ce soit de cette conversation, ferma les yeux en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : Dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur la coordinatrice, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur en guise de pyjama, qui soupira d'aise tout en se dirigeant vers son lit. Cette douche lui avait fait du bien. Elle allait pouvoir dormir tranquillement et dans un lit bien chaud. A vrai dire, même si elle avait sa tante pour les nuits à la belle étoile, elle n'aimait pas vraiment dormir dehors.

Aurore s'assied au bord de son lit et s'appuya sur ses paumes, les bras en arrière. Paul devait dormir profondément à l'heure qu'il était…, pensa-t-elle en faisant courir ses jambes dans le vide.

Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était endormi à table, elle avait vu un air différent de celui qu'il montrait d'habitude. Son visage ne comportait aucune méchanceté, aucun ennui. Il était juste détendu et calme. Alors elle avait continué de manger son dessert tout en le regardant avec un petit sourire, dévorant silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

En tout cas, cela changeait d'être à table avec lui. Les repas avec Sacha et Pierre étaient conviviales, chacun animait la conversation, et parfois, des rires venaient surplomber le groupe. Avec Paul, c'était différent, mais pas désagréable. Certes, il ne parlait pas autant que les deux garçons, mais manger avec lui était une occasion en or, qu'il ne fallait pas rater. Cela avait été une chance pour faire mieux connaissance. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose, mais elle l'avait sentie moins distant que les autres fois et c'était donc permis de creuser un peu les goûts du jeune homme.

Elle s'allongea sur le matelas, et fixa pensivement le plafond. Elle en était sûre. Elle le savait. Derrière son air méchant et froid, c'était quelqu'un de gentil. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle devait lui faire changer ses mauvaises habitudes et le faire s'ouvrir à elle. Reggie le lui avait dit, un jour, lorsqu'elle était venue lui rendre visite.

_« Paul est quelqu'un de réservé, tu sais. C'est de plus en plus difficile de communiquer avec lui. Il ne juge que par les combats et ne pense qu'à ça. Je m'inquiète pour lui. J'aimerais qu'il change ses attitudes désagréables et qu'il essaye de s'ouvrir aux autres. Ça lui ferait vraiment du bien. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à le résonner. Je sais que son caractère n'est pas facile du tout, mais est-ce que tu pourrais l'aider et veiller sur lui, s'il te plait ? » Avait-il finit par demandé_

Au début, elle était un peu réticente. D'accord, elle avait échangé plusieurs mots durant son voyage avec Sacha, mais maintenant, elle était seule. Cela l'étonnerait qu'elle arrive à ouvrir le moindre dialogue avec lui… Mais dans un autre sens, même si elle n'en était pas sûre, elle savait que Reggie avait besoin d'elle. Qu'elle devait lui accorder ce service et qu'elle jouerait un rôle important dans le changement de Paul. Donc elle avait acceptée, même si elle ne garantissait rien.

_« Merci beaucoup. Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. »Avait-il assuré dans un petit sourire_

Mais se débrouillait-elle bien, comme cela ? Faisait-elle ce qu'il fallait pour que Paul change ? Était-ce correcte ? Reggie l'avait ensuite rassuré en lui disant d'être elle-même et de ne pas sans faire. Elle n'avait ensuite pas très bien compris pourquoi il lui avait dit que si une personne était capable de faire changer son petit frère, c'était bien elle. Mais elle avait tout de même promis qu'elle ferait de son mieux.

Et c'était ce qu'elle s'efforçait de faire. Mais Paul ne voulait rien savoir. Enfin, après avoir parlé devant le distributeur, il avait autorisé, sans l'admettre réellement bien sûr, qu'elle pouvait le suivre et rester à ses côtés. Et elle s'en était donné à cœur joie. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le jeune homme acceptait le fait d'être suivit par une quelconque personne. Un vrai solitaire…, soupira-t-elle.

La coordinatrice se redressa, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se roula sous la couverture pour finalement fixer une latte en bois du parquet.

Mais peu importe. Aurore savait que petit à petit, elle finirait par le toucher. Et elle continuerait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise enfin cette coquille dans laquelle il se terrait depuis bien trop longtemps. De plus, les différentes réactions de Paul en étaient la preuve. Sa présence, ainsi que ses paroles et ses actes commençaient à l'affecter.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! :D

Je tenais juste à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaison, je n'ai pas relue :x

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : « Silence. Déconcertant. Apaisant. Affligeant. Et les pensées sont tournées vers toi... » Oohfemmeluxieuse**

_Un large sourire qui se forme sur son visage. Un rire qui résonne doucement. Une inconnue qui appelle le jeune homme en faisant un grand geste de la main et qui le rejoint._

Paul fronça les sourcils et bougea nerveusement sous ses couvertures.

_Adossé à un muret, il lui semblait voir un bout de jupe rose et des cheveux bleus._

Le jeune homme grogna clairement en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Aurore et réprima un soupir, mal à l'aise.

_Ils se regardèrent avant de décider silencieusement de rapprocher leurs mains l'une de l'autre. Leurs mains s'agrippèrent pour ensuite ne faire plus qu'un. Son corps frêle réduisit l'espace entre eux. Lors d'un simple pressement, une brève chaleur se répandit dans sa main et lors d'un bref instant, un souffle chaud lui brûla l'oreille. _

_« Tu m'as manquée… » Glisse-t-elle_

Paul roula à sur le côté et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

_Le visage de la coordinatrice s'approchait du sien. Lentement, timidement, pour finalement toucher ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Le contact se rompit et des mots remplis d'amour sortit de sa bouche._

Paul se redressa brusquement et exhala un cri de peur, les yeux écarquillés. Il toucha anxieusement son tee-shirt et constata dans une grimace qu'il puait la transpiration. Une autre grimace s'empara de son visage lorsqu'il se remémora le rêve qu'il venait de faire, une main sur la tempe. Il avait rêvé qu'il sortait avec cette idiote de coordinatrice, qu'ils s'étaient tenu tendrement la main et qu'en plus de ça, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ecœurant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment avait-il pu rêver de ça ? C'était dégoutant… !

Il tiqua et jura ouvertement contre les maudites répercussions qu'avait la réalité sur son sommeil. Il porta une main à sa bouche, ayant la désagréable sensation qu'il allait vomir d'une seconde à l'autre et déglutit difficilement.

Le jeune homme lâcha un râle tout en rejetant les couvertures et en posant ses pieds sur le paquet. Il jura une nouvelle fois et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain, ne supportant plus la mauvaise odeur que son corps dégageait.

Il ôta rapidement ses vêtements et s'enfonça rapidement sous la douche, non sans avoir soupiré encore une fois. Le corps complétement trempé en une minute, il se gratta la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Comment avait-il osé rêver d'une idiote pareille ? C'était pitoyable.

Une des images avec la coordinatrice refit surface, l'obligeant à contracter méchamment sa mâchoire. Ce n'était pas un rêve ridicule qui allait le perturber ! Il était bien plus résistant que ça ! Il se savonna énergiquement sur le torse et sous les bras avant de passer au bas du corps, la mine boudeuse.

Le dresseur se rinça et profita de la chaleur qui émanait du pommeau de douche pour soupirer d'aise. Et puis cela ne voulait rien dire, qu'il ait rêvé d'elle ! Il aurait très bien pu rêver de son grand frère !, se rassura-t-il.

Paul ouvrit sa bouche et laissa l'eau s'agglutiner dans sa bouche avant de repenser soudainement à l'une des images de son rêve. Il recracha tout et grimaça de dégout. Il s'aspergea le visage pour cacher sa gêne et grogna faiblement. Comment son subconscient avait-il pu se laisser embrasser par cette sotte ? Déjà le fait de la voir s'approcher de lui, et d'aussi près, était un tel déshonneur… ! Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi…

Il étala ensuite du shampoing sur ses cheveux et frotta jusqu'à ce que la mousse enveloppe tout son crâne. Les mouvements ralentirent légèrement lorsqu'il s'enferma à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Et puis ces mots qu'il avait entendu de sa bouche après qu'elle ait décollé ses lèvres des siennes. Des mots aussi pathétiques qu'elle. Des mots à faire saigner les oreilles tellement ils étaient horribles et rempli de sincérité. Et ils lui étaient destinés. Encore pire.

Paul plissa les yeux à cause des projections de savon qui venait d'entrer dans sa bouche, et tira la langue dans une grimace non dissimulée. Il ferma les paupières, saisit le pommeau de douche et balança sa tête en arrière.

Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière pour être certain que la mousse ne coule pas dans son visage et pris soin de passer l'eau sur tout le crâne. Sa main emmêlée celle d'Aurore passa dans son esprit, le faisant plisser les paupières. Le moment était à la fois tendre et hésitant, comme s'ils avaient peur de faire mal à l'autre dans ce simple contact. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait apprécié la chaleur que leurs paumes s'étaient transmissent.

Le jeune homme frissonna en se rappelant la voix de la coordinatrice qui avait bourdonné à l'intérieur de son oreille. C'était une voix étonnamment douce et pas stridente, comme à son habitude. Une voix enfantine et pleine de gentillesse.

Même dans ses rêves, elle le harcelait ! Cela devenait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il râla activement en passant une dernière fois le jet d'eau sur son visage, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait vraiment le don pour l'agacer au point au point… ! Mais une chose était sûre : Il ne raconterait jamais cela à Reggie. Si c'était pour qu'il se moque de lui, ce n'était pas la peine. Et puis, lui et ses idées mal placées…, pensa Paul en coupant l'eau.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement et sortit de la douche pour se sécher rapidement. Il quitta la salle de bain, s'habilla lentement et finit par passer un coup de sèche-cheveux sur son crâne.

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, il enfila sa veste, mit son sac en bandoulière et passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de sortir de la chambre. Il grogna ensuite contre la longueur du couloir et des escaliers qui se trouvaient au bout. Paul enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et avança au rythme de ses pas avant d'entendre un craquement de plancher et de s'arrête net. Pensant certainement que c'était le fruit de son imagination, il reprit sa marche, les yeux clos. Un second grincement atteignit ses oreilles et l'obligea à se retourner, les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme resta figé devant un hérisson reconnaissable entre mille qui trainait à ses pieds.

« Oh, j'y crois pas… » S'exaspéra-t-il, « Après elle, c'est toi qui me colle… ! Vous n'en avez pas marre ? »

Il réprima un lourd soupir, continua son chemin sur un mètre et se stoppa une deuxième fois pour regarder derrière son épaule, les yeux plissés. Et d'ailleurs, où était sa dresseuse ? Si tout le monde lâchait ses Pokémons comme elle, le centre serait un vrai zoo. A moins qu'il n'ait encore échappé à sa surveillance, ce qui ne l'étonnait même plus. Il soupira brièvement et fit volte-face au hérisson.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es perdu ? » Se moqua-t-il dans un léger sourire

L'animal fronça les sourcils, un sourire mécontent sur le visage. Paul prit un air fatigué et fixa d'un œil épuisé le Pokémon Feu.

« Arrête de me suivre, maintenant. Va retrouver ta dresseuse. » Déclara-t-il avant de continuer son chemin, les paupières fermés

Le jeune homme sentit une fois de plus la présence du hérisson et lâcha un long râle, exaspéré. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter : Il ne l'écouterait pas. La meilleur solution, et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout, serait de retrouver la coordinatrice pour se débarrasser définitivement de ce boulet. Il descendit enfin les escaliers et se retrouva dans le hall.

Cherchant un bonnet blanc et des cheveux bleus au milieu de la foule, il analysa les différentes personnes qui se baladaient ici et là. Il grogna ouvertement en ne la voyant pas et bifurqua à droite, pensant que vue l'heure, elle se trouvait certainement au réfectoire.

Paul se posta devant la porte de la cantine et balaya rapidement les tables du regard. Aurore n'était pas ici non plus. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Se demanda-t-il en longeant le couloir sur la gauche avant de se stopper net, pensant à l'endroit où il allait se rendre, mal à l'aise. Non, il ne pouvait tout de même pas aller là-bas… ! C'était la honte ! Et puis, c'était un mec… ! Les femmes allaient le regarder de haut en le dévisageant.

Il jura tout en grognant entre ses dents, se justifiant mentalement que c'était pour la bonne cause, et poursuivit sa route. Il leva un œil sur le panneau qui indiquait la direction des toilettes, s'arrêta devant la porte sur laquelle figurait un petit pictogramme féminin, et réprima un lourd soupir.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et vit qu'une femme se lavait les mains, tandis qu'une autre entrait dans une des cabines. Il grimaça discrètement et appela la coordinatrice dans une pointe d'anxiété, attendant une possible réponse de la coordinatrice avant de se sentir observé. Il tourna automatiquement la tête à droite et vit que la femme le détaillait sans retenue.

« Vous ne savez pas lire le symbole sur la porte ? C'est pour les femmes, ici. » Fit-elle remarquer

Il la toisa méchamment et grimaça dans un léger grognement. Elle ne voyait pas qu'il cherchait quelqu'un ? Elle était dans sa semaine rouge, ou quoi ? Il ferma les yeux et sortit des toilettes et ce, non sans avoir lâché un râle très significatif. Le type Feu trottinait toujours sur ses talons.

Paul enfonça ses mains dans les poches et regagna rapidement le hall. Elle était forcément dans le centre. Et si en fin de compte, elle était dans sa chambre ? Si ça se trouve, elle n'était pas encore sortie et s'y trouvait toujours… Au point où il en était, autant essayé. Après s'être renseigné à l'accueil, il grimpa les escaliers et arriva devant la chambre de la coordinatrice.

Il inspira brièvement, ne pensant qu'au boulet auquel il devait se débarrasser, et toqua à l'aide de ses phalanges de quelques coups sec. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux à l'avance, déterminé à lui faire une nouvelle scène à cause de son Pokémon. Un bruit métallique arriva à ses oreilles avant de voir la porte s'entre-ouvrir.

« Tu ne sais pas garder tes-…. »

Les cheveux mouillés, sortie récemment de la douche, Aurore le regarda avec étonnement. Paul s'était subitement arrêter de parler pour se tendre intérieurement, revoyant l'image de son corps pressé contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux afin d'effacer ce souvenir et planta un regarde neutre dans les prunelles de la jeune fille.

« Paul ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Mal à l'aise, il ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle continue de parler. Ce qu'elle fit dans un petit sourire et en ouvrant totalement la porte.

« Entre, si tu veux. » Déclara-t-elle en faisant demi-tour

Perplexe, Paul resta un instant planté devant la chambre, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui obéir ou refuser son invitation. Il réprima un soupir et franchit finalement le seuil de la porte. Il aperçut le petit pingouin bleu assis sur le bureau mais l'ignora et reporta son attention sur la coordinatrice. Elle empoignait sa brosse pour la passer soigneusement dans ses cheveux avant de remarquer son compagnon de poches aux pieds du jeune homme et de tiquer légèrement.

« Feurisson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Paul ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a laissé dans les couloirs ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Rétorqua Aurore, « Il a dû sortir tout seul de sa Pokéball ! »

« Bravo pour ton manque d'attention. »

« J'étais dans la douche ! Ça se voit, non ? »

Paul croisa ses bras sur son torse et détourna le regard. Du coin de l'œil, il scruta la coordinatrice se coiffer avec attention avant qu'elle n'attrape son sèche-cheveux, rendant la conversation impossible.

Il en profita pour observer la chambre et les affaires de la jeune fille qui trainait un peu partout. Vêtements qui s'éternisaient sur la chaise du bureau, pyjama encore en boule sur le lit, couvertures en vrac, sac qui gisait sur le matelas, vomissant au passage des tas de trucs inutiles comme des photos, des dépliants pour les concours Pokémons, sa montre rose, une trousse contenant de maquillage, ou encore ses petites sphères rouges et blanches.

Le bruit d'une voix aigüe passa dans ses oreilles, attirant son attention sur la gauche. Aurore s'ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux avant d'éteindre l'appareil et de le poser sur le bureau. Elle se hâta sur le lit, faisant froncer les sourcils du jeune homme. Pourquoi s'était-elle empressée devant le lit pour s'y pencher, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il comprit enfin en la voyant fourrer tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans son sac ainsi que dans les poches qui se trouvait sur le côté.

« Désolé pour le bazar. » S'excusa-t-elle, « Comme tu le devine, je me suis levée il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors je n'ai pas encore eue le temps de ranger… »

Paul ne releva pas son explication et détailla silencieusement les gestes de la coordinatrice. Ses mains étaient fines. Elles casaient, garnissaient les endroits vides, sortaient tous les objets lorsque les suivants ne rentraient plus, et réorganisaient leurs emplacements. Le travail, en plus d'être minutieux, donnait l'impression d'être fait mécaniquement, comme si elles savaient exactement où ils devaient être.

Il leva ensuite les yeux sur le visage de la coordinatrice ; concentré dans une pointe de gêne. Voilà comment il était. Elle se sentait sans doute embarrassée qu'il voie tout ce bazar digne d'une chambre pour gamin. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés par endroit et il pouvait sentir l'odeur du shampoing qui s'en dégageait lorsqu'elle bougeait rapidement la tête. Une odeur agréable, nota-t-il avant de grimacer discrètement et de fermer les yeux.

« C'est bon. Pas la peine que tout soit nickel chrome. » Grogna-t-il

A vrai dire, il ne supportait plus que la coordinatrice soit devenue une maniaque en quelques secondes. Cela lui rappelait vraiment Reggie, qui était très pointilleux sur la propreté d'une maison et sur la vue qu'avaient leurs visiteurs. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et regarda Aurore soupirer brièvement, contente d'avoir rangé ses affaires, et se retourner vers lui pour lâcher un petit « Voilà. ». Le jeune homme croisa son regard et vit qu'elle le détaillait rapidement, le mettant mal à l'aise et l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur son pied gauche.

« Ça ne va pas, Paul ? T'as l'air fatigué…. » Remarqua-t-elle

« J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout. » Expliqua-t-il simplement

« Oh… »

La coordinatrice regagna le bureau et passa un autre coup de sèche-cheveux pour le reposer une minute plus tard. Elle saisit sa brosse et se coiffa à nouveau, tandis que son compagnon de type Feu sauta sur les couvertures pour s'y rouler en boule et guetta Paul d'un œil attentif.

Aurore saisit son flacon de parfum et s'en aspergea rapidement sur le cou ainsi que sur les vêtements avant de remettre le bouchon dessus dans un petit bruit. Il inspira directement et plissa le nez. C'était la même odeur qu'il avait senti dans son rêve, lorsqu'elle s'était collée à lui et qu'elle lui avait parlé. Il ferma rapidement les yeux en réprimant un grognement qu'il voulait le plus silencieux possible, avant d'ouvrir les paupières.

« Ah, désolée. Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. » Déclara-t-elle, « L'odeur monte vite à la tête. Si tu as mal dormi, ça ne va pas être très agréable. » Expliqua-t-elle en faisant un pas vers la vitre

Mince, elle l'avait vue. Et voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Le parfum était passable, il sentait même plutôt bon et restait suffisamment longtemps dans les narines pour que l'odeur soit agréable. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était du déodorant premier prix qui puait au bout d'une heure d'utilisation...

« C'est bon. C'est supportable. » Rétorqua calmement Paul, les yeux clos

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

La coordinatrice saisit son bonnet blanc, l'enfila sur son crâne et rassembla les dernières affaires qui gisaient çà et là. Paul se sentit observer et tourna la tête pour voir que le hérisson le regardait toujours. Il lui lança une œillade haineuse, fronça les sourcils, grogna et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille afin qu'elle accroche son regard. Aurore ferma les yeux et baissa les yeux sur son compagnon de feu.

« Allez, Feurisson. Rentre dans ta Pokéball. »

L'animal leva la tête et interrogea sa dresseuse du regard. Elle lui sourit doucement, comme si ce sourire lui fournissait l'explication qu'il recherchait, et la vit saisir sa balle rouge et blanche pour le faire entrer à l'intérieur. Paul plissa les yeux, méfiant.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? D'habitude, tu adores voir ton Pokémon réclamer sa chérie pour que je m'énerve. »

Elle le fixa un instant et finit par fermer les yeux pour empoigner son sac et le caler silencieusement sur son dos. Elle vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre si elle n'avait rien oubliée, intimant au petit pingouin de la suivre et sortit de la pièce, le type Eau et Paul sur les talons, mécontent. Pourquoi elle ne lui répondait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait, encore ? Il regarda Aurore refermer sa porte à clé et s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

« Je dois quitter la ville. Un concours à lieu dans la prochaine et le trajet est long. Si je veux pouvoir y arriver à temps, je dois partir le plus tôt possible. » Finit-elle par annoncer

« Où ça ? » Demanda-t-il avant de sursauter intérieurement

Le jeune homme grimaça en jurant mentalement contre sa soudaine curiosité. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, de savoir dans quelle ville elle allait ? Il s'en fichait, après tout ! Il vit la jeune fille stopper sa marche pour tourner la tête à gauche, légèrement étonné. Il grogna brièvement et descendit rapidement les escaliers, gêné. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et Aurore lui fit face dans un petit sourire.

« Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ? »

Paul réfléchit un instant. Même s'il commençait à avoir faim, il ne voulait pas se retrouver une seconde fois à la même table qu'elle. Depuis ce matin, il ne se sentait pas bien en sa présence et ne voulait plus qu'elle le voit mal à l'aise à cause d'elle.

« Non. » Refusa-t-il en détourant le regard

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit sourire doucement avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté et d'hausser les épaules dans un « Comme tu veux. » avant de lui lancer une rapide œillade pour la voir disparaitre dans le couloir menant au réfectoire.

Paul râla intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi curieux envers quelque chose de pathétique comme une simple destination ? Il était vraiment ridicule…, soupira-t-il. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chambre d'Aurore mais le fait d'être entré dans celle qu'elle empruntait, même s'il avait eu la permission, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir violé son intimité. D'avoir entré dans sa bulle à elle. De plus, les différents faits et gestes de la coordinatrice lui avaient rappelé à plusieurs reprises le rêve qu'il avait fait. Après réflexion, c'était un rêve bizarre... Bizarre parce qu'il partageait des choses avec elle, et bizarre parce que c'était justement des choses que faisaient couramment des amoureux.

Et maintenant, elle va devoir le lâcher pendant un moment pour continuer son voyage. Comme lui va devoir le continuer. La raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé, c'était qu'il avait envie de voir comment elle s'en sortait dans les concours. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, en réalité. Et même s'il rabaissait son niveau ainsi que sa façon de dresser, elle ne devait pas être si faible que ça. Elle avait tout de même participé au Grand Festival. Ce n'était pas rien…

Paul grogna activement contre les pensées qui se créaient et s'emmêlaient à l'intérieur de son esprit et ferma les yeux, pensant vraiment qu'il allait devenir fou. Il soupira longuement pour finalement sortir du centre Pokémon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aurore mordit dans son toast grillé et mâchouilla rapidement le pain avant de l'avaler. Elle tourna la tête vers l'allée et baissa les yeux sur son fidèle compagnon bleu qui finissait une énième bouchée de nourriture Pokémon.

« Ne mange pas trop vite, tu vas avoir mal au ventre après… »

Le pingouin la rassura d'un mouvement de la nageoire et continua à grignoter dans sa gamelle. La coordinatrice s'accouda au rebord de la table et posa sa joue à l'intérieur de sa paume.

« Dis Tiplouf, tu n'as pas trouvé le comportement de Paul étrange ? » Questionna-t-elle subitement

Le type Eau tiqua et pivota sur sa dresseuse, confus. Elle avait bien vue que Paul ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Même si c'était à cause de son Feurisson, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un pas vers elle.

Et puis, rien que le fait qu'elle lui ait proposée d'entrer dans sa chambre l'avait déstabilisé. C'est vrai que de son point de vue, entrer dans la chambre d'une fille, et qui plus est, dans celle d'une fille qui était tout son contraire, ne devait pas être plaisant. Il avait mal dormi, à ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était sans doute pour cela, aussi.

Aurore touilla son chocolat et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle le reposa dans un soupir, s'essuya la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette de table et saisit un énième toast qui gisait au bord de son assiette. Elle mordit dedans alors qu'une stupide pensée traversa son esprit.

Quand elle s'était dépêchée de ranger tout son bazar en s'excusant piteusement, Paul l'avait rassuré en disant qu'elle n'était pas obligé d'avoir une chambre extrêmement propre. Cela voulait dire que lui aussi, laissait trainer ses affaires n'importe où, en vrac ? Que c'était une personne bordélique ? Elle avait dû mal à se l'imaginer comme tel… En ce qui la concernait, elle devait bien admettre que l'image de la fille négligée ne la favorisait vraiment pas, mais il fallait bien l'avouer : Tout le monde faisait pareil. Ils rangeaient leurs affaires que lorsqu'ils en avaient envie ou par obligation. Alors elle n'avait pas pris le temps de tout ranger. Et puis, elle n'avait pas prévue que Paul débarquerait en pleine matinée. Tout cela à cause de Feurisson, constata-t-elle dans un soupir. Dans un autre sens, elle était plutôt contente de lui avoir parlé grâce à son Pokémon, pensa-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

En tout cas, elle lui avait quand même rendue service, en faisant rentrer le type Feu dans sa Pokéball. Elle avait failli le taquiner encore une fois, mais sachant que la conversation tournerait plus en rond qu'autre chose, elle avait décidé d'abandonner cette idée.

La coordinatrice finit son pain grillé et s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise dans un soupir d'aise. Les cris de son compagnon bleu la firent soudainement sursauter. Elle lui demandait ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il s'excitait de cette manière, ce à quoi le petit pingouin rétorqua en agitant les nageoires que s'ils restaient ici plus longtemps, ils n'allaient jamais arriver à la prochaine ville pour participer au concours. Paniquée, Aurore bu rapidement le reste de sa boisson, s'essuya la bouche à la va-vite, se redressa brusquement pour enfiler son sac à dos et apporta son plateau sur les chariots prévus.

Elle quitta le réfectoire en courant et se posta presque brutalement devant le comptoir. Elle salua l'infirmière et lui remit les clefs de sa chambre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre et de lâcher un râle satisfait. C'était bon : Elle était dans les temps. Au final, son Pokémon l'avait fait stresser pour rien…

La coordinatrice baissa les yeux sur son fidèle compagnon et tendit les bras pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Content, il sauta joyeusement dans un petit bond et se cala confortablement dans les bras de sa dresseuse. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie tout en reprenant son souffle. Les portes s'ouvrèrent mécaniquement sur son passage avant de se refermer derrière son dos.

Aurore aperçut quelqu'un du coin de l'œil, tourna la tête à gauche, ralentissant au même moment sa marche et tiqua avant d'analyser rapidement l'inconnu. Adossé contre le bâtiment, les bras croisés, le pied replié contre le mur, Paul venait de croiser son regard, étonné. Elle cligna des yeux et continua comme si de rien n'était, inquiétant au passage le Type Eau qui leva les yeux vers elle. Elle resserra le corps du pingouin dans un bras, sourit largement et se retourna criant le nom du jeune homme, captivant ainsi son attention.

« Pour répondre à ta question, mon concours se déroule à Oliville ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! Et prends soin de toi, Paul ! » Cria-t-elle en secouant énergiquement son bras dans les airs

Aurore pivota sur elle-même et poursuivit son chemin, la mine réjouie, sans se douter qu'elle avait réussi à arracher un sourire au désagréable jeune homme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : « L'amour. C'est tellement vaste. Il a tellement d'apparences. Tellement de visages finalement... » Oohfemmeluxieuse**

Les mains dans la poche de sa veste, Paul traversa un passage piéton et continua tranquillement sur la chaussée. D'imposant crient et braillement lui cassèrent les oreilles, l'obligeant à tourner la tête à gauche, vers un énorme dôme, les sourcils froncés. Une impressionnante foule était réunie sur les différents stands, tandis que d'autres s'agglutinait sous les arcades. Il s'arrêta un instant, balaya la foule du regard et, poussé par une nouvelle curiosité, se dirigea vers le bâtiment rond.

Il bouscula plusieurs personnes, jouant des pieds et des mains afin d'arriver sous les arcades, et entendit les différents commentaires de la foule.

« C'est serré… ! », « Il ne laisse pas de répit à son adversaire ! », « Plus qu'une minute ! », « Qui va gagner, à ton avis… ? »

De plus en plus intrigué, il finit par atteindre le hall avant d'être littéralement plaqué dans un coin, écrasé par des inconnus un peu trop impulsifs. Le jeune homme grogna ouvertement et aperçut ensuite un visage familier sur un écran géant. C'était la retransmission d'un combat. D'un concours, plus exactement. Et la coordinatrice possédait un air déterminé, comme assoiffée par la victoire. Sa voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs de la salle, tandis que l'image d'un hérisson mal en point et sur une plateforme flottante, s'affichait à l'écran.

« Tiens bon, Feurisson ! Le match n'est pas fini : On peut encore retourner la situation ! »

L'animal se redressa sur ses membres fébriles avant que la caméra ne filme son adversaire. Un Type Eau. Un Azumarill. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait dû mal. Avec un désavantage pareil… La souris toisait sérieusement le Type Feu et s'autorisa un léger et fier rictus. La télé montrait à présent le tableau des résultats, suivit des commentaires perspicaces de la présentatrice. Paul ignora les cris aigue de la maitresse de scène et se concentra sur l'image. C'était la photo des deux coordinatrices, le score comptabilisé en diagramme circulaire pâle et au milieu, le temps qui s'écoulait seconde par seconde. L'adversaire d'Aurore avait plus de points qu'elle et le temps diminuait encore. En d'autres termes, elle était en train de perdre.

Paul fixait le regard dur ainsi que la mâchoire serrée de la jeune fille avant d'entendre sa voix résonner une secondes fois.

« Lance-flamme ! » Ordonna-t-elle

Le hérisson gonfla ses joues et cracha d'impressionnantes gerbes de flamme en direction de la souris, qui se mit mécaniquement en garde, le buste en avant.

« Contre avec Hydrocanon ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le Type Eau projeta un énorme jet d'eau qui se cogna contre le feu, créant ainsi un léger bras de fer, avant de gagner dangereusement du terrain et de foncer sur son ennemi, faisant perdre encore des points à Aurore.

« Feurisson, saute et utilise Brouillard ! »

Le hérisson évita de justesse le canon d'eau et souffla une épaisse fumée qui envahie l'air de combat et engloutit la souris bleue, prise au dépourvue.

« Continue avec Météores ! » Enchaîna précipitamment Aurore

Des étoiles jaunes transpercèrent le nuage noir et frappèrent de plein fouet son adversaire, faisant ainsi perdre des points au score de son propriétaire. Paul observa le visage d'Aurore que l'écran montrait. Elle souriait. Elle reprenait espoir. L'image changea et affichait le temps devenu maintenant critique.

« C'est bien ! » Félicita la coordinatrice, « Finissons-en : Roue de feu ! »

Le jeune homme tiqua et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi une attaque directe ? Son adversaire pouvait riposter lorsqu'il le sentirait assez proche. N'avait-elle pas vue que le piège dans lequel elle allait bêtement tomber ? Une attaque à distance aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire, tout en minimisant ses chances de défaite. Il regarda l'animal prendre appui la plateforme blanche, bondir dans les airs et se rouler en boule pour faire éclater son pouvoir dans une étonnante roue enflammée. Il fonça à toute vitesse sur le nuage noir avant d'entendre la voix de l'autre coordinatrice.

« Azumarill, Damoclès ! »

La souris bleue, entourée d'un éblouissant halo blanc, perça la fumée et cogna durement la roue de feu, tandis que la présentatrice commenta inutilement l'action, et que le visage crispé des deux coordinatrices s'affichait à l'écran. Le hérisson ne résista pas longtemps et voltigea lentement dans les airs, sous les cris apeurée de sa dresseuse.

« Enchaine avec Queue de fer ! » Répliqua l'autre coordinatrice

Le Type Eau fit briller sa queue d'une couleur métallique et frappa brutalement l'estomac du hérisson, le visage crispé et tordu de douleur. Il s'écrasa brusquement sur l'une des plateformes qui bougea légèrement sous son poids. La fumée se dissipa, alors qu'Aurore encourageait son compagnon de poche à se relever, le suppliant de toutes ses forces. Un strident sifflet retentit dans les hauts parleurs, tandis que la présentatrice annonça la fin du temps réglementaire.

Bien qu'il ait déjà une petite idée du résultat, Paul scruta silencieusement l'écran, impatient de savoir qui était la gagnante. Le verdict venait soudainement de tomber. Les points de l'adversaire d'Aurore étaient supérieurs, la déclarant ainsi victorieuse.

Les applaudissements fusaient, s'amplifiaient alors que l'écran affichait maintenant le terrain dans son ensemble. La gagnante avait le sourire aux lèvres, son Pokémon dans les bras. Aurore, elle avait la tête basse, déçue. Elle sauta sur la plateforme blanche pour rejoindre son compagnon de poche, qui ouvrait à peine les yeux et la regardait, coupable d'avoir perdu le match. Elle devait certainement lui murmurer des mots hypocrites, comme quoi il s'était bien battu, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois…

« Dommage pour Aurore… », « Elle a eue du cran, d'affronter un type Eau avec un type Feu… ! », « Ce concours était difficile. C'est tout de même bien qu'elle soit arrivée en finale. », « C'était un beau combat, je trouve… », « Pour moi, ils étaient tous les deux formidables ! » Commentèrent les téléspectateurs

Paul grimaça de dégout. De toute façon, il savait qu'elle était nulle. Rien qu'avec le type qu'elle avait choisi et aux fautes qu'elle avait facilement commises ! S'il était à sa place, jamais il n'aurait fait ce genre d'erreurs ! Vraiment, qu'elle débutante… ! Mais dans un autre sens, comme le disait son entourage, elle était quand même arrivé jusqu'en final…

Paul ferma les yeux, mécontent. Non, en fait, c'est le résultat qui comptait. Elle avait perdue, un point c'est tout. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne savait pas s'entrainer. Elle qui disait que l'amour et l'attention rendait les Pokémons plus forts, elle devait se sentir complétement pathétique, à présent ! , pensa le jeune homme dans un léger rire. Elle qui donne des conseils et ne sait même pas les utiliser… ! C'est pitoyable !

Paul soupira longuement et quitta difficilement le hall pour sortir du bain de foule qui lui bloquait le passage. Il grimaça après qu'il fut hors de portée de tous ces inconnus, et voyant à sa montre que l'heure du repas de midi approchait, il bifurqua dans une autre rue afin de rejoindre un restaurant, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La montre d'Aurore indiquait dans un petit bruit qu'il était 12 : 10, ce que la coordinatrice ignora en détournant légèrement le regard, la tête baisse. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les vestiaires et ne s'était même pas changée, portant encore sa tenue de concours. Une robe beige sans prétention qui la mettait gracieusement en valeur, munit d'un épais ruban noir derrière. Elle serra les dents, rageuse. Elle avait perdue plusieurs fois, savait très bien quel sentiment désagréable cela procurait, mais la réalité était toujours aussi blessante. Aurore tourna la tête vers le hérisson à ses côtés. La respiration lente, les yeux clos, il reprenait petit à petit des forces. Cependant, un soin complet au centre Pokémon serait plus avantageux et certainement plus rapide.

« Peut-être que Paul a raison, finalement… L'attention et l'amour ne servent à rien, pour gagner un match… » Marmonna-t-elle

L'animal ouvrit les paupières et se redressa doucement pour cogner le bras de sa dresseuse. Elle sourit presque immédiatement et le rassura dans une brève caresse.

« Désolé. Je dis n'importe quoi. »

Le type Feu avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur son sort. La prochaine fois, ils gagneraient à coup sûr. Après tout, si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé à ce moment-là, et s'il avait eu un peu plus de résistance, ce sont eux qui auraient remporté le combat. Cependant, elle avait beau penser ceci, si elle le faisait, c'était uniquement pour s'en convaincre et se rassurer.

Parce qu'au fond, c'était Paul qui avait raison sur toute la ligne. Pour gagner, il fallait de la force. De la puissance. De la stratégie. En bref, s'entrainer à la méthode dure. Même Reggie le reconnaissait. Le procédé de son frère était brutale et peu aimable mais les résultats étaient là : C'était un bon dresseur. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à lui faire admettre que l'amour et la confiance sont essentielles à n'importe qu'elle vie ? Elle était ridicule…, soupira-t-elle avant que le grincement d'une porte ne la tire de sa rêverie, l'obligeant à cligner des yeux et à lever la tête.

« Nous allons fermer le bâtiment. » Avertit la maîtresse de scène

Aurore hocha la tête et la regarda s'avancer vers elle.

« Je tenais à te dire que ton combat était génial. Dommage que le temps ce soit écoulé, tout à l'heure. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu gagneras la prochaine fois. » Assura-t-elle dans un petit sourire

« Oui, merci. »

La jeune femme se retourna en lui intimant de se dépêcher et de sortir rapidement de l'établissement, ajoutant au passage qu'elle devait passer au centre pour faire soigner son Pokémon. La porte claqua tandis que la coordinatrice soupira une nouvelle fois en se décollant du banc. Elle se changea rapidement, enfonça son énorme bonnet sur le crâne et sourit aux deux orbes rouges à ses pieds. Les portes du dôme se refermèrent derrière la coordinatrice tandis qu'elle offrit son visage à la lumière du soleil, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle quitta ensuite le terrain où différents vendeurs remballaient leurs stands et traversa le passage piéton après avoir regardé des deux côtés de la route.

Aurore pressa le pas tout en s'excusant auprès de son compagnon de poche pour lui faire subir cela et justifiant qu'il fallait arriver le plus vite au centre Pokémon. Vu l'heure, il devait être blindé, et ils devraient sans doute attendre une bonne heure avant que leurs tour ne viennent. Elle s'arrêta devant une longue ruelle, l'observa un instant, pointa du doigt la lumière qui s'en dégageait de l'autre côté et annonça au Type Feu que c'était par là.

Le hérisson suivit du mieux qu'il pouvait sa dresseuse et la rejoignit dans un léger bond en évitant une poubelle qui lui bloquait le chemin. Ils sortirent de la ruelle et, après avoir regardés autour d'eux, ils foncèrent sur un plan de la ville qui était affiché à un mètre de là.

« Mmh… Il faut aller à gauche. Et le centre est deux pâtés de maison plus loin. » Annonça-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux sur son compagnon, « Ca va aller, tu pourras tenir le coup ? »

Le Type Feu se tourna vers elle et lui sourit d'un air déterminé, signe qu'il était encore en forme pour continuer la route. La coordinatrice lui rendit son sourire et pivota sur elle-même pour finalement déclarer qu'ils y allaient. Aurore arriva au bout de la rue et tourna au coin d'un bâtiment avant de se figer, étonné.

Des ouvriers perçaient le bitume, donnaient des directives, creusaient des trous, conduisaient des pelleteuses, mesuraient le sol ou bien finissaient de sécuriser l'endroit. Sans compter le bruit assourdissant qui les accompagnaient. Dépité, elle grimaça en exhalant un soupir et s'approcha ensuite d'un homme au gilet fluo. Il l'aperçut immédiatement et fit un pas en avant.

« Le passage est interdit au public, mademoiselle. »

« Mais je dois passer par là pour aller au centre ! Mon Pokémon a rapidement besoin de soin ! » Rétorqua-t-elle montrant d'un geste bref l'animal qui se trouvait à ses pieds

L'homme rehaussa ses épaules et osa un sourire désolé avant de continuer ses explications.

« Je suis désolé. Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes en plein travaux. De plus, il remonte toute l'avenue. Il va falloir faire un détour. »

Aurore soupira grassement, déçue, planta son poignet gauche sur sa hanche et baissa la tête afin de croiser les deux orbes rouges du Type Feu.

« Tu te sens capable de faire un aussi grand détour ? »

Le Pokémon acquiesça de la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage. La coordinatrice reporta son attention sur l'ouvrier et trancha rapidement ses excuses en déclarant que ce n'était rien avant de le remercier et de faire demi-tour.

Aurore soupira ouvertement en arrivant au carrefour qu'elle avait franchis il n'y a même pas deux minutes.

« Qu'elle poisse… ! » Maugréa-t-elle

Cela ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas de faire tout ce chemin, parce qu'il fallait marcher et que ses pieds réclamaient silencieusement de pouvoir se reposer. Et puis, son Pokémon devait être au bout du rouleau, lui aussi. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidés de faire ce fichu chantier pendant le temps du concours ? Ils n'auraient pas pu prévenir avant ? Pff… Ils faisaient vraiment tout pour compliquer la vie des citoyens, ceux-là…!

Elle réfléchit un instant, se disant que le port n'était qu'à une rue d'ici et qu'elle pouvait passer par là pour atteindre le centre Pokémon. Oui, cela semblait être une bonne idée, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Aurore entreprit alors de gagner le port en s'enfonçant dans la route qui se trouvait devant elle.

La jeune fille laissa tomber son regard sur le hérisson et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de toutes ses égratignures. Si elle avait mieux réfléchie et utiliser ses coups au bon moment, il n'aurait pas été blessé comme cela. Au final, elle faisait vraiment une piètre dresseuse… Aurore soupira. Et voilà qu'elle remettait encore ses qualités de coordinatrice en question. Cela faisait la seconde fois depuis qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans la région de Johto…

Elle avait voulue jouer les dures en faisant appel à un Type Feu, sachant pertinemment que son adversaire en profiterait et choisirait sa faiblesse. Après tout, lors de son voyage initiatique, elle avait appris qu'un type désavantagé pouvait très bien remporter une manche. Mais cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups et possédait un pourcentage de réussite assez variable. Et son compagnon de poche en avait fait les frais. Si elle avait choisi son écureuil électrique, le ruban du concours reposerait tranquillement dans sa boite, avec les trois premiers…

Aurore laissa passer une voiture folle et traversa ensuite le passage piéton pour continuer sur plusieurs mètres. Une légère brise rafraîchit son visage. Elle sourit doucement à la vue du port qui se trouvait devant elle avant d'avancer lentement. Son sourire s'effaça petit à petit, et lorsque ses deux prunelles bleues accrochèrent un imposant paquebot, ses pas s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

Alors qu'elle plissait nostalgiquement les yeux, une maigre moue s'empara de sa mâchoire. Elle repensa à ses amis. Sacha devait conquérir une nouvelle ligue, gagnant encore et toujours d'expérience à chaque adversaire battu. Pierre, quant à lui, devait être en train de passer les examens d'entrée en tant que docteur Pokémon… Allaient-ils bien ? Pensaient-ils à elle, quelques fois ? Se souvenaient-ils de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ? Une chose était sûre, elle était certaine que ses amis avaient fait des progrès.

Aurore soupira longuement et reprit sa marche en doublant plusieurs bateaux tenu en laisse par une corde et qui tanguaient au rythme des vagues. Et Paul ? Avait-il progressé, lui aussi ? Avait-il déjà remporté le badge de la ville ? Et au fait, est-ce qu'il avait vu son combat ? Elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait demandé où se déroulait le concours, mais elle ne l'avait pas vue. Oh, et puis de toute façon, c'était mieux ainsi. Déjà qu'il la rabaissait sans avoir assisté à aucun de ses matchs, alors s'il l'avait vue, il l'aurait vraiment trouvé pathétique.

Elle coula une œillade en direction du hérisson à ses pieds, constatant au passage qu'il avait un peu reprit des couleurs et se décida à hâter le pas. Elle finit par arriver au bout du port et remonta la petite rue. Ils étaient presque arrivés. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à continuer tout droit et ils atteindraient enfin le centre Pokémon.

La coordinatrice avança deux mètres avant qu'une bourrasque ne la stoppe subitement. Elle se protégea, les sourcils froncés, avant de sursauter en constatant que la fameuse bourrasque était mêlée à du sable rêche. Qu'est-ce que du sable venait faire au abord de la ville ? Ils étaient près de la mer. Il ne devrait pas avoir une tempête de sable, et d'une forte intensité ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, donc ?

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Feurisson ? » Demanda-t-elle difficilement

Alors que l'animal s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au sol en acquiesçant de la tête, le vent cessa petit à petit et le calme réapparut sous les yeux troublés de la coordinatrice.

« Cette tempête de sable était bizarre… »

Un cri imposant surgit du haut des bâtiments avant qu'une boule marron ne s'écrase sur le béton, à un mètre d'eux. La poussière se dissipa, révélant une belette jaune surmontés d'écailles et muni de griffes plutôt bien aiguisées. Visiblement, une rage intense avait pris possession de son visage tandis que ses deux orbes noirs les fixaient méchamment. En tout cas, ce Pokémon faisait froid dans le dos.

« Ça doit être ce Sablaireau qui a déclenché cette tempête... »

Aurore tiqua immédiatement. Une minute… Qu'est-ce qu'un Sablaireau faisait ici ? D'habitude, les Pokémons de terre préféraient les endroits chauds et arides. C'était à ni rien comprendre… Mal à l'aise, elle déglutit en voyant que les yeux du Type Sol s'intensifiaient dangereusement. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Et l'assaut ne se fit pas attendre. La belette se roula en boule et tourna activement sur elle-même. Aurore sursauta intérieurement en voyant des pics violets se diriger sur eux à toute vitesse.

Elle cligna des yeux afin de se reprendre mentalement et de sauter sur le côté, imiter par son compagnon de poche qui glissa à l'opposé. Après s'être rassurer que le Type Feu n'avait rien, elle reporta son attention sur le Pokémon de terre et le toisa sans retenu, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? On ne lui a rien fait… »

« Sablaireau, arrête ! »

Aurore tiqua et leva les yeux au-dessus de son épaule. Un jeune homme venait de s'arrêter au niveau de la coordinatrice et regardait avec effroi le Type Sol. Elle en conclut que c'était son Pokémon avant de rencontrer ses deux pupilles brunes.

« Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait attaqué sans raison. Nous étions en plein entrainement, et il est subitement devenu fou. »

« Devenu fou ? » Répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

« Juste avant de commencer, je lui ai fait prendre le traitement qu'il doit suivre. Cela doit être ça qui l'a mis dans cet état. »

Aurore réfléchit un instant tout en guettant du coin de l'œil la belette enragée. La première raison qui lui venait à l'esprit était un effet secondaire du médicament, très répandu dans certain traitement. C'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison qu'il attaquait tout et n'importe quoi… Elle conseilla au dresseur de le faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Cela serait plus prudent et certainement le moyen le plus sûr pour éviter d'autres ravages.

« J'ai essayé plusieurs fois. Impossible de le rentrer à l'intérieur. Il évite toutes mes tentatives. »

C'était vraiment typique des Pokémon énervés…, soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Elle lui proposa ensuite de faire combattre un autre de ses Pokémons, avantagé sur le Type Sol bien sûr, mais là encore, le dresseur trouva quelque chose à redire.

« J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai laissé tous mes autres Pokémons au centre Pokémon pour qu'ils se reposent. »

Qu'elle excuse bidon…, constata-t-elle paresseusement. Il fallait vraiment être bête pour n'emporter qu'un seul de ses Pokémons en entrainements ! Enfin, elle disait ça, mais elle n'avait emporté que son Feurisson, pour participer au concours…, se souvenait-elle dans une moue pitoyable.

« Bon, on n'a pas le choix. Il va falloir qu'on le mette K.O nous-même. »

Aurore tourna la tête pour rencontrer les deux orbes rouges du hérisson de Feu. Ils se comprirent dans un hochement et reportèrent leurs attentions sur la belette qui se mettait en position de défense. Elle ignora les plates excuses du jeune homme et se concentra sur le terrain de combat improvisé.

« Je sais que tu es très fatigué, Feurisson, mais il va falloir tout donner pour en finir au plus vite ! Commence avec Météores ! » Ordonna-t-elle en pointant rapidement son adversaire

Le Type feu prit une légère inspiration et projeta plusieurs étoiles sur son ennemi, qui ne tarda pas à riposter par une Tempêtesable défensive. Aurore grimaça en voyant les météores qui éclataient en poussière contre le tourbillon de sable qui venait de s'élever haut dans le ciel. La belette cessa son bouclier de sable et entreprit de forer le sol d'une rapide attaque Tunnel. Cela s'annonçait mal. Sous la terre, impossible de savoir où il allait réapparaitre et frapper !

« Feurisson, sois prudent ! » Cria Aurore

Elle évalue la situation physique de son compagnon de poche et grimaça. Si le hérisson se fait toucher encore deux fois, il ne pourra vraiment plus se relever. Cela craignait vraiment… ! Constata-t-elle en serrant les dents. Elle eue soudainement une idée et lui ordonna de sauter de toutes ses forces. Dans le ciel, le Sablaireau ne pourra pas l'atteindre. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée plus tôt ? se demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

L'animal prit appui sur ses pattes et se retrouva dans les airs la seconde d'après. Elle baissa ensuite la tête sur le béton et vit qu'il craquait par endroit. Il s'affaissa lourdement et laissa place au Type Sol qui rejoignit brutalement son adversaire. La distance se raccourcirait de plus en plus, faisant sourire la coordinatrice.

« On va l'avoir…. Utilise Roue de Feu ! »

Le hérisson se roula en boule, faisant éclater au passage sa puissance de feu, et fonça dans l'abdomen de la belette, le visage grimaçant de douleur. Il serra les dents, arquant solidement son bras gauche près de la roue enflammé, et fit briller ses griffes d'une énergie éclatante.

« C'est son attaque Tranche ! Attention ! » Avertit son dresseur

La griffe percuta de plein fouet le côté de la boule orangé et l'envoya cogner la paroi d'un des bâtiments. Aurore regarda avec angoisse la roue de feu s'annuler brutalement avant de suivre du regard son compagnon tombé platement au pied de la bâtisse.

« Feurisson ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'animal poussa un bref cri afin de rassurer sa dresseuse et se releva du tas de poussière, le visage terne. Il se plaça devant la coordinatrice et grogna durement, les poils complétement dressés sur son dos. Cela allait. Feurisson était visiblement prêt à lui rendre la pareille. La belette arqua à son tour ses écailles afin de paraitre imposant, et toisa hargneusement les deux orbes rouges du Type Feu.

Aurore réfléchit un instant. Son Pokémon avait beau lui dire qu'il allait bien, il était épuisé. Si elle voulait qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience, elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Alors autant éviter les combats rapprochés et privilégier ceux à distances…

« Feurisson, Lance-Flamme ! »

Le hérisson gonfla ses joues à bloc et déversa son trop plein de flammes dans un puissant et rapide jet. Le Type Sol évita le canon de feu dans un agile bond, se referma sur lui-même et pivota énergiquement afin de lancer à nouveau des dars remplis de poison. Aurore rata un battement en regardant les pics se diriger sur son compagnon. Si son Pokémon se faisait toucher, elle ne donnait pas cher de l'issue du combat. Il se ferait empoisonner, diminuant ainsi son énergie ainsi que ses chances de gagner. Non, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer le carnage que cela serait ensuite…

Elle tenta de se calmer intérieurement, plissant au passage ses yeux, et balança son bras dans un geste bref.

« Contre avec Météores ! »

Le Type Feu cessa ses flammes et gonfla à nouveau ses joues pour crépiter à nouveau des étoiles jaunes et robustes. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent et explosèrent dans une légère buée opaque. Elle vit ensuite la belette foncée sur le hérisson, toutes griffes en avant.

« Brouillard, vite ! »

Il riposta rapidement et cracha une fumée noire comme le charbon, cachant ainsi le champ de vision du Type Sol. Elle lui ordonna ensuite de sauter en arrière pour éviter le boulet de canon. Un craquement sourd résonna dans le brouillard, tandis que l'animal vacillait en atterrissant sur ses pattes. La coordinatrice prit peur et fit un pas vers son compagnon de poche. Le Pokémon avait dû mal à tenir debout. Et elle qui lui demandait de continuer à se battre. C'était beaucoup trop… Et il était en mauvaise posture. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne. Et vite.

« Relève-toi, s'il te plait ! » Implora-t-elle

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de son compagnon, que le cri du Type Sol attira son attention et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui. Un tourbillon de sable s'éleva jusqu'au-dessus du brouillard et dissipa le nuage noir en quelques secondes.

Aurore rencontra les deux orbes furieuses du Sablaireau, signe qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau, et l'observa se cambrer, les quatre pattes légèrement encrés dans le béton pour courir agilement vers son ennemi. Elle sursauta dans un clignement d'yeux et braqua ses deux prunelles bleues sur le Type Feu qui tenait à peine debout, le souffle court. La belette se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, visiblement satisfait de la situation. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier un nouvel ordre, mais fut coupé par un jet d'étoiles qui s'écrasa sur la pierre en barrant subitement la route au Type Sol.

La coordinatrice n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait, qu'une ombre atterrit à un mètre de son compagnon de poche. Elle parut étonnée en reconnaissant la silhouette d'un Feurisson et plissa les yeux pour le détailler. Il avait une blessure sur la joue mais rien de très grave, à priori. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il venait de protéger son propre Pokémon et il fusillait du regard le Pokémon de terre. Ce Feurisson ne lui était pas inconnu et elle croyait rarement au hasard.

« Est-ce que tu es… le Feurisson de Paul ? » Questionna-t-elle quand même en faisant un pas en avant

Le hérisson lui lança une œillade avant de se concentre sur la belette qui bondissait vers lui, et le repoussa sur plusieurs mètres en projetant un solide jet de flammes. Il se retourna et alla au chevet du Type Feu. Il lui donna un coup de tête et lécha rapidement son visage en guise de réconfort.

Aurore ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. C'était bien celui de Paul. Elle avait senti son chéri en danger et était venu lui porter secours. Attends. Si elle était là, cela voulait dire que son dresseur n'était pas loin ! Elle leva la tête et balaya du regard les alentours. Déception. La rue était vide. La silhouette du désagréable jeune homme ne se trouvait nulle part. Elle en arriva à la conclusion que son Pokémon avait certainement dû le semer, et comprenant qu'il n'allait donc pas tarder à arriver.

La coordinatrice observa les deux Types Feu se regarder un instant avant de se tourner vers les débris de béton et de terre qu'avait formé le corps de la belette lorsqu'elle était retombé au sol. La femelle grogna et s'avança dans un bond, suivit de près par le mâle. Le type Sol se releva difficilement et toisa hargneusement les deux hérissons. Apparemment, le nombre ne changeait pas : Il n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le vainqueur. Les effets secondaires de certains traitements étaient quand même étranges…, se disait-elle en fixant le porc-épic.

La belette rugit vers le ciel et perfora rapidement le sol, avant de voir sa queue disparaitre sous la terre. Immédiatement, les deux hérissons surveillèrent le sol, à l'affut du moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir l'arrivée du Type Sol. Le Pokémon de Paul bondit sur le côté et cracha un jet de flammes afin de pousser le mâle sur quelques mètres. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Aurore comprit lorsque le sol s'affaissa et que le porc-épic sortit brutalement du béton. Le Pokémon de terre allait déboucher sur les deux hérissons. Alors la femelle l'avait sentie et s'était empressé de protéger son chéri, dont ses sens avaient clairement diminués.

Aurore leva ses deux prunelles bleues en haut et aperçu le porc-épic se contorsionner dans tous les sens afin de créer un ouragan de sable qui s'abattit brusquement sur ses adversaires.

« Tenez bon ! » Encouragea Aurore en se protégeant à l'aide de ses bras

La coordinatrice discerna les Types Feu se cramponner durement au béton, avant de voir la femelle tenter une attaque Brouillard. La fumée monta petit à petit, et la belette, qui avait cessé sa tempête, se fit engloutir par le nuage noir. L'épais écran sombre se perça un instant après, découvrant plusieurs dards empoisonnés qui se heurtèrent à de nombreuses étoiles jaunes. Les deux hérissons se roulèrent en boule en faisant éclater leurs puissances de feu et en fonçant dans l'abdomen de la belette jaune, qui se rétablit en rebondissant sur le sol avant de planter ses griffes dans le béton et de se propulser sur ses ennemis.

En silence, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés, Aurore regardait les Types Feu, impressionnée. Ils n'avaient jamais fait de combat double ensemble, mais leurs travail d'équipe était stupéfiant. Quand la femelle se faisait attaquer par la boule marron, le mâle ripostait et cognait avec une puissante attaque Roue de Feu. Et à l'inverse, lorsque le mâle allait se faire attaquer, la femelle repoussait la belette avec un jet d'étoiles jaunes. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement et faisait preuve d'une volonté qu'elle ne croyait plus possible.

« C'est bien ! Continuez comme ça ! »

Les trois Pokémons étaient à bout de forces, le souffle court. Certes, son Pokémon avait repris espoir, mais son état de santé laissait à désirer. Il tenait à peine debout. C'était très certainement sa dernière limite. Il ne pouvait plus continuer, à présent. Aurore pria intérieurement pour que son hérisson ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience et observa les trois Pokémons se toiser avec le peu de forces qui leurs restèrent. Elle en déduit ensuite que la dernière attaque serait certainement la bonne, et que le premier qui se faisait touché avait perdu le combat.

Le porc-épic profita d'un soudain coup de barre du mâle pour étendre ses griffes de part et d'autres de son corps et pousser un deuxième rugissement, signalant ainsi son prochain assaut, au même titre que sa victoire. Le hérisson de Paul poussa un léger cri en direction de son congénère, inquiet, avant de s'arrêter subitement dans un sursaut et de se figer comme une statue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda la coordinatrice, les sourcils froncés

La question qu'elle venait de poser attira l'attention de son Pokémon, qui tourna automatiquement la tête à sa droite et regarda confusément son partenaire. Aurore suivit du regard la direction où le Type Feu scrutait du vide, et sursauta en apercevant la silhouette du désagréable jeune homme. Il était planté devant la sortie de la ruelle, essoufflé, les poings fermés, visiblement énervé. Aie, cela ne sentait pas bon…, se disait Aurore en grimaçant intérieurement.

La femelle n'eut pas le temps de voir son dresseur faire quoi que ce soit, que la belette écaillée fonçait déjà sur elle, ses griffes luisantes en avant, sous les avertissements de la coordinatrice. Malgré la distance qui se réduisait considérablement, le hérisson gonfla ses joues de feu avant de voir son jet de flammes fendu en deux. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se préparant à une attaque fatale et sursauta en voyant qu'un autre canon de feu frappa de plein fouet le corps du Type Sol.

Aurore sourit. C'était fini. Ils avaient enfin gagné. Elle s'autorisa un sourire avant de perdre immédiatement l'air joyeux qu'elle venait d'afficher. Le porc-épic venait de se relever. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle croyait qu'une attaque allait l'achever, mais il tenait encore bon. Qu'elle résistance ! Et les Types Feu qui étaient vraiment au bout du rouleau ! Comment faire ? Se demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents. Ses réflexions furent coupées par la voix froide et irritée de Paul, qui venait visiblement de se rapprocher.

« Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais utiliser mon Pokémon pour ton stupide entrainement ? » Râla le jeune homme

« Ce n'est pas un entrainement ! Tu ne vois pas que les immeubles et le sol sont détruits par endroits ? C'est ce Sablaireau qui a fait ça ! Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour l'arrêter ! Et puis d'abord, c'est ton Pokémon qui est venu ! » S'énerva Aurore

Elle vit Paul enfoncer ses mains dans les poches, jeter une œillade au combat ainsi qu'à son compagnon de poche et reporter son attention sur le jeune dresseur qui venait de se poster devant lui. Il déblatéra ses longues explications sur cette situation, ce à quoi Paul répondit qu'il s'en fichait complément et qu'il voulait simplement récupérer son Pokémon. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux hérissons.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'on est en plein combat ? » Riposta Aurore

« Ton Pokémon peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul. » Argumenta-t-il en sortant une sphère rouge et blanche

La coordinatrice se plaça devant lui et tendit les bras, hésitante, afin de faire barrière entre le rayon rouge et l'animal avant de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Elle nota étrangement une pointe de gêne et se décida à parler tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Mon Pokémon est épuisé. Il a déjà participé à un concours juste avant. On se rendait justement au centre Pokémon pour le faire soigner quand le Sablaireau nous est tombé dessus.» Expliqua calmement Aurore

Elle l'entendit soupirer, déclarant qu'elle était vraiment pitoyable. Cette insulte résonnait faux. C'était bizarre, mais elle n'en tenu pas compte et pivota sur elle-même en entendant les cris des deux Pokémons Feu. Les 2 animaux venaient d'esquiver l'attaque lancée par la belette jaune, avant de répéter leurs mouvements. Aurore comprit alors qu'ils attendaient le bon moment pour frapper, et se remit à parler, les yeux rivés sur le combat.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que ton Pokémon est venu porter secours au mien. Si elle n'était pas intervenu, mon Feurisson serait hors combat depuis un bon moment, et le Sablaireau aurait continué à faire des ravages dans la ville… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » Rétorqua calmement Paul

Il avait beau faire comme cela ne l'affectait pas, mais elle sentait parfaitement que quelque chose clochait. Il était mal à l'aise. De quoi, elle ne savait pas, mais elle continua son discours, persuadée qu'il allait finir par avouer ce qui le tracassait.

« Ce qui les fait tenir, c'est leurs volonté à protéger l'autre. Ils sont même prêts à se mettre en danger. Parce qu'ils s'aiment. Et je pense que ce n'est pas seulement la victoire qu'ils veulent remporter. Ils veulent aussi que tu acceptes le fait qu'ils soient ensemble. »

« Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais avec tes belles paroles, hein ? » Ricana-t-il, épuisé

Elle pensait qu'il allait s'énerver et se trahir sous la colère, mais c'était raté. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir qu'il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Apparemment, ce n'était pas par rapport à son Pokémon. Alors par rapport à quoi ? A ce qu'elle savait, peu de choses pouvaient le rendre mal à l'aise. Elle soupira brièvement, abandonnant momentanément sa recherche, et sursauta en apercevant les deux hérissons atterrirent à leurs pieds.

« Feurissons ! » S'empressa-t-elle de lâcher avant de continuer sur sa lancée, « N'abandonnez pas ! Vous pouvez le battre ! »

Elle vit les Types Feu s'échanger un regard et sursauta. Les corps des hérissons s'entourèrent d'un halo blanc, avant de complétement disparaitre dans la lumière étincelante, ne retraçant que leur silhouette. Le souffle coupé, Aurore scruta la scène. Le corps des deux animaux s'allongea tout en grossissant tandis que plusieurs pics se formèrent dans leur nuque. La lumière se détacha dans un éclat de poudre, découvrant ainsi deux imposants hérissons, munit d'une collerette brûlante et de légères canines au creux des lèvres. Ils rugirent pour montrer leurs nouvelles apparences, sortant ainsi la coordinatrice de sa stupeur.

Aurore s'enthousiasma immédiatement.

« Ils ont évolués ! »

D'accord, c'était un peu débile de constater quelque chose que tout le monde aurait pu savoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers le désagréable jeune homme et baissa subitement les bras.

Les yeux écarquillés, plantés dans les silhouettes des deux Pokémons Feu, Paul était paralysé. C'était clair qu'il avait reçu un choc, mais il devrait pourtant ce réjouir : Depuis le temps qu'il voulait que son Pokémon devienne plus fort ! A la place, il se reprit mentalement et serra rageusement les dents. Les deux orbes de la coordinatrice descendirent au niveau de ses bras, voyant que ses poings étaient solidement fermés, comme s'il allait tout démolir en un seul coup.

Aurore fronça les sourcils et comprit subitement. Il venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas grâce à l'entrainement que son Pokémon avait évolué, mais à l'amour qu'il portait à son congénère. Encore un coup dur à encaisser pour lui. La coordinatrice analysa rapidement la situation. Si elle disait quelque chose, Paul la fusillerait certainement du regard, ou ferait un acte irréfléchi. Devait-elle se concentrer sur ce match qui n'a que trop duré et en finir une fois pour toute ? Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Pour Paul, elle verrait après. Et puis, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il valait mieux le laisser seul. Le temps qu'il digère…

La coordinatrice reporta donc son attention sur les deux hérissons qui intimidaient le Pokémon de terre. Le Type Sol prit un air dur et courba le dos, montrant ainsi tout le cran dont il faisait preuve en bondissant vers eux.

« Typhlosions : Roue de feu ! » Ordonna-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres

Les deux puissantes boules de flammes réchauffèrent l'air ambiant et s'élancèrent dans les airs pour cogner solidement la belette écaillée. Elle s'aplatit piteusement sur le béton, tenta de se redresser mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent dans un dernier souffle. Les yeux révulsés, Sablaireau était une nouvelle fois K.O. Attendant dans la crainte de voir le Pokémon de terre se relever, Aurore déglutit difficilement. Voyant ensuite que la belette ne faisait plus aucun mouvement depuis plusieurs secondes, la coordinatrice afficha un large sourire empreint de soulagement et de fierté, avant de faire un pas vers les Types feu qui venaient de la rejoindre.

« Vous avez été incroyable, tous les deux ! » Félicita-t-elle

Contente que ce match soit terminé pour de bon, elle posa sa main sur le crâne des deux animaux et caressa doucement leurs pelages sombres. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas à elle de félicité le Pokémon de Paul, mais comme elle savait qu'il n'irait pas le faire, elle pouvait s'autoriser à le faire à sa place. Et puis, elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas contre. Elle jeta une œillade à sa gauche pour constater que sa position n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et que sa tête s'était encore incliner vers le bas. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir malgré tout de la peine pour lui. C'est vrai que pour un type de la trempe de Paul, savoir que ce n'est pas toutes les heures d'entrainements qui ont fait évoluer ton Pokémon, mais quelque chose de naïf comme l'amour, c'était vraiment dur d'encaisser le coup.

Aurore cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le dresseur qui rappelait silencieusement son porc-épic avant de la rejoindre dans un sourire gratifiant.

« Merci. Sans votre aide, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurai fait… ! »

Elle lui sourit à son tour et lui conseilla ensuite d'aller au centre Pokémon afin que l'infirmière prescrive d'autre médicaments pour son Pokémon. Le jeune dresseur la remercia une seconde fois, et s'en alla après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée.

Aurore se tourna ensuite vers Paul, et le fixa un instant. Il bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle devait dire quelque chose, sinon il allait atteindre sa limite et finir par s'en aller sans un mot, comme à son habitude. Elle n'attendit donc pas d'avoir son attention et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison: L'amour n'est pas inutile. Le combat que tu as vu aujourd'hui en est la preuve. »

Elle frissonna immédiatement lorsqu'il braqua un de ses regards les plus hostiles et continua sur sa lancée, bien que son pouls s'accélérait légèrement à l'intérieure de sa poitrine.

« Cela devrait te convaincre, non ? »

La coordinatrice le vit serrer rageusement la mâchoire, se détendre pendant un instant, les yeux clos, et faire un pas vers elle. Il redirigea ensuite son regard sur son compagnon de feu, lui intimant silencieusement de le suivre, ce qu'il fit en rabattant légèrement ses oreilles sur son crâne. Décidément, même après l'évolution, son Pokémon avait pris cette vilaine habitude lorsque son maitre posait ses deux orbes noirs sur lui…

Aurore les regarda s'éloigner petit à petit avant de se lancer à leur poursuite. Les poings toujours fermement serrés, Paul n'était visiblement pas disposé à parler. En temps normal, il lui aurait déjà hurlé dessus. A moins qu'il cumulait tout ce qu'elle disait afin de ne pas montrer à quel point il était frustré et mécontent. Mais plus il faisait ça, et plus la bombe qu'il relâcherait serait dévastatrice.

Elle traina les pieds dans un élan de course et remarqua à la démarche du désagréable jeune homme, qu'il était épuisé, fatigué. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Ou peut-être était-il dépité par ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Décidée, elle parla pour briser le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

« Paul ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure… » S'inquiéta-t-elle

Il s'arrêta et pivota subitement sur lui-même afin de lui faire face, les traits durcis, les sourcils froncés ainsi que les dents serrés. Et sa voix explosa ouvertement dans toute la rue.

« Mais ferme-là ! Tu m'énerves ! A chaque fois que je te vois, il se passe toujours un truc ! J'en ai marre ! » Cria-t-il en faisant un geste du bras avant de se calmer et de continuer, « Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu n'as visiblement pas compris : Toutes tes belles paroles me font gerbées ! D'accord, l'amour n'est pas inutile et fait évoluer les gens ! Voilà, c'est ce que tu voulais m'entendre dire ? Maintenant que c'est fait, lâche-moi une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Aurore s'y était attendue, mais son visage n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir à ses paroles. Ses traits étaient aussi tendu que ceux de Paul. Et puis là, c'était différent ; Paul avait vraiment les nerfs, si bien que ses poignets faisaient un mouvement de rotation et que des bras s'élevèrent vers le ciel. Elle l'entendit ensuite râler un « Merde, à la fin… », Avant de le voir s'essuyer le visage dans un soupir gras. Il faisait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait pour se détendre mais cela était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Si elle en rajoutait une couche, elle ne saurait pas jusqu'où il pouvait allait pour la faire taire… Il valait mieux ne rien dire et attendre qu'il se calme de lui-même…

Elle le vit baisser légèrement la tête et se pincer l'arrêt du nez.

« C'est toujours pareil, de toute façon ; je m'énerve tout le temps quand je suis avec toi… » Déclara-t-il, las

Il se retourna, les mains dans les poches, et continua son chemin avant d'être à nouveau retenue par la coordinatrice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? » Demanda-t-il, irrité

« Accompagne-moi au centre Pokémon. »

Dépité, il lui demanda si elle était sérieuse, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'il devait aussi faire soigner son monstre de poche après l'intense bataille qu'il venait de livrer. Il soupira et laissa échapper qu'elle était vraiment chiante quand elle s'y mettait, avant de poursuivre sa route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna Aurore, exaspéré

« Bah je vais au centre. C'est toi qui voulais que j'y aille, non ? »

« Il y a des travaux par là. C'est pour ça que je suis passée par le port. Sinon cela ferait un moment que j'y serais déjà… »

La coordinatrice l'entendit une énième fois soupirer et déclara qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle pointa la légère pente du doigt en expliquant qu'ils ne leurs restaient qu'à monter la rue et à tourner à droite pour arriver au centre Pokémon. Elle vit Paul contourner les débris de béton et de terre pour finalement s'engager sur la route déserte. Il avait vraiment envie d'en finir au plus vite…, soupira Aurore en le rejoignant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : « Je crois que j'ai peur de toi. Toi et ce sentiment nouveau que j'ai pour toi... » Oohfemmeluxieuse**

« Merci de m'avoir confiée vos Pokémons. Vous pourrez les récupérer dans un petit quart d'heure. » Annonça l'infirmière Joëlle

Paul fronça les sourcils et réprima un soupir en entendant la durée de l'attente. Il tourna la tête vers Aurore qui venait de se détourner du comptoir et de s'étirer le dos, les bras au ciel.

« Un quart d'heure, cela nous laisse le temps de grignoter quelque chose. »

« Tu as vue l'heure, au moins ? » Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil

Elle lui jeta une œillade interrogatoire avant de lever les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur pour voir qu'il était un peu plus que treize heures trente.

« Hé mais je n'ai toujours pas mangée, j'te signale ! J'ai faim, moi ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avant de se retourner et de sourire, « Allez viens, on va à la cafétéria : Je vais m'acheter un sandwich. »

Paul serra les dents. Elle le prenait vraiment pour son chien ! Elle l'avait mis dans un incroyable état de rage tout à l'heure, et là, elle lui donnait des ordres ? Non mais franchement… ! Et le pire, c'est que même s'il grognait, il lui obéissait quand même. C'était certainement dû au choc de l'évolution de son Pokémon, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication…

Et quel choc, en plus de cela. Sérieusement, quelle honte ! Évoluer à cause d'un stupide sentiment ! C'était pathétique. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce que son Feurisson ait atteint un niveau suffisant pour se transformer. A en juger par ses capacités, elle n'en était qu'à la moitié du chemin. A croire que les miracles existent vraiment…, sourit-il, amusé. En fait, il avait clairement du mal à accepter qu'elle ait évoluée grâce à « l'amour » et à « la volonté de protéger celui qui lui était cher ». Pff, c'était ridicule…

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il traversa le couloir et entra dans la pièce à la suite de la coordinatrice. Elle se précipita à la fille d'attente qui, heureusement pour Paul, n'était pas longue. Il se posta à côté d'elle et lui demanda si elle avait une idée du sandwich qu'elle allait prendre, ce à quoi elle se tourna vers lui dans un petit sourire.

« Celui au thon et aux crudités. »

Il la considéra un instant dans un rapide grimace et lâcha un râle de dégout.

« Comment tu peux manger ça ? Rien que le nom me donne envie de vomir… »

« Ah, tu n'aimes pas le thon, Paul ? »

« Non. Je trouve que cela à un gout infect. Et si tu rajoute les crudités, c'est encore pire… »

Ah, c'était enfin leur tour. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment aucune patience… Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait toujours était impatient, se souvenait-il en faisant un pas vers le comptoir. Aurore commanda son sandwich, récupéra l'emballage dans lequel son pain était rangé, paya la caissière, quitta le comptoir dans une formule de politesse et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pourquoi lui disait-elle au revoir ? Cela ne servait à rien, si ce n'est qu'à lui faire perdre de la salive…, pensa-t-il en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Aurore sortit un bout de son casse-croute et mordit voracement dedans avant d'avaler sa bouchée. Il la regardait, pensant que sa mère lui avait appris toutes les manières inutiles, mais qu'elle ne lui avait pas appris à manger correctement… A moins que cela ne soit simplement l'appel de la faim qui parlait à sa place… Il rencontra ensuite les deux orbes bleus de la coordinatrice qui venait de tourner la tête.

« T'en veux ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son sandwich

« Dégage avec ton truc… ! » Répondit-il en se distançant et en toisant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains

Le rire de la coordinatrice résonna dans le couloir, tandis que le jeune homme grimaça, sachant parfaitement qu'elle se moquait de lui. Ils débouchèrent dans le hall principal. Paul jeta une autre œillade à sa voisine pour la voir mordre une seconde fois dans son pain. Sérieusement, comment faisait-elle ? S'il était à sa place, il aura pris le sandwich au jambon et au beurre, et puis c'était réglé !

Bon, d'accord, c'était la solution de facilité, mais c'était le plus rapide et le plus simple à manger. Au lieu de s'embêter à faire attention aux tomates, aux œufs, ou encore aux carottes qui tenteraient de s'échapper. Cette fille aimait vraiment se compliquer la vie…, soupira Paul.

« Ils nous reste encore sept minutes avant de récupérer nos Pokémons. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-il

« Quand j'aurai finie de manger, ça sera bon, je pense… »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te regarder manger pour faire passer le temps? »

« Bah tu veux faire quoi ? Et puis sept minutes, ce n'est pas si long que ça. » Répondit-elle avant de mordre dans son sandwich

Le jeune homme soupira grassement afin de montrer son mécontentement et alla s'assoir sur une des chaises accrochées par une barre de fer entre elles. Il croisa les bras, ferma les yeux et colla son dos contre le dossier de la chaise. Aurore s'assied à côté de lui et mangea tranquillement son casse-croute. Le bruit du pain croustillant, de sa mâchoire qui broyait l'aliment, de sa gorge qui déglutissait et de la faible mélodie qui s'échappait légèrement de sa trachée, irrita profondément Paul qui fronça les sourcils. Vivement qu'elle est finie son satané sandwich ! Parce que là, il saturait ! Si cela continuait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait être capable de faire pour l'arrêter…

Paul ouvrit les paupières et tourna la tête afin de la fusiller du regard. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que son pain avait diminué de moitié. Il attira l'attention de la coordinatrice.

« Ça va ? »

« Dépêche-toi. » Répondit-il en réprimant un soupir

Le jeune homme baissa la tête vers la gauche et sortit discrètement son téléphone portable afin de voir uniquement l'heure. Dans deux minutes, il pourrait récupérer son monstre de poche et reprendre son voyage là où il l'avait laissé. Il soupira lentement et referma les yeux, pensant que le temps qu'il restait passerait encore plus vite. Paul entendit Aurore se lever et se tourner vers lui.

« C'est bon Paul ; j'ai finie. On peut y aller. » Déclara-t-elle

Il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, décroisa les bras et se redressa avant de suivre la coordinatrice jusqu'au comptoir. Il récupéra sa Pokéball et l'attacha à sa ceinture tandis que sa voisine la rangea dans son sac à dos. Les deux dresseurs sortirent ensuite du centre Pokémon et Paul en profita pour lui annoncer qu'il partait, et sans un regard, bifurqua directement à droite.

Le jeune homme soupira ouvertement. Enfin débarrassé de cette idiote… Il se sentait un peu fatigué, alors il décida que prendre le bus pour aller à la petite ville qui se trouvait juste à côté lui ferait le plus grand bien. Enfin, pour ses pieds... Et puis, comme cela, Aurore ne le suivrait pas. Cependant, il déchanta vite lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés et qu'il aperçut un bonnet blanc et des cheveux bleus. Il sursauta dans un léger spasme et se tourna vers elle.

« Arrête de me suivre ! » Cria-t-il en tentant de reprendre un pouls normal

« Mais je ne te suis pas ! Arrête d'être parano, comme ça ! »

« Ah oui ? Et là, tu es en train de faire quoi ? »

Elle soupira de lassitude, s'arrêta et cala son poignet sur sa hanche avant de s'expliquer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire le chemin à pied, alors je vais à l'arrêt pour prendre le bus qui mène à la prochaine ville. »

Ses pas se stoppèrent net, en même temps que son cœur et que toutes les pensées qui nageait dans son esprit. Les yeux écarquillés, il était paralysé sur place, le temps que son cerveau assimile l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en plein cauchemar, et quand allait-il se réveiller… Elle aussi prenait le bus pour la prochaine ville ? Elle se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible ! Ou alors, elle lisait dans ses pensées, parce que là, il n'y croyait pas une seconde ! Il allait devoir se la coltiner encore pendant les trente minutes de trajet ? Non, non, non, hors de question ! La voix de la coordinatrice le sortit de sa panique intérieure, voyant au passage qu'elle s'était approchée de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Paul ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Bien sûr que non, qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Mais qu'elle idiote, franchement ! Il grogna ouvertement, et se gratta la tête afin de réfléchir à un plan de secours. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à le regarder depuis plusieurs secondes ?

« Si tu ne veux pas faire le trajet avec moi, ce n'est pas grave, je prendrai le prochain bus… » Déclara-t-elle en grimaçant un sourire

« Ouais, ça m'arrangerai. » Répliqua-t-il aussitôt

Il ôta sa main de ses cheveux, pensant au passage qu'elle comprenait vite, avant de la fixer intensément, de voir un pauvre sourire étirer ses lèvres et qu'elle venait de baisser la tête, visiblement déçue. Elle avait beau baisser la tête, cela ne changeait rien. C'était évident qu'il allait accepter ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Elle n'avait pas que le proposer ! Il ne fallait pas venir pleurer, maintenant ! Mais alors pourquoi, lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi, il se sentait mal à l'aise ?

Aurore se tourna vers la droite et continua le chemin qui menait à l'arrêt de bus, le pas légèrement lent. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle allait sérieusement prendre le prochain, uniquement pour qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui ? Et s'il se souvenait bien, il y avait un bus toutes les heures… Elle allait devoir attendre toute seule à l'arrêt, juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne avec lui ? Il réprima un grognement, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se mit à suivre la coordinatrice.

« Hé… » Appela-t-il après avoir observé son dos

Elle n'avait visiblement pas entendue puisqu'elle poursuivait sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il plissa les yeux dans un léger tic et accéléra légèrement le pas. La seule solution pour attirer son attention serait de l'appeler par son prénom, mais il ne s'en rappelait pas lui-même, alors comment faire… ? Crier tout fort dans la rue, au risque d'attirer les regards des autres passants sur eux ? Non, il ne pouvait pas fait ça. Et puis si elle ne répondait pas et qu'il réitérait son appel, on penserait directement à un couple faisant une scène de ménage en pleine rue…

Il tiqua immédiatement à cette représentation et se sentit mal à l'aise en constatant que ses pupilles ne s'étaient pas décrochés une seconde du dos de la coordinatrice. Il ferma les yeux dans un râle agacé et reporta son attention sur ses chaussures, pensif.

En fait, il commençait sincèrement à regretter de lui avoir répondu quelque chose d'aussi blessant. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'aurait pas su comment réagir. Sa solitude naturelle le poussait à ignorer tout ce qui l'entourait et par conséquent, il n'aurait pas été blessé. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, peut-être que finalement, lui aussi aurait été atteint par ses propos…

Parce que justement, elle était loin d'être une inconnue à ses yeux. Et que dans l'autre sens, c'était la même chose. Parce qu'Aurore faisait tout pour veiller sur lui, et qu'il la rejetait comme une vieille chaussette…

Paul pinça les lèvres, définitivement coupable, et releva la tête pour poser à nouveau ses yeux sur son dos caché par ses pointes bleues. Son nom… Comment elle s'appelait bon sang ? Quelque chose en rapport avec le ciel…, se souvenait-il en levant les yeux vers les nuages.

« Eh… » Appela-t-il

Elle semblait vraiment enfermée dans ses pensées, sans compter que les rires et les conversations des autres passants brouillaient ses tentatives. Il l'avait sur le bout de langue ! Qu'est-ce que c'était, à la fin ? Aube… ? Nan, autre chose. Mais quoi… ? Paul remarqua ensuite qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, et tiqua subitement avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Aurore ! » Expira-t-il en élevant la voix

La silhouette de la coordinatrice se figea instantanément à l'entente de son prénom et se retourna vers lui pour planter ses deux pupilles bleus dans les siennes, confuse. Il sursauta intérieurement, s'arrêta à son tour, et de détourna le regard en se grattant la tête.

« Tu… Tu peux prendre le même bus que moi, en fait… » Autorisa-t-il, mal à l'aise

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de baisser la tête et de reprendre, « Ecoute… Ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je prenne le même bus que toi, je prendrais le suivant. Cela ne me gêne pas du tout, tu sais… »

« Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter une deuxième fois. » Grogna-t-il en baissant la tête, les yeux clos

Paul releva la tête et passa son chemin devant l'étonnement de la jeune fille. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas s'expliquer plus. C'était assez gênant de lui avoir dit à voix haute, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il ignora le remerciement dans son dos et râla en voyant la petite foule qui se tassait sur le trottoir quelques mètres plus loin.

« Woua, tu as vu le monde ! » S'étonna Aurore

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le bus ne serait pas déjà plein, sinon ils seraient tous collé comme de vulgaires sardines et il serait obligé d'être à côté d'Aurore…

Ils se postèrent sur un bout de chaussée libre et attendirent en regardant patiemment l'arrivée du bus. Paul jeta une œillade à son téléphone portable : Il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre…

« Ah, le voilà ! » Avertit Aurore

Il braqua son regarda sur la gauche, observant le bus jaune se reprocher de plus en plus. Alors que le jeune homme grimaça en calculant mentalement la place qu'il resterait si tout le monde montait dans ce bus, les portes automatiques s'ouvrèrent après un regard du conducteur. Il lâcha un râle exaspéré en montant dans le véhicule, sentant la présence de la coordinatrice dans son dos.

Paul constata dans une grimace qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avancer plus que dans la première partie du bus, et qu'en plus de ça, ils étaient obligés de rester debout, accrochés à une ridicule rampe verticale. Le bus démarra au même moment où il soupira ouvertement.

Le véhicule accéléra, obligeant Paul à resserrer sa prise autour de la rampe, le bras tendu pour ne pas tomber sur les inconnus derrière lui. Le bus freina ensuite brutalement suivit d'un coup de klaxon, obligeant cette fois le jeune homme à faire un bref pas en avant et à tendre le dos pour ne pas s'affaler sur la coordinatrice. Il voyait aussi qu'Aurore faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas le bousculer. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, cela allait être difficile de ne pas se cogner dedans… En plus de cela, il était encore tombé sur un conducteur doué…, soupira Paul.

Le jeune homme pencha sur le côté en râlant contre le virage sec que le véhicule venait de prendre. Mais il ne savait pas rouler, ou quoi ? Avait-il son permis, au moins ? Se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il se replaça normalement lorsque le bus tourna dans l'autre sens, rencontrant au passage les deux orbes bleus de la coordinatrice. Embarrassé par le sourire amusé qu'elle venait de lui faire, il détourna le regard et se concentra sur le paysage qui apercevait entre deux épaules. La route et les arbres défilaient beaucoup trop vite à son gout. C'était certainement une ligne droite, et à ce qu'il voyait, le chauffeur ne se gênait pas pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur…

Paul sentit le véhicule décélérer avant qu'il ne freine brutalement, prenant ainsi tous les passagers de court et les projetant vers l'avant dans un râle collectif. Paul ferma les yeux dans un bref soupir. Encore un peu, et il percutait Aurore. S'il avait su que ce conducteur ne savait pas rouler, il aurait pris le suivant ! Pff…

Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent et quelques personnes sortirent pour que d'autres entrent à leurs tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, le véhicule redémarra et la situation n'avait pas changé. Ils étaient toujours debout, avec seulement trois nouvelles têtes autour d'eux.

Paul soupira, déçu, tandis que le bus accéléra une secondes fois. Il fit glisser sa main devenue moite vers le bas avant de sursauter intérieurement en sentant le contact avec une autre main. Il ôta immédiatement sa main en voyant qu'elle appartenait à la coordinatrice et la replaça plus haut, gêné. Il venait de tourner la tête pour regarder l'un des passants s'accouder au rebord de la fenêtre et soupirer, ne voulant pas croiser le regard d'Aurore.

S'il la regardait, il savait qu'il rougirait comme un gamin et qu'elle le grillerait tout de suite. Il n'était pas très paroles, alors contact, il ne valait mieux pas en parler. Il n'osait pas toucher les autres, sachant parfaitement que cela renforçait l'approche avec ces derniers.

Le bus braqua sur la droite, faisant tendre à Paul et Aurore leurs bras pour ne pas chuter, avant de se replacer dans leurs positions de base. Il leva les yeux au ciel dans une grimace, comme pour faire comprendre qu'il en avait déjà marre avant d'entendre le léger rire de la coordinatrice et de froncer automatiquement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me fait rire. » Sourit Aurore

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude des transports, ça se voit. »

« Et alors ? Je ne suis pas une feignante comme toi, moi. » Répliqua Paul

Il vit qu'elle se tut immédiatement et se renfrogna en plissant le front, visiblement mécontente de s'être faire remballer. Le bus trembla une fois, deux fois, et au bout de la troisième fois, le jeune homme grogna ouvertement. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de trou sur la route ? Franchement… ! Le chauffeur freina légèrement avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, le pied au plancher, sous le regard énervé de Paul.

« Détends-toi, on ne va pas mourir… » Rassura la coordinatrice

Il la toisa méchamment, voyant parfaitement qu'elle se moquait silencieusement de lui, et soupira une énième fois. Vivement qu'ils arrivent à destination…, il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle se moque de son comportement plus longtemps. Le bus roulait tranquillement et à une vitesse convenable, remarqua-t-il. Mais ce que Paul n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le conducteur écraserait subitement la pédale de frein, le forçant malgré lui à se rapprocher dangereusement d'Aurore, et à se cogner contre elle.

Il râla activement contre l'incompétence du chauffeur et posa ses yeux n'importe où, sauf dans ceux de la coordinatrice. Cependant, il devait quand même s'excuser rapidement pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer. Il pouvait au moins faire ça… Il leva donc une œillade sur Aurore et croisa ses deux pupilles, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sentant son cœur rater un battement avant de reprendre la course normal, il pinça ses lèvres, aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

« Désolé... » S'excusa-t-il en fuyant piteusement son regard

Les yeux clos, Paul reprit confiance en lui en se disant qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il s'excuse et que cela serait bien la seule fois où il ferait ça, surtout pour elle. Il rouvrit les paupières et les posa sur la coordinatrice, en tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de caché sa gêne. Elle lui sourit dans un léger rire avant de lui répondre :

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive… »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Certes, c'était des choses qui arrivaient, mais il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise parce qu'il l'avait percuté elle et non une autre personne. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, depuis plusieurs jours…, soupira en passant une main lasse sur son front.

Le bus s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et ouvrit ses portes automatiques. L'espace diminua de plus en plus devant les grognements de Paul qui se retrouvait à un mètre si ce n'est moins, d'Aurore. Il grimaça dans une gêne non dissimulé et fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Les gens voient qu'il n'y a pas de place, et ils forcent quand même le passage. Non mais quelles bandes d'abrutis ! Tous de incapables, de toute façon ! Il leva une seconde les yeux au plafond et lâcha un râle significatif.

Le véhicule redémarra brusquement, faisant sursauter le jeune homme en voyant que la coordinatrice venait de se rapprocher de lui, mais c'était retenu de justesse grâce à la rampe verticale. Si cela continuait, ils allaient finir par passer tout le trajet collé l'un à l'autre, dans une position plus que douteuse, et Paul ne le supporterait pas. Il serait obligé de sortir au prochain arrêt, constata-t-il dans un brève grimace.

Le bus freina dans un long bruit de klaxon et pour la deuxième fois, il allait se heurter à la coordinatrice. Mais cette fois, elle l'avait vue venir et l'avait retenue un peu gauchement, la main sur l'épaule, demandant au passage s'il allait bien, ce à quoi il répondit un « Ouai…», irrité. Non, les automobilistes ne savaient vraiment pas conduire…, constata désespérément Paul.

Nouvel arrêt. Cette fois, l'espace s'était agrandit, et on pouvait circuler un peu mieux.

« On devrait peut-être se mettre assis… » Proposa Aurore

Paul acquiesça sans un mot et suivit la jeune fille devant les sièges les plus proches, devant la vitre qui cachait les portes automatiques. Aurore soupira d'aise en se laissant tomber sur le siège du côté de la fenêtre tandis que le bus se remit en route et que le jeune homme râla en s'accrochant à la poignée accroché au bord du siège pour ne pas tomber, pour finalement se mettre assis sur la place libre. Il sortit son téléphone portable afin de regarder l'heure et constata que vingt minutes s'était écoulées. Encore dix et il pourrait enfin sortir de cet endroit devenu insupportable.

Le jeune homme retint un soupir et jeta une œillade à droite pour voir ce qu'Aurore faisait. Le sac sur les genoux, ses doigts agrippant l'une des lanières, elle regardait par la fenêtre. Evidemment, que voulait-il qu'elle fasse d'autre ? Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son propre sac à dos qui gisait entre ses pieds avant d'être avertit par la voix de la coordinatrice.

« Aie… Le trajet va être plus long que prévu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Regarde. » Ordonna-t-elle en pointant la vitre du doigt, « Il y a des bouchons. »

Génial, comme s'il avait besoin de cela à un moment pareil…, grimaça Paul. Il allait subir la présence d'Aurore plus longtemps que prévu, soupira-t-il. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient attendre que le trafic reprenne normalement…

« Tu sais, j'ai un autre concours qui doit se dérouler à Mauville. » Informa-t-elle

Il laissa tomber son regard sur elle, voyant qu'elle essayait de faire passer le temps dans une petite discussion. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, se disait-il en croisant les bras et reposant son dos contre le siège.

« Et si tu remporte celui-là, ça t'en fera combien ? »

« Quatre. Si j'en ai cinq, je participerais au Grand Festival de Johto. » Répondit-elle en souriant

Si elle avait remporté celui d'Oliville, elle aurait déjà sa place d'assurée, pensa Paul. D'ailleurs, elle avait pris soin de ne pas lui mentionner sa défaite. C'était préférable, sinon son mauvais caractère allait reprendre le dessus et se moquer de son incompétence.

Le jeune homme observa à nouveau son sac de voyage et réfléchit. D'accord, elle avait perdue, mais tout le monde subissait des défaites. C'était même normal. Sinon, à quoi bon se lancer dans une quête, s'il n'y a pas de défis à relever ? Et puis, il se souvenait que lui aussi, avait perdu un match contre l'un des champions d'arènes… Après tout, il avait relevé le défi de cette compétition spéciale. Il devait bien avoué que si le reste de son équipe n'était pas aussi bien entrainée et s'il avait dû faire les combats avec uniquement son Feurisson, c'est clair qu'il aurait été battu à plat de couture….

Alors il avait beau critiquer et rabaisser Aurore, au final, c'était elle qui a réussi à faire évoluer son Pokémon. C'était grâce à elle si maintenant, l'espoir de gagner enfin un match avec son Type Feu revenait. En fait, il commençait à avoir certain doute sur la méthode qu'il employait. La pure. La dure. C'est grâce à cette méthode qu'il avait réussi à récupérer les badges des différentes régions, et qui lui avait valu les meilleures places dans les classements. Son Feurisson avait évolué, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Et à l'heure actuelle, il se demandait s'il était vraiment un bon dresseur…

« Paul ? Tu rêves ? »

Il sursauta dans un léger spasme en sentant que la coordinatrice le secouait, une main sur l'épaule, et se tourna vers elle en considérant son sourire moqueur, étonné.

« Ahah, tu avais vraiment la tête dans les nuages ! » Rit-elle

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et s'enfonça au fond de son siège tout en râlant.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu veux ? » Grogna-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise

Il croisa les bras, mécontent, et vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle se moquait encore de lui, l'irritant ainsi profondément. Le fait qu'elle le découvre extrêmement pensif a suffi à la faire rire ? Elle riait vraiment pour n'importe quoi, cette fille !

Le torse de Paul buta vers l'avant, signifiant que le bus qui venait d'avancer doucement s'était brusquement arrêté. Combien de temps allait-il rester coincé ici, bon sang ? Il remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Aurore reporta son attention sur le paysage qui flânait au ralentit…

Des coups de klaxons atteignirent encore ses oreilles avant de voir le véhicule s'arrêter brusquement, signe qu'il avait atteint un nouvel arrêt. Un petit groupe inconnus quittèrent le bus dans un râle collectif, tandis que d'autres les remplaçaient. Le bus roula ensuite plus rapidement qu'il y avait quelques secondes. Aurore laissa échapper un « Enfin… ! » et soupira lentement.

Le jeune homme se tendit anxieusement en sentant le bus accélérer, signifiant probablement que les bouchons avaient cessé, et que le trafic avait repris son cours normal. Il jeta une deuxième fois un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, et vit que le chauffeur leurs avaient fait perdre dix minutes. Mais cela allait, il n'avait plus que deux arrêts à attendre pour respirer l'air frais de la ville.

Le conducteur les ballota à droite, décéléra rapidement pour tourner à gauche, accéléra brutalement, appuya sur la pédale de frein, faisant au passage râler Paul qui fronça une énième fois les sourcils, et pour finir, le véhicule s'arrêta à l'arrêt quelques mètres plus loin. Il serra les dents et croisant les bras sur son torse, tandis que sa jambe droite trembla intentionnellement.

« Ça va, Paul ? Tu sembles stressé… » Constata Aurore

« J'ai seulement hâte que cela se finisse au plus vite. » Répondit-il simplement

« D'autant que tu n'es pas très patient, alors ça doit être dur. » Rajouta-t-elle

« Oui… »

Le bus redémarra, empruntant cette fois-ci un rond-point et freina brusquement sous l'exaspération du jeune homme. Aurore le rassura dans un petit sourire qu'à la prochaine station, ces souffrances prendraient fin. Le chauffeur écrasa une nouvelle fois la pédale d'accélérateur pour s'engager dans la file et continuer tout droit avant de s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Une fois le rouge passé au vert, le véhicule redémarra, tremblant au passage de toute sa carcasse, et tourna finalement à gauche.

Paul grimaça rapidement, sentant que la teinte de son visage le quittait petit à petit, et regarda à droite. Aurore avait reporté son attention sur le paysage. Il en profita alors pour tourner la tête vers l'allée, et masser discrètement son estomac dans un bref soupir.

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration, exalta le tout dans un soupir gras et se pencha du côté de l'allée afin de voir leur arrêt se rapprocher dangereusement entre deux vestes. Plus que quatre mètres. Trois. Deux. Un… Le bus se stoppa dans un léger crissement de pneus, permettant à Paul d'empoigner son sac à dos, de se lever brusquement, jurant mentalement contre le trop-plein de personnes qui s'était agglutiner derrière lui pour descendre à cette station, et d'appuyer sur le bouton qui ouvrait les portes du véhicule.

Paul posa un pied sur la terre ferme, râla significativement, fit quelques pas tout en enfilant son sac de voyage, entendit Aurore crier quelque chose, et se retourna pour voir qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton du boitier près de la rampe afin de ré ouvrit les portes qui allait définitivement se fermer, et finit par le rejoindre, visiblement mécontente.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Je sais que tu en avais marre, mais de là à sortir comme une furie… ! » S'énerva-t-elle

Paul ferma les paupières, tituba jusqu'au banc de l'arrêt, la main sur ventre, grimaça explicitement, comme s'il allait rendre l'âme dans les prochaines secondes, et s'effondra sur le banc en râlant ouvertement. Le jeune homme se plia lentement en deux tout en soupira grassement.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Aurore avant de subitement comprendre, « Attends. Tu… Tu as le mal des transports ? »

Paul leva un regard noir sur la coordinatrice, la considéra un instant, l'air sérieux, se redressa pour coller son dos à la vitre derrière lui, et tourna la tête dans un bruit qui reflétait son agacement. Oui, il avait le mal des transports. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Il y a des personnes qui avaient le mal de mer, d'autre le mal de l'air, et bien lui, c'était celui de la route, voilà. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! Elle avait apparemment sentit son embarras face à cette révélation et s'empressa de s'excuser.

« Non, ce n'est pas pour me moquer mais tu aurais dû le dire ; on aurait demandé au chauffeur d'aller moins vite et de prendre les virages moins sec. »

« A quoi ça aurait servi ? Il t'aurait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que c'était la route qui était comme ça. »

« Mais quand même… »

« C'est la dernière fois que je prends le bus… ! » Annonça-t-il, exaspéré

Le jeune homme leva un regard sur Aurore pour voir qu'elle affichait un sourire amusé avant de la voir cligner des yeux, poser son sac au sol, et fouiller à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire... Il la vit ensuite fermer les paupières dans un soupir déçu et se redresser en remettant son sac de voyage sur le dos.

« C'est bête, je n'ai plus d'eau... Je t'en aurais donné, sinon… »

« Ca va passer… » Rassura-t-il en grimaçant

Cela ne passait pas vraiment et il fut obligé de prendre une nouvelle aspiration pour tenter de calmer ses fichus nausées. Il aurait dû marcher, en fin de compte…, pensa-t-il en regrettant son choix de transports. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, pensant que cela allait faire passer son vertige, mais cela n'était pas mieux. Aurore planta ses poings sur les hanches et soupira longuement.

« Ça fait 2 minutes qu'on est ici, et c'est encore pire que tout à l'heure. »

Évidemment, cela ne lui avait pas échappé, et il était sûr que son état se voyait. Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de la coordinatrice intrigua Paul, qui se doutait que sa prochaine annonce n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Et cela ne tarda pas.

« Allez viens, on va à la superette. Il doit y en avoir une à deux pas d'ici. »

Et merde… Il était en train de mourir sur place et elle voulait encore le trimballer à droite et à gauche ? Non mais elle était folle ! C'est clair qu'elle voulait sa mort ! Il grimaça un sourire et détourna le regard.

« Non, c'est bon... » Insista-t-il

Aurore râla à nouveau et fit un pas vers lui. Cependant, il était vraiment trop occupé à gémir discrètement, qu'il n'avait pas retiré son poignet lorsque la coordinatrice l'avait fermement saisit. Il était trop faible pour être gêné par ce contact. Elle le tirait dans l'espoir de le remettre sur pied, mais seul son bras bougeait mollement.

« Allez… ! On dirait un gamin qui fait un caprice, là ! »

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'y aller… »

Elle lâcha enfin son poignet dans un soupir d'exaspération, non sans lui avoir avoué qu'il était chiant. Son bras tomba mollement et se cogna contre le rebord du banc, tandis qu'Aurore lui tourna le dos, visiblement mécontente.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je pars toute seule. » Déclara-t-elle en liant ses paroles et son geste

Paul soupira à son tour. Si elle croyait qu'il allait la suivre, elle pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil ! Et puis, malgré sa nausée qui ne voulait pas partir, il était bien, assis sur le banc de cet arrêt de bus. Il aperçut la coordinatrice jeter quelques regards derrière son dos avant de complétement se retourner et de râler un « Bon, tu viens ? ».

Un maigre sourire étira discrètement ses lèvres, pensant qu'il n'avait pas joué à ce petit jeu depuis longtemps. Cela remontait à l'époque où Reggie et lui n'étaient encore que des gamins, et où l'heure de rentrer à la maison avait été dépassée depuis un bon moment. Mais à cause d'un soudain et lourd coup de barre, son grand frère s'était assis sur un banc, décrétant qu'il se faisait vieux et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus. Le petite garçon haut comme trois pommes qu'était Paul avait dû le tirer et le motiver à avancer de la même manière qu'Aurore venait de le faire. Et bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas marché et Paul se souvenait qu'il avait boudé pendant tout le reste du trajet. Oui, c'était le bon temps…, constata-t-il nostalgiquement.

Un léger et faible rire atteignit ses oreilles, l'obligeant à tourner la tête à gauche. Une vieille dame souriait de tout son dentier, visiblement amusée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses petits yeux.

« Héhé, c'est bien la jeunesse… »

De quoi se mêlait-elle ? C'était bien les personnes âgées ! Toujours à la recherche d'un peu de compagnie ! Pff… La vieille dame regarda dans la direction d'Aurore et sourit légèrement, faisant ainsi froncer les sourcils du jeune homme.

« Cette petite doit vraiment t'apprécier pour rester avec un garçon aussi grognon. »

Paul sursauta intérieurement. Encore cette constatation ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, bon sang ? Cela se voyait donc comme le nez au milieu de la figure ? La septuagénaire continua sur sa lancée, avec toujours ce sourire ridée sur le visage.

« En tout cas, tu as de la chance qu'elle prenne soin de toi comme ça. C'est ta petite copine ? »

Ses joues picotèrent instantanément à cette qualification, si bien qu'il fut obligé de se lever brusquement afin de cacher son embarras, et de considérer méchamment la vieille dame.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas… ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! » Râla Paul, mal à l'aise

« Tu as raison, mon garçon. Pardonne-moi. »

Le jeune homme grimaça, mécontent, et lui tourna le dos pour enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de sa veste afin de rejoindre la coordinatrice à contrecœur. Non mais franchement… ! Les personnes âgées, de nos jours… ! Et puis, si Aurore s'occupait de lui, c'était uniquement parce que son frère le lui avait demandé, rien de plus. Non pas qu'il ne voulait qu'elle le fasse de son propre chef, mais qu'il commençait à apprécier le fait qu'elle prenne soin de lui. Et se dire qu'elle le faisait simplement par demande l'énervait profondément. En fait, il était frustré parce qu'il ressentait de l'affection pour elle, et qu'il ne savait pas comment arrêter cette espèce de maladie qui avait déjà bien progressée.

Il remarqua un léger sourire amusé sur le visage d'Aurore qui venait de croiser les bras le long de son dos et restait à ses côtés en marchant dans la grande rue.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de parler à d'autres personnes… » Finit-elle par lâcher

« C'est elle qui a engagé la conversation. Je ne lui ai rien demandé… ! » Râla Paul, les yeux clos

Il l'entendit faiblement rire avant de reporter son attention sur la route, cherchant la supérette. Il balaya les alentours du regard et tourna la tête à gauche dans l'espoir de voir le magasin, mais il n'y avait que des terrasses avec beaucoup trop de monde à son goût qui prenaient aisément le temps de siroter une boisson fraiche.

Paul jeta une œillade à la coordinatrice pour voir qu'elle regardait de son côté en signalant dans un soupir qu'elle n'avait rien trouvée. Il se tendit légèrement en croisant ses deux orbes bleus.

« Ça va, tes maux de ventre ? »

« Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais bu quelque chose… »

Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée en lui proposant d'aller boire quelque chose pour faire passer ses nausées. Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle autant pour lui ? Cela faisait au moins la quatrième fois qu'elle lui demandait s'il allait bien…, soupira-t-il.

« Ah, en voilà une ! » S'exclama-t-elle en pointant la supérette qui se trouvait un peu plus loin

Ouf, ils avaient trouvés rapidement… Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin et entrèrent à l'intérieur, tandis que Paul réprima un grognement devant la politesse maladive de la coordinatrice. Ils gagnèrent rapidement le rayon des boissons et s'arrêtent devant les nombreux choix qui s'offraient à eux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ? »

« Jus d'orange. » Répondit-il en faisant un pas en avant

« Une boisson gazeuse serait mieux pour faire passer tes nausées. » Conseilla Aurore

Le jeune homme stoppa son geste, le bras en suspens vers les briques de jus de fruits, et tourna la tête à droite. D'accord, cela permet de faire remonter l'air qu'il y avait dans l'estomac, et il se sentirait certainement mieux après… Il observa la coordinatrice lui proposer une boisson minérale pétillante, passer ensuite à une boisson avec des agrumes et recommander une autre bouteille au gout de cola avant de la voir pivoter vers lui.

« Tu as même du soda à l'orange, si tu veux. » Sourit-elle

Elle essayait vraiment de lui proposer plusieurs digestifs pour qu'il prenne celui qu'il préférait, mais il n'aimait pas trop suivre ses conseils, sachant parfaitement que chacun de ses choix allait lui retomber dessus tôt ou tard, et puis...

« Je n'aime pas les boissons gazeuses. »

« Rah, mais tu n'aimes rien ! » S'exclama Aurore avant de compter sur ses doigts, « T'aime pas le poisson, t'aime pas les crudités, t'aime pas l'eau pétillante, t'aime pas ci, t'aime pas ça… Hé mais t'es un vrai gosse ! » Affirma-t-elle

Paul resta dépité devant la honte monumentale qu'elle venait de lui infliger dans le rayon et fronça les sourcils dans une légère grimace. Il fallait qu'il lui obéisse s'il ne voulait pas l'énerver davantage.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'en prends ! Voilà, t'es contente ? » Râla le jeune homme en empoignant une bouteille gazeuse

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour la satisfaire ! Non mais franchement… ! Il grogna dans sa barbe et sortit au plus vite du rayon, la tête basse, essayant d'ignorer les remontrances de la coordinatrice dans son dos. Il soupira grassement et lui jeta une œillade dans l'espoir de la faire taire, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'elle détourna le regard et grommelant entre ses dents. Ils atteignirent la caisse qui, dieu merci, était libre. Paul donna sa petite bouteille de soda à l'orange et la récupéra après qu'un bip sonore ne s'était échappé de la machine. Il paya la somme requise et râla en sortant de la supérette, Aurore sur les talons.

Le jeune homme se posta sur une petite place à quelques mètres de là, ouvrit son achat, en bu quelques gorgées, remarqua à gauche le regard de la coordinatrice sur lui et retira sa bouteille de ses lèvres dans un soupir gras.

« Alors ? » Sourit légèrement Aurore

« Je préfère le jus d'orange tout court, mais disons que celui-là passe… »

En fait, il ne voulait pas la vexer en lui disant qu'il n'aimait décidément pas les boissons gazeuses. Après tout, elle s'était donné du mal, allant même jusqu'à chercher une supérette pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas saboter tous ses efforts par simple égoïsme… Paul ferma les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce genre de pensées s'installait dans son esprit. Cela lui coutait même de l'admettre, mais Aurore arrivait vraiment à le changer. Quand il repartait quelques semaines en arrière, il ne se reconnaissait plus… Lorsqu'il reverrait Reggie, il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait lui faire payer sa transformation ainsi que toutes les paroles et les coups fourrés qu'il lui avait faits, pensa-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

« Alors, ça va mieux ? » Demanda la coordinatrice

Il baissa automatiquement la tête sur son ventre et posa la main dessus, lui répondant que ses nausées avaient quelques peu disparus. Aurore lui sourit, visiblement contente et lâcha un « Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit. ». Il rangea sa boisson dans son sac et se tourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Tu vas y aller, c'est ça ? » Demanda Aurore

Paul pensa qu'elle comprenait vite ses intentions et acquiesça dans un signe de compréhension. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant de cligner des yeux et de détourner pudiquement le regard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment dit au revoir concrètement. C'était toujours lui qui partait, énervé, ou Aurore qui essayait d'y mettre de la bonne volonté. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre, avec aucune tension, aucune dispute, ils ne savaient pas comment se quitter. Devait-il se serrer la main ? Se saluer d'un geste de la main ? Ou se dire au revoir comme cela et partir naturellement ?

Paul se gratta la tête, les yeux fixés sur un caillou à côté de sa chaussure, mal à l'aise. Aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui prendrait l'initiative de faire le premier pas. Seulement il remarqua qu'elle aussi était mal à l'aise, et qu'elle ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Il ferma les yeux et, décrétant qu'ils avaient l'air de deux idiots, planté comme deux poteaux à ne rien faire, il tendit une main hésitante entre eux.

« Bon, hé bien-… » Commença-t-il

Il se tut immédiatement en voyant la coordinatrice le couper en secouant la tête dans un bref soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, encore… ?

« Les filles ne serrent jamais la main, Paul… »

Contrarié par sa remarque alors qu'il avait fait l'effort de faire le premier pas, Paul fronça les sourcils et retira sa main pour la laisser pendre au-dessus du vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, d'abord ! Si elle était plus maline, elle n'avait qu'à prendre l'initiative, elle ! Il vit Aurore s'approcher de lui dans un sourire légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle était vraiment trop proche de lui, là. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Il se tendit aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit le contact humide des lèvres de la coordinatrice se poser sur sa joue droite dans une pointe d'hésitation. Il la vit se distancer et sourire malgré l'embarras qui se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Il resta toujours paralysé, les yeux écarquillés par le geste qu'elle venait de faire. Il cligna des yeux, et l'information arriva aussitôt à son cerveau. Une bise. Elle venait de lui faire la bise. Comme le ferait deux amis. Comme le ferait deux personnes qui se connaissaient.

« Finalement, on a passés une bonne après-midi, ensemble. » Déclara-t-elle

Paul cligna à nouveau des paupières, comprenant alors ses paroles et, sortant définitivement de son étonnement, haussa les épaules dans une expression qu'il voulut neutre. Après une dernière salutation de la part d'Aurore, ils se retournèrent pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Paul s'arrêta après quelques pas et leva un regard au-dessus de son épaule pour fixer le dos de la coordinatrice. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, lui aussi pensait qu'ils avaient passé une bonne après-midi…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : « Pour moi… Tu es quelqu'un d'important. » Lolo57**

Un lourd soupir fendit l'air, tandis que le désagréable jeune homme empoigna la ceinture qui gisait sur son lit. Il vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que toutes ses Pokéballs étaient bien accrochées, et passa la ceinture autour de sa taille. Il referma sa ceinture dans un cliquetis métallique, alla fermer la porte de la salle de bain et referma ensuite la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte afin d'avoir un petit courant d'air.

Paul revenait près de son lit pour prendre son sac de voyage avant de s'arrêter en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui l'embêtait alors qu'il allait partir du centre Pokémon. Il ouvrit la poche avant et attrapa son appareil pour y voir le nom de l'appelant : Son frère, évidemment... En fait, il n'avait que lui dans son répertoire… Déprimant, grimaça-t-il en souriant faussement.

Il appuya sur la touche verte et colla son téléphone à son oreille tout en réprimant un deuxième soupir.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Reggie. »

_« Paul ! Pour une fois tu décroche vite ! » Fit-il remarqué_

Le jeune homme serra les dents, agacé. S'il commençait comme la dernière fois, il allait vite raccrocher ! Pourquoi Reggie faisait-il exprès de faire ce genre de commentaires ? Il savait très bien que son frère ne supportait pas ! Pff…

_« Je ne te dérange pas ? Il est midi… Tu n'es pas en train de manger ? »_

« J'allais justement sortir pour aller manger… »

_« Ah, je te rappelle plus tard, dans ce cas ! » _

« Non, je peux y aller après, ça ne presse pas. »

_« Comme tu veux. » _

Paul se met assis sur son lit tout en soupirant longuement et se courba vers le sol, reposant ainsi son bras sur sa cuisse.

« Tu viens prendre de mes nouvelles, c'est ça ? »

_« Oui. Et j'espère qu'elles sont bonnes ! »_

Il réprima un autre soupir et ferma les yeux. Il avait plus de mauvaises que de bonnes, se rappelant l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait vivre depuis le combat de son Pokémon jusque dans le super marché, mais autant tout lui dire. De toute façon, il était certain que son frère les découvrirait tôt ou tard, alors…

« Mon Feurisson a évolué… »

_« C'est formidable ! Tu vois ? Ton entrainement à porter ses fruits ! » _

« Ce n'est pas ça qui l'a fait évoluer… » Contredit Paul, visiblement contrarié

_« Ah ? Et c'est quoi alors ? »_

Il en voulait vraiment pas répondre à la question que son frère venait de lui poser. Et même si la réponse lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, il était obligé. Non, en fait, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, sachant parfaitement comment il allait réagir...

« C'est grâce à cette idiote et à son Pokémon. » Grimaça-t-il, « Son Feurisson a voulu jouer les héros en sauvant la ville d'un Sablaireau enragé, mais il n'y ait pas arrivé. Et mon Pokémon est intervenu pour le sauver. Et c'est là qu'ils ont… »

_« Tout les deux ? » S'étonna Reggie_

« Oui. »

Cela lui coûtait vraiment de l'admettre, mais c'était la vérité… Sans eux, jamais son Type feu n'aurait évolué… Ridicule… ! Les commentaires de son frère ne se firent pas attendre, résonnant dans une voix moqueuse à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_« Oh ! Ensemble… Partageant les mêmes sentiments… La même volonté… C'est ce qu'on appelle…Le pouvoir de l'amour ! » Déclara-t-il en faisant éclater son excitation_

Et voilà, constata Paul en soupirant grassement. C'est justement à cause de cela qu'il ne voulait rien dire. Et puis surtout qu'il venait de très bien résumer le ressentit des deux monstres de poche à ce moment-là… Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, agacé par le discours que son interlocuteur venait de continuer, et se mit à crier dans son téléphone.

« Oui bah c'est bon ! On a compris ! »

_« Je plaisantais, je plaisantais… » Lâcha Reggie entre deux rires_

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

_« L'évolution de vos Pokémons prouve à quel point ils s'aiment. Il ne manque plus qu'Aurore et toi. »_

Ayant raté un battement de cœur, Paul sursauta intérieurement et se redressa brusquement, comme si le lit sur lequel il était assis lui avait brulé les fesses.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Ce n'est pas parce que nos Pokémons s'aiment, que les dresseurs doivent forcément s'aimer ! Où est-ce que tu as été cherché ça ? » Râla activement le jeune homme

_« Attends, mais c'est presque c'est déjà fait, là. Tu l'aimes à moitié, ça se voit. »_

« Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! »

Paul bouillait intérieurement. Il était malade, ou quoi ? Lui en couple avec Aurore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bu pour sortir des conneries pareils ? En plus, ils n'allaient pas ensemble ! Ils se taperaient plus la honte qu'autre chose ! Et puis lui, main dans la main avec elle… Reggie voulait vraiment le dégouter avant d'aller manger, ce n'était pas possible !

_« Allez, avoue. Je t'ai cramé, de toute façon. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. » Continua son frère_

« Je ne l'aime pas ! T'as compris ? Je-ne-l'aime-pas ! » Cria Paul dans son appareil

_« J'ai entendu, pas la peine de crier… Bon, alors dis-moi plutôt comment tu te sens lorsque tu es avec elle ? Les petits papillons dans le ventre ? Les mains moites ? La gorge nouée au point de ne plus savoir parler ? » _

« Rien de tous ces affreux clichés ! » Râla-t-il

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces stéréotypes à la noix ? Cela ne l'étonnera même pas s'il avait des livres de ce genre… Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez et réfléchit à la question, les yeux plantés sur une latte du parquet.

« Moins vide, je crois… »

_« Donc tu apprécies le fait qu'elle soit avec toi ? » _

Paul se pinça les lèvres. Devait-il vraiment avouer qu'effectivement, il aimait sa présence ? Ou bien devait-il tout nier en bloc comme il avait l'habitude ? Il lâcha un râle, contrarié que son frère le pousse à dire clairement les choses, et finit par répondre un vague « Hn. » du bout des lèvres. Étonnamment, son frère ne venait pas de se moquer de lui, et avait continué son petit interrogatoire. Et puis, Reggie devait savoir que même si c'était des sentiments humains, son petit frère les ressentait moins intensément que les autres.

_« Et quoi d'autre ? »_

« Apaisé, un peu... Enfin, lorsqu'elle ne m'énerve pas, - c'est-à-dire rarement. »

_« Tu es méchant là, Paul. » _

« Et puis quand elle parle, aussi : Tu n'as jamais trouvé sa voix stridente, toi ? » Plaça facilement Paul

_« Quelques fois. » Avoua-t-il, amusé, « Mais reprenons là où nous en étions. Tu ressens d'autres choses ? Quand elle te touche, par exemple… » _

Paul réprima un long soupir en levant paresseusement la tête au plafond. Il en savait vraiment pas où cette conversation allait le mener, mais il sentait qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas habitué au contact, alors forcément, je me sens mal à l'aise… Et puis, lorsqu'il y en a, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait pas être délicate. Enfin, elle est un peu brusque…»

_« Elle non plus, n'a certainement pas l'habitude. Mais elle peut être douce, quand elle veut. »_

Paul repensa immédiatement au moment où Aurore lui avait fait cette timide bise. Son geste était quelque peu indécis mais l'intention de lui dire au revoir dans les règles était réelle, elle. De plus, le contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue était doux, empreint d'une gentillesse qu'il reconnaissait bien en elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement en se remémorant cette scène et où son corps s'était complétement figé. Après tout, c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'on lui faisait la bise, normal d'être sous le choc…

« Ouais, je sais… »

_« Comment ça, « tu sais » ? » Questionna-t-il, suspicieusement_

Mince, il avait répondu assez aisément. Pourquoi son frère soupçonnait-il toutes ses paroles ? Un vrai enquêteur ! Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas si Reggie avait un cahier dans lequel il notait tous ces actions que son frère lui racontait… Le jeune homme lâcha un râle, signe qu'il en avait déjà marre, avant d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son frère dans le téléphone.

_« Paul, tu ne m'a pas tout raconté… Il s'est passé quelque chose. » Affirma-t-il_

Autrement dit, « Tu as intérêt de me le dire, sinon ça va mal aller… ». Il était coincé. Il devait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais pour une fois, il voulait simplement être égoïste, garder ce moment pour lui tout seul. Après tout, c'était à lui qu'elle avait fait la bise, pas à son frère ! De quoi se mêlait-il ?

Paul fronça les sourcils, préparant froidement sa réponse, et après avoir fermé un instant les paupières, il répondit, gêné :

« C-Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

_« Bref. » Soupira-t-il avant de tiquer, « Hé, mais attends ! Je rêve ou… tu as l'air mal à l'aise, là ? »_

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… » Avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres

_« Aurore t'as vraiment chamboulé l'esprit, hein ? »_

Paul soupira longuement en guise de réponse. C'est lui qui lui faisait perdre la tête, pas Aurore. Ou enfin… Roh ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser, maintenant ! Si c'était ce que voulait Reggie, il avait réussi…

_« C'est très simple, je vais t'expliquer, petit frère : Tu es tombée amoureux d'elle. »_

« N-Ne dis pas des choses aussi stupide ! Moi ? Amoureux ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Comment je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un boulet comme elle ?! Et que ce soit clair : Je ne ressens rien du tout pour elle ! »

Son frère devait penser qu'il venait de reprendre du poil de la bête, puisqu'il l'avait littéralement incendié, et ce, d'une seule traite. Paul se gratta la tête en fermant les yeux, irrité. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs, tellement Reggie l'embrouillait… Il ne se reconnaissait même plus, ne savait pas quel heure il était et où il se trouvait…

_« Arrête de faire le gamin… Sois un peu sérieux. » Réprimanda-t-il dans un soupir_

« Je suis sérieux ! » Répliqua Paul en s'asseyant fermement sur son lit

_« Tu savais que j'ai le numéro de Barry ? Je suis sûr qu'il voudra accepter de sortir avec elle, lui. »_

Mais son frère a les numéros de tout le monde, ou quoi ? Un vrai annuaire des pages jaunes ! Cependant, cela prouvait qu'il avait beaucoup de monde sur son répertoire, lui… Rah, il ne pouvait quand même pas accepter le numéro de cette idiote, juste pour avoir un contact de plus dans son téléphone, c'était tellement pitoyable ! Pensa-t-il en grimaçant de dégout. De toute façon, Barry et elle n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. En plus, ce blond était égocentrique, il sautait partout et il ne pensait qu'à surveiller sa perte de temps… Bref, pas de quoi s'enchanter mais il y avait tout de même ce petit quelque chose qui l'obligeait à froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il était mécontent.

« Elle ne voudra pas. » Rétorqua catégoriquement le cadet

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » _

« Il ne lui convient pas. » Continua Paul tout en sachant que cet argument était pauvre

_« Parce que tu crois qu'elle conviendrait mieux à quelqu'un comme toi ? » _

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et puis pourquoi tu veux que je sois avec elle ? »

_« Mais je te l'ai dit ; T'es amoureux. Autant être avec celle que tu aimes. » _

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? … Elle ne voudra pas de moi de toute façon… » Lâcha-t-il avant de claquer sa langue au palais dans un bruit qui trahissait son irritation; « Oublie ce que je viens de dire… »

Son esprit était un vrai méli-mélo de pensées, râlant à cause de son attitude à la fois incontrôlable et pessimiste, et aussi à cause de son caractère qui reprenait le dessus juste après. Décidément, quand ce n'était pas Aurore qui lui faisait perdre les pédales, c'était son frère… !

_« Ah, tu vois ? C'est le cas typique du mec qui est amoureux : Tu es paumé dans tes pensées. » _

« Mais non ! C'est toi qui me monte la tête, là ! … Et puis je ne fais que de la souler, de toute façon… » Avoua-t-il en serrant les dents, conscient de lui avoir fait part de ses doutes pour la énième fois

C'est comme s'il ne contrôlait pas ses paroles. Comme si elles sortaient toutes seules. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ?, se demanda-t-il en râlant intérieurement, agacé. Sans doute parce que son frère savait être à l'écoute de ses interlocuteurs et que sa voix inspirait une certaine confiance qui les hypnotisaient à révéler leurs soucis…

_« Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle aime les emmerdeurs… » Répondit Reggie, légèrement amusé_

« Arrête de raconter des conneries… »

_« Allez, je t'arrange le coup, si tu veux. » Insista l'ainé _

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

_« Alors comme c'est ta première copine, je peux te conseiller, si tu veux... »_

Visiblement, son frère était toujours en plein film et ne se gênait pas pour sortir toutes les stupidités qui lui traversaient l'esprit et ce, les unes après les autres. Sérieusement, il n'avait pas besoin de son aide ! Il savait se débrouiller ! Enfin peut-être pas dans ce domaine, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait jamais écouter les conseils des autres. Toujours suivre son instinct pour ce genre de choses.

La voix de son frère énumérait maintenant les différentes choses à ne pas faire pour ne pas avoir la honte, avant que Paul ne serre les dents une seconde fois pour le couper dans ses explications.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec elle ! T'es malade ! Et puis d'abord, tes conseils, tu peux te les garder ! Je n'en ai pas besoin ! »

_« Vraiment ? Allez, deux ou trois… » Insista Reggie_

« Vu comment ta dernière copine t'as larguée, je ne préfère pas, tu vois. » Répondit Paul en coulant un regard vers sa table de nuit

Son frère avait beau avoir toute la bonne volonté du monde à vouloir l'aider, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait plusieurs ex à son actif, qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. La preuve, sa copine actuelle l'avait larguée deux semaines plus tard. S'il se faisait conseiller par lui, sa vie sentimentale se retrouverait en morceaux avant même d'avoir été construite. C'était méchant, mais c'était la pure vérité.

_« Avec toi, c'est différent : Aurore ne va jamais te larguer. »_

« Plutôt mourir que sortir avec elle… »

_« Moi qui essaie de t'aider, franchement ce n'est pas sympa… ! » Soupira-t-il_

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide, Reggie. »

_« Dis plutôt que tu as peur d'avoir affaire à une fille. »_

« Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… ! Rah, et puis laisse tombé ! »

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'avoir affaire à une fille, mais il se voyait très mal se poster devant Aurore et lui demandé de sortir avec lui. Il serait certain de ressemblé à un gros débile, d'autant plus que se prendre un râteau par la fille dont il s'était légèrement et pitoyablement épris, serait d'une honte phénoménale. Et puis, même si la coordinatrice acceptait, lui et les petites attentions que raffolaient les filles ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Cela serait tout juste s'il lui prendrait la main ou lui adresserait la parole… Elle finirait par se lasser et le quittera dès le premier rendez-vous. Ridicule… Alors autant ne rien faire et ne rien dire. La voix de Reggie le sortit de ses pensées et retentit dans son téléphone portable.

_« Bon, d'accord, je ne t'aiderais pas. Mais tu as son numéro, au moins ? »_

« Non. »

_« Quoi, tu ne l'a pas ? Alors que vous vous avez déjà eu un rendez-vous ensemble ? Franchement, Paul…! » _

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous ! Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis ? » Râla le cadet

_« Bon allez, j'te le donne. Tu as un papier ? Un stylo ? » _

« Je ne veux pas son numéro ! T'es chiant, à la fin ! »

Paul décolla son appareil de son oreille et raccrocha brutalement en réprimant un lourd soupir, les sourcils froncés. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait perdu trente minutes à cause de l'appel de son frère. Les repas du centre Pokémon devaient déjà être débarrassés…, éluda-t-il en rangeant son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jeans et en se penchant sur son sac pour y refermer la fermeture éclair. Le jeune homme enfila rapidement sa veste, la ferma d'un geste vif et cala son sac de voyage en bandoulière.

La seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était de sortir pour s'aéré l'esprit. De toute façon, cette conversation lui avait coupé l'appétit, alors autant se changer les idées en marchant dans la rue. Cela l'aiderait certainement à se détendre…

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre afin de voir s'il n'oubliait rien, et sortit en claquant la porte. Après l'avoir refermée à clé, descendu les escaliers, il sortit du centre et soupira d'aise en sentant l'air frais lui fouetter lentement le visage. Paul enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et s'engagea sur la chaussée à la suite d'un groupe d'adolescent.

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir y penser, c'était sur cette conversation téléphonique qui revenait sans cessa dans sa tête. Quand il y réfléchissait, son frère faisait le saint, mais en réalité, c'était un vrai petit diable… Il inventait des plans plus que douteux, et s'incrustait dans les vies des autres s'en demander. Comme Aurore, en fait, constata-t-il piteusement. Et puis, si Reggie s'occupait de sa vie affective plutôt que de celle de son frère, Paul s'en porterait bien mieux.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au passage piéton en réprimant un soupir, excédé par la foule qui s'agglutinait autour de lui afin d'attendre que le feu passage au vert. Il sentit son portable vibrer à l'intérieur de sa paume, l'obligeant à le sortir de sa veste pour consulter le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il eut tout juste le temps de saisir son code d'accès que plusieurs inconnus le bousculaient, lui faisant remarquer que la voie était libre et qu'il devait avancer, ce à quoi ce dernier se contenta de grogner en emboitant le pas aux passants, les yeux plissés. Paul baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son appareil et découvrir sans surprise que l'expéditeur du message était son frère ainé.

Sur l'information que lui donnait Reggie, le prénom d'Aurore ainsi qu'un numéro de portable, qu'il devinait être le sien, était indiqué. En dessous, une recommandation s'affichait sarcastiquement :

_« Tiens, je suis sûr que tu en auras besoin. »_

Tss, il était sûr que son frère avait souri largement lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé ce message… ! Dans un léger rictus, il ferma les yeux et enfonça son appareil dans la poche de sa veste avant de gagner l'autre côté de la chaussé. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce piège grossier ? S'il croyait qu'il allait bêtement s'empressé d'enregistrer le numéro qu'il lui avait fourni, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr que cela soit le bon numéro ! C'était un coup à se faire ridiculiser pour avoir appelé un inconnu, qu'il saurait complice du plan de son grand frère. Vraiment pitoyable, en somme.

Lâchant un nouveau râle, Paul poursuivit sa route en trainant les pieds, se faisant dépasser par les plus pressés qui s'activaient afin de rentrer chez eux, par des petits enfants qui riaient en se faufilant dans le labyrinthe de jambes, ou encore, par des poussettes qui crissaient mollement sur les graviers. Il ressortit son téléphone et, après avoir machinalement saisit son mot de passe, fixa simultanément le numéro d'Aurore ainsi que le commentaire de son frère. N'importe quoi…, soupira-t-il en évitant une personne âgée qui arrivait devant lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être son numéro. C'était trop… trop bizarre, en fait. Mais comme son frère avait les numéros de tout le monde, ce n'était pas impossible. Cela pouvait vraiment être le sien, en fin de compte… Cependant, il continuait de croire que ce petit manège n'était qu'un stratagème pour que Reggie puisse se moquer de lui en affirmant, avec cette fois des preuves contre lui, que son jeune frère était curieux et qu'il s'intéressait à Aurore. Si cela se trouve, il a très bien pu commander un autre téléphone portable, acheter un abonnement et avoir un nouveau numéro pour le piéger. Cela pourrait être vrai, en plus… ! Mais oui, c'était cela ! Bon, encore fallait-il qu'il confirme son hypothèse… C'est-à-dire ; se rendre chez un opérateur, se faire passer pour son ainé, prétendre avoir un souci, tout cela pour vérifier si le numéro était bien à son nom, et non à celui de la coordinatrice. En bref, une énorme perte de temps qu'il n'arriverait pas à assumer.

Paul expira grassement, déçu que le film qu'il venait de s'imaginer tombe facilement à l'eau, et fourra une deuxième fois son téléphone dans sa veste. La meilleure solution serait clairement d'appeler le numéro que Reggie lui avait fourni mais il sentait que cela allait lui retomber dessus. Comme à chaque fois, en fait… Alors autant ne pas passer ce coup de fil et ignorer le message. Oui, il s'en porterait certainement mieux ainsi.

Il sentit son portable vibrer et pesta contre le fait que Reggie insistait, s'imaginant déjà les questions de son frère afin de savoir s'il avait pris contact avec Aurore, mais s'arrêta un court instant, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil qui se reflétait dans l'écran. Il se tourna dans un léger râle afin d'avoir de l'ombre, constant avec agacement qu'il n'avait rien reçu et que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Son impression, sans doute…, se dit-il en continuant sa marche en fourrant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Et puis, si les dix chiffres soulignés en bleu correspondaient bien au numéro d'Aurore et qu'il se retrouvait avec cette dernière au bout du fil, qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Comment devait-il engager la conversation ? Si cela se trouve, il allait l'embêter… Plus important : Allait-elle seulement répondre ? Parce que, c'était bien de l'appeler mais si elle ne décrochait pas, cela ne servait strictement à rien. Et puis, comment allait-elle réagir en reconnaissant sa voix? A tous les coups, elle allait lui demander comment il avait eu son numéro ou penser qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle. La poisse… ! Au pire, il n'aura qu'à rejeter la faute sur son frère. Après tout, il n'avait rien demandé, lui ! Enfin, si le message l'avait réellement dérangé, il l'aurait supprimé une fois sa lecture finie. Alors pourquoi le gardait-il ?

Le jeune homme inspira et expira ouvertement, éreinté de se prendre la tête pour quelque chose qui n'en valait même pas la peine. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, à ressortir son téléphone pour consulter les dix chiffres qui le narguaient silencieusement ? Il toisa l'écriture numérique et soupira grassement, les yeux clos.

« C'est pitoyable… » Déclara-t-il en rangeant son appareil

Il bifurqua dans une autre rue et soupira en constatant que c'était une pente infestée de monde. Dans une expiration encourageante, il se mit à monter lentement l'avenue. Et puis s'il l'appelait, Aurore aurait son numéro en retour, et elle ne manquerait certainement pas de lui envoyer des messages, plus débiles les uns que les autres ! Ouais, c'était vraiment un plan pourri. Autant ne pas le faire.

Paul grimaça soudainement en entendant les réclamations de son ventre. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas encore mangé, alors que les treize heures approchaient à grand pas. Il n'avait qu'à trouver un restaurant rapide pour rassasier sa faim. Même si ce n'était pas bon pour son corps, cela serait nettement mieux qu'une demi-heure d'attente dans un restaurant classique…

Il gravit lentement les derniers mètres et s'arrêta en haut de la rue, observant les alentours dans le but de voir l'enseigne d'un des restaurants rapide. Ah, il venait d'en apercevoir un. Il traversa le passage piéton, dépassa quelques personnes âgés, et gagna enfin la porte du fast food. Il s'enfonça dans le bâtiment et gagna vers les files d'attentes, qui, à son plus grand soulagement, étaient vides ou bien, ne comportaient qu'une ou deux personnes discutant de leurs choix de nourriture.

Paul se posta devant une vendeuse et, sachant d'avance ce qu'il voulait commanda son menu favori avant de payer la somme requise. Il saisit son plateau sous les grognements de son estomac, réprimant au passage une brève grimace, et se dirigea vers une table collé contre la fenêtre. Cela donnait sur la rue, et il pouvait ainsi observer les gens tout en laissant libre court à ses commentaires silencieux. Il se mit assis sur le haut tabouret, soupira d'aise à l'idée que ses tiraillements allaient prendre fin une fois la nourriture ingurgité, et ouvrit la boite dans laquelle son sandwich était enfermé.

Faisant taire ses grognements, le jeune homme mordit dans le pain et en avala la part, prenant au passage un petit paquet de frites entre les doigts. Il planta ensuite la paille dans son gobelet et en bu une gorgée avant de soupirer grassement. Il reporta son attention sur son sandwich, goba un autre morceau, et observa un petit garçon tirer la jupe de sa mère en pointant le restaurant rapide du doigt, voulant manifestement manger à l'intérieur, ce à quoi lui répondit par la négative, à en juger par le froncement de sourcils de son fils ainsi que ses cris de protestations. Paul sourit derrière son pain, se rappelant une autre scène avec son frère. En effet, étant petit, il voulait à tout prix se restaurer dans un fast food et tirait le tee-shirt de son ainé, le suppliant qu'il serait plus gentil si ce dernier l'amenait mangé à l'intérieur. Mais Reggie avait catégoriquement refusé, prétextant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y arrêter, et que toute façon, ils avaient des invités de prévu pour le repas du soir. C'était pourquoi, ce jour-là, son grand frère tenait un paquet de courses entre les bras qui menaçait de chuter à tout moment et forçait sur ses jambes, espérant visiblement que ce dernier lâcherait prise. Paul réprima un autre sourire moqueur en sirotant sa boisson, convaincu qu'un gosse se voulait extrêmement casse-pieds lorsqu'il souhaitait quelque chose.

Le dresseur mâcha ensuite un autre morceau de son sandwich et déglutit en regardant cette fois-ci, un homme dialoguant avec une femme, qu'il conclut être sa compagne, puisqu'ils se tenaient la main et arboraient tous les deux un stupide sourire sur le visage. Cette scène le fit de suite moins sourire, décrétant mentalement que c'était pitoyable et qu'ils avaient l'air ridicule, avant de plonger quelque frites dans une sauce marron et d'en mordre la totalité.

Paul mâchouilla ensuite sa paille, buvant quelques gorgées de sa boisson et reposa son gobelet en soupirant une nouvelle fois, satisfait que son estomac soit presque rempli. Il finit rapidement ce qu'il restait de son casse-croute, bu une seconde fois et reprit plusieurs frites. Avec le temps, son envie de fast food avait diminué, se souvenant également que son grand frère l'avait mis en garde contre une possible prise de poids et un physique peu avantageux, lui disant aussi qu'il n'aurait pas de succès auprès des filles s'il en mangeait tous les jours, ce à quoi Paul lui avait répondu par une grimace explicite, déclarant ensuite que les filles ne faisaient qu'attirer des problèmes et qu'il s'en passerait volontiers. Mais petit à petit, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait arrêté les restaurants rapides, avait bien dû reconnaitre que Reggie avait raison et que, même si cela ne concernait pas les filles, son physique allait en prendre un coup. Il préférait donc garder sa silhouette svelte, quitte à se priver de fast food alors que tous les enfants de son âge en raffolaient…

Le jeune homme termina les quelques frites qui trainaient dans le carton et sirota le reste de sa boisson, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Son corps se figea l'espace d'un instant, apercevant une silhouette familière sur le trottoir d'en face. Un bonnet blanc, des cheveux bleus : Aurore. Elle marchait tranquillement et riait aux éclats, accompagné d'une fille qui restait au même niveau qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'Aurore foutait là ? Et puis, c'était qui cette nana qui lui souriait ? , se demanda-t-il en les suivant lentement du regard. Il ne savait pas qui était la rousse surmonté d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, mais il lui disait vaguement quelque chose… C'était certainement une amie coordinatrice à Aurore… éluda-t-il en mordillant sa paille. Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille faisait avec Aurore ? C'était bizarre… Paul réprima un bref râle tournant la tête, agacé de se prendre pour un enquêteur. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait le droit d'avoir des amis. Fatalement, il constata une nouvelle fois qu'Aurore avait des amis et que lui, comme toujours, n'en avait pas. Et en observant la rousse, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si un jour, lui aussi pourrait parler normalement et rire aisément avec Aurore. Comme de vrais amis, en fin de compte... Mais il était loin d'avoir le profil du type sympathique et il détesterait changer de comportement du jour au lendemain, sous prétexte qu'il voulait bien s'entendre avec la coordinatrice. Sans compter qu'Aurore trouverait ce changement tout aussi bizarre et ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer. Non, c'était même inconcevable …

Paul se tourna vers la vitre et se pencha légèrement afin de voir les deux coordinatrices. Elles venaient de s'arrêter au carrefour, se tourner l'une vers l'autre, échanger quelques mots et se faire la bise. La rousse la salua de la main et traversa le passage piéton pour s'éloigner d'Aurore, qui continua son chemin. Lâchant une râle irrité, il descendit de son tabouret, versa ses déchets dans la poubelle approprié, déposa le plateau sur ceux qui trônaient sur le bord d'un meuble, et sortit du restaurant, prenant la même direction que les deux coordinatrices. Où allait-elle, comme ça ? Pas qu'il s'intéressait à elle, non, il était simplement curieux de savoir où elle se rendait et pourquoi elle était là. Mince, elle venait de bifurquer dans une autre rue. S'il ne la rattrapait pas maintenant, vu le monde que vomissait les magasins, il perdrait définitivement sa trace, c'est sûr !

Il risqua un léger sprint en traversant le passage piéton, se fit évidemment klaxonner pour avoir grillé le feu rouge, et rejoignit la chaussée d'en face, toisant au passage le chauffeur d'un regard sombre. Il se dépêcha dans une rapide course, évitant dans un bref bond les gêneurs qui lui barraient le chemin et s'enfonça malgré lui dans la rue noire de monde.

Le dresseur parcourra le dos des différents inconnus, espérant accrocher un bonnet blanc et des cheveux bleus du regard et se fraya un chemin dans la population grouillante. Il repéra finalement la coordinatrice à quelques mètres, et pressa légèrement le pas. Il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de s'arrêter net, la tête tournée vers une vitrine, et fit brusquement la même chose en se tournant vers le premier truc qu'il était à côté de lui. Mais être obliger de regarder le plan de la ville, juste pour prendre la coordinatrice en filature, le rendait vraiment ridicule, pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Il jeta une œillade à la coordinatrice, voyant qu'elle faisait deux pas afin d'observer l'autre partie de la vitrine, et se reconcentra ensuite sur l'icône qui l'informait de son emplacement par rapport aux autres rues. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, là ? On dirait un pervers qui traque sa proie en attendant le moment opportun pour coincer sa victime dans un coin et passer à l'acte…, soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête, faisant mine de chercher une rue.

Une deuxième œillade lui suffit pour comprendre qu'Aurore venait de poursuivre son chemin, obligeant le jeune homme à continuer sur ses traces. Il regarda instinctivement la vitrine devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée, et constata que ce n'était que des mannequins vêtus de robes sombres et colorés. Ah, les filles…, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux et en reportant son attention sur la route. N'empêche, il aimerait bien voir à quoi elle ressemble en portant une autre robe que le rose bonbon qu'elle portait à longueur de journée… En plus de ça, son affreuse robe lui tombait au ras des fesses. Pas besoin de préciser que la moitié des hommes se rinçaient l'œil sur son passage. Franchement, c'était d'un manque d'élégance… ! Surtout pour une adolescente comme elle ! On pourrait la prendre pour une fille facile, alors qu'il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas… Et puis avec le caractère qu'elle a, même si c'était la nana la plus gentille de la Terre, il restait convaincu qu'elle n'accepterait pas les avances de quelqu'un aussi facilement.

En fait, il avait vu plusieurs filles porter ce genre de robe, que l'on pourrait finalement qualifier de mini-jupe. Si ce bout de tissu était à la mode, hé bien il ne savait pas ce que la mode serait dans les années à venir. Ouais, en fin de compte, la mode c'était vraiment de la merde. Encore, si les autres filles se faisaient reluquer, il s'en fichait royalement, mais cela l'énervait lorsque c'était de la coordinatrice qu'il s'agissait. Dans ces cas-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les gens n'étaient vraiment que des obsédés sexuels. Bon, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'était pas mieux, puisque lui aussi s'était rincé l'œil mais ce n'était pas pareil. Même si cela lui coûtait de l'avouer, lui, c'était un jeune avec des hormones, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, pas un vieux croulant de soixante ans, ridés jusqu'aux parties génitales… !

Si Reggie savait ce qu'il avait regardé discrètement, il serait en train de se moquer en lui révélant que, puisque son petit frère ne regardait jamais les filles, il allait finir par croire que ce dernier était de l'autre bord. Cela ne l'étonnerai même pas, tiens ! Son frère avait toujours était du genre moqueur. Mais si lui se moquait gentiment de son petit frère, Paul lui, se moquait méchamment de son ainé. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème, après tout, pensa-t-il en étirant un mauvais sourire.

Le jeune homme traversa le passage piéton et tourna à gauche, descendant une rue dont il ne voyait pas le bout, les yeux rivés sur le dos de la coordinatrice. Elle comptait faire tout le tour de la ville, ou quoi ? s'énerva Paul en lâchant un râle non dissimulé. Et puis, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que Reggie soit sincère lorsqu'il disait vouloir l'aider en ce qui concernait Aurore. Même si, lors de leur conversation téléphonique…

_« C'est très simple, je vais t'expliquer, petit frère : Tu es tombée amoureux d'elle. »_

Rah, mais quel menteur, sérieusement ! Il ferait mieux de se taire au lieu de dire une ineptie pareille ! Comment pouvait-il encore douter à une hypothèse sortit tout droit du cerveau dégénérer de son grand frère? C'était tout bonnement inimaginable ! S'irrita-t-il intérieurement en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Il s'autorisa à baisser la tête, sachant que la coordinatrice continuerait tout droit et, agacé que ce genre de pensés se bousculent dans son esprit, il railla pour lui-même :

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, cette histoire de sentiments… ! »

Paul ressortit son portable et accéda facilement au dernier message de son frère. Même si Reggie semblait tout faire pour se moquer de lui, il voulait vraiment l'aider. Ce n'était pas le genre de frère a complétement s'en foutre, en fait… Alors peut-être que, oui, ce numéro de téléphone était celui d'Aurore. Combien de temps continuerai-t-il à se défiler comme ça ? S'il ne faisait rien, il ne pourra jamais savoir… ! C'était décidé : Il allait appeler ce numéro ce soir, comme cela, il serait au moins fixé.

En plein dans ses réflexions, il ne vit alors pas un inconnu lui foncer dedans, lui cognant au passage l'épaule avant de poursuivre sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il fronça alors durement les sourcils et comptait bien se faire entendre auprès de cette personne visiblement pressée.

« Eh ! Faites gaffes, putain ! » Cria-t-il

Il vit ensuite que l'inconnu ne releva pas ce qu'il venait de dire, soupira grassement en râlant contre son incapacité à s'excuser et continua son chemin avant de s'arrêter net, paralysé, en voyant qu'Aurore s'était retournée. Il sursauta intérieurement en croisant les deux orbes bleus de la coordinatrice qui le fixait, étonnée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En face d'elle se trouvait le désagréable jeune homme qu'elle côtoyait depuis quelques temps. Il venait de râler contre un inconnu qui l'avait visiblement bousculé et avait ensuite poursuit sa route avant de s'arrête net, comme si la simple vue de sa silhouette l'avait figé sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? On aurait plutôt dit qu'il la suivait, justement. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, à deux mètres d'elle, il ne prononçait aucun mot et avait les yeux écarquillés, comme prit sur le fait. Aurore l'observa à la dérobée et remarqua qu'il tenait son portable dans sa main droite, que sa main gauche était suspendus dans l'air, et qu'il portait ses vêtements habituels.

« Paul ? » Osa-t-elle

L'appel de son prénom le fit apparemment redescendre sur terre, puisqu'il cligna des yeux traîna ses pieds jusqu'à elle, rangeant au passage son téléphone dans sa poche ventrale et gardant les mains à l'intérieur. Un bref « Salut » sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il la fuyait du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il était un peu bizarre…, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air énervé, non ? »

« Si les gens regardaient où ils mettent les pieds, je ne serais pas énervé. » Soupira-t-il en regardant son reflet dans une vitre, la tête toujours basse

« En effet… »

Ouai, c'était confirmé : Paul agissait bizarrement. Et elle comptait bien découvrir pourquoi. D'habitude, il ne manquait pas de la regardait froidement mais là, il la fuyait réellement du regard. L'hypothèse qu'il la suive depuis un moment semblait être vraie… Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il peur de l'appeler pour ensuite être avec elle ? Ou l'avait-il aperçut et s'était-il mis à la suivre pour savoir où elle se rendait ? Non, cela m'étonnerais. Paul n'était pas du genre à traquer les autres…

« Et donc : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me promène. Pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit ? » Rétorqua-t-il froidement

« C'est bon, pas la peine de t'emporter comme ça ! J'ai le droit de te poser une question ! » Enchaina Aurore, les sourcils froncés

Elle l'entendit soupirer une deuxième fois, relever les yeux sur elle et lui demander à son tour ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Je suis ici pour une semaine. Je dois me préparer pour le concours de Mauville. »

« Oui, tu m'en avait parlé… »

Malgré le ton froid qu'il employait, Aurore voyait très bien qu'il était distant. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle s'énerverait pour son comportement bizarre et lui demanderais des explications, mais comme il s'agissait de Paul, elle se rassurait en se disant que cela allait passer. Et s'il ne redevenait pas comme avant, elle réitérerait sa question …

« Cela te dit de faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? »

Il haussa les épaules mais elle voyait aussi qu'il se retenait de lui dire un « Oui » clair et précis. Elle lui sourit et s'engagea à nouveau dans la descente, le jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle lui jeta une œillade et vit qu'il regardait son portable en évitant un petit enfant qui montait la rue.

« Un message de ta petite amie ? » Sourit Aurore avant de recevoir un regard haineux de la part de ce dernier

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, sérieusement ? Il s'était levé du pied gauche, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle qui essayait de dialoguer… ! Mais ce regard voulait plutôt dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires, ce qu'elle concevait parfaitement. Cependant, elle avait toujours été un peu fouineuse, alors pour elle, c'était normal ce genre de question… Elle l'entendit ensuite soupirer pour fourrer son appareil dans sa poche ventrale.

« Tu ne lui répond pas ? Elle va te faire la tête, après… »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Reggie. » Répondit-t-il, agacé et à contrecœur

Étrangement, elle se sentait plutôt rassurée que cela ne soit pas sa petite-amie. En réalité, elle avait dû mal à voir Paul en couple. Il fallait le dire, ce garçon était un asocial, alors difficile pour son entourage de s'imaginer avec quelqu'un… Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et demanda :

« Reggie ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

« Rien d'important. »

Il ne voulait vraiment pas que l'on s'immisce dans ses affaires, constata-t-elle en réprimant un soupir intérieur. Ils s'arrêtèrent, attendant qu'un petit groupe de voitures ne tracent leurs chemins, et traversèrent le passage une fois la voie libre. La coordinatrice vit du coin de l'œil que le jeune homme tournait la tête vers elle et tentait visiblement de trouver ses mots pour engager la conversation. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, sa voix rauque retentit dans l'air.

« Tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu avec une autre fille… » Commença-t-il en se grattant la tête, « C'est une de tes amies… ? »

« Ah, Zoé ? Oui, c'est une de mes amies. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis longtemps ! Mais je crois que tu l'avais déjà vue, il me semble ! »

« … Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Mais si ! Quand on était à Frimapic ! Elle t'avait même engueulé parce que tu avais rabaissé Sacha ! »

Elle le vit ensuite observer le mur qui défilait au rythme de ses pas, signe qui cherchait profondément ce souvenir dont elle parlait, avant de le voir sourire sadiquement et de déclarer :

« Je l'ai rabaissé tellement de fois, celui-là… »

« Arrête, ce n'est pas marrant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le rabaisses autant comme cela ! » Râla-t-elle en s'arrêtant net

Elle avait beau essayer de comprendre Paul, parfois elle n'arrivait pas, comme le fait qu'il rabaisse un de ses amis. On dirait vraiment qu'il prend plaisir à dominer les autres. A se sentir supérieur. Peut-être était-ce dû à son manque d'amis ? Il se sentait obligé d'être plus fort que les autres pour justement combler ce manque de présence. Lors d'un court instant elle se sentait triste pour lui. Après tout, il avait peut-être été déçu par une personne et il avait décidé de ne plus se faire d'amis…

Cela avait dû entrainer un manque de confiance en soi, l'empêchant ainsi de se lier d'amitié avec son entourage. Oui, elle était persuadé qu'au fond de lui, Paul avait souffert de cette solitude. Elle l'imaginait très bien isolé à la cours de récréation, avec une œillade froide pour ceux qui osait le regarder et un caractère distant pour ceux qui osait lui adresser la parole. Elle se l'imaginait également en train de feindre la joie lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, disant à son frère que sa journée s'était bien passé, qu'il avait eu de bonnes remarques et qu'il s'était bien amusé avec tous les enfants de la classe, tandis que le soir, seul dans sa chambre, emmitouflé sous sa couverture, il rageait intérieurement et se promettait de leurs faire chèrement payer sa solitude. Oui, c'était le genre de scène qu'Aurore s'imaginait très bien, et qui pouvait malheureusement être vrai… Mais maintenant, c'était différent, sourit-elle en le rejoignant dans un rapide pas. Maintenant, elle espérait du fond du cœur que Paul se rendrait compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Qu'il était entouré. De Sacha. De Pierre. D'elle…

La coordinatrice remarqua que Paul lui jeta une œillade et qu'il haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse à son exclamation, ce à quoi elle soupira légèrement. Ouais, il ne fallait vraiment pas lui en demander beaucoup, à lui… Aurore soupira d'aise en sentant un vent chaud lui fouetter le visage avant de voir une petite place apparaitre au détour d'une agence de voyages. Quelques bancs étaient disposés un peu plus loin accompagné d'énormes pots de fleurs, tandis qu'à certains endroits, du bois remplaçait le béton. C'était la même chose à gauche, constata-t-elle en regardant rapidement de l'autre côté de la route.

Une voix rauque et fleurit par le temps attira l'attention des deux jeunes, en faisant un geste de la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent tandis que l'homme, qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années, vêtu d'un tee-shirt surmonté d'une veste en cuir ainsi que d'un pantalon simple, se rapprochait d'eux. Il leur sourit derrière sa fine barbe, saisit ce qui avait d'accrocher autour du cou, et les regarda tour à tour avant de se présenter.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, les jeunes. Je suis photographe et comme vous pouvez le voir avec mon appareil autour du cou, je suis en ville pour prendre des photos. Cela ne vous embête pas si je prends quelques clichés de vous deux ? »

Aurore allait répondre favorablement mais fût devancer par Paul qui toisait le photographe de haut en bas, une grimace explicite sur le visage, et lâchait un « On n'a pas le temps, vieux pépé. » avant de reprendre son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle lâcha un râle significatif, pensant qu'il était vraiment irrécupérable, et lui saisit fermement le poignet. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le photographe, un petit sourire gêné au creux des lèvres.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens dans une petite minute. » Déclara-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de faire un pas pour s'en éloigner

Aurore tira ensuite Paul vers elle tandis que ses doigts agrippaient fortement le poignet de ce dernier, pestant mentalement contre le comportant exaspérant du jeune homme. Ya pas à dire, il abusait vraiment sur certaines choses… ! Elle soupira et râla à voix basse, afin que l'homme ne les entende pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Paul… ? T'es pas bien, ou quoi… ? »

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous… ! » Rétorqua-t-il en imitant le ton de la coordinatrice, « Une photo ? Nan mais tu l'a bien regardé, ce vieux crouton ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il va en faire ! Tu serais contente d'apprendre qu'il fait des choses pas très nettes en la matant le soir ? C'est hors de question ! Et pour information, j'aime pas les photos ! »

« Nan mais c'est quoi les films que tu te fais, là…? C'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis t'exagères, il a quarante ans maximum… ! En plus, j'adore les photos, moi… ! »

« Ça m'aurait étonné, tiens… ! » Grinça-t-il sarcastiquement

« Bon t'arrêtes de faire ton chieur, et tu viens avec moi… ! Ce n'est qu'une photo, qu'est-ce que tu en as faire, de toute façon ? »

« Le droit d'image, tu ne connais pas ou quoi… ? » Riposta-t-il, les sourcils froncés

La coordinatrice entendit ensuite le photographe lui demander s'il y avait un problème et s'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas, il pourrait chercher quelqu'un d'autre, mais comme peu de personnes passaient par là, cela serait difficile. Aurore grimaça un sourire en regardant derrière son épaule et assura à l'homme que tout allait bien avant de se reporter son attention sur le jeune homme.

Elle remarqua que Paul semblait soudainement mal à l'aise, puisque ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées, et que ses joues semblaient avoir pris une teinte rosés.

« Dis… Tu pourrais me lâcher… ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait impassible

Aurore cligna des yeux, étonnée, et remarqua avec embarras que le visage de ce dernier et le sien étaient assez proches et que sa main avait glissée dans celle du dresseur. Elle rougit furieusement et s'empressa de relâcher sa prise et de s'éloigner de lui, extrêmement gênée. Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il croisait les bras et détournait le regard. Elle était tellement obnubiler par la photo qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa proximité avec Paul, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que son cœur s'était légèrement accéléré. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était autant proche de lui, quand même ! Dans le bus, par exemple. La coordinatrice était bien plus proche et même si elle était gênée lors du trajet, elle n'était pas aussi troublée qu'en ce moment. Et puis, elle avait été proche d'autres garçons, comme Sacha ou Pierre, et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait embarrassé à leurs égard. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, alors ? Pesta-t-elle mentalement.

« Je vois bien que vous avez l'air pressés, alors je ne ferai pas beaucoup de photos. Cela vous va ? » Demanda le photographe qui venait de s'avancer vers eux

Paul soupira et regarda un instant la coordinatrice, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas se faire prendre en photo. Aurore réprima un soupir à son tour, les yeux clos et se tourna vers l'homme.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! »

Elle hocha la tête et ignora le regard haineux que lui lançait le jeune homme, sachant pertinemment qu'il proliférait intérieurement des représailles plus méchantes les unes que les autres. Après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis, cela ferait un souvenir, pensa-t-elle en suivant le photographe près des bancs. L'homme s'arrêta derrière un banc et pivota vers les deux jeunes qui s'étaient arrêtés devant un des énormes pots de fleurs, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'allez-vous faire avec les clichés que vous allez prendre ? » Demanda Paul en coupant la parole à ce dernier avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche

Aurore lui assigna un regard sombre et lui fit comprendre qu'il était malpoli envers cet inconnu, tandis que l'homme rit franchement avant de rassurer le dresseur, qui lui semblait visiblement perplexe.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas faire des choses bizarres avec, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. » Plaça Aurore en tournant la tête vers Paul, qui toisa afin de cacher clairement sa gêne

Sérieusement, il lui faisait plus honte qu'autre chose, à cet instant ! Ce n'était pas un vieux pervers, cela se voyait, tout de même ! Encore, il aurait eu les vêtements déchirés, les yeux baignant dans l'alcool ou parlerait bizarrement, elle aurait donné raison à Paul et aurait décliné l'invitation du photographe. Mais ce n'était pas un de ses sales pervers, tout de même ! L'homme rit une seconde fois avant de reprendre là où il en était.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal. Je me serais méfié aussi, à sa place. Comme vous devez vous en douter, je fais ça par passion mais aussi pour ma petite fille, qui va avoir six ans. Elle les adore et me demande à chaque fois ce que je ressens lorsque je prends les couples d'amoureux… »

Blocage. Son cerveau venait de se mettre en pause, le cœur battant, les yeux écarquillés, tout comme celui de Paul qu'elle constata en une rapide œillade. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, là ? Couples d'amoureux ? Nan mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Elle avait pensé qu'il prenait des photos comme ça, de gens, de plantes, de bâtiments, mais en fait… il était centré sur les couples ? Mince, dans quoi c'était elle fourrée, encore… ? La coordinatrice reporta son attention sur le photographe qui semblait maintenant étonné, les yeux fixés sur leurs visages.

« Ah. Au vu de vos têtes, j'ai dû oublier de le précisé… » Lâcha-t-il en se grattant les cheveux dans un léger rire

Aurore reprit contenance la première et tenta de sourire malgré l'embarras qui venait de s'installer sur son visage.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas un couple d'amoureux ; juste des amis. »

Ces mots puaient le mensonge à plein nez. Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas vrai, non, mais qu'ils sonnaient plutôt faux lorsqu'ils étaient sorti de sa bouche. Elle constata alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que Paul et elle étaient, en fait... La coordinatrice ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient des connaissances puisqu'ils avaient partagés beaucoup de choses ensemble, ces derniers temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'ils étaient des amis étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus comme tels et qu'ils n'avaient pas clarifié leurs relations. Ouai, ils entretenaient une relation étrange, en fin de compte. Aurore pouvait, en ce moment même, sentir le regard réprobateur de Paul qui la fixait dans une pointe de désarroi. Son cerveau aussi, devait être brouillé par les propos qu'elle venait de tenir... La coordinatrice cligna des yeux lorsque la voix du photographe les fit redescendre sur terre.

« Oh, veuillez m'excusez. Mais pourriez-vous faire comme si vous en étiez un, alors ? »

« Nan. Me faire prendre en photo, encore ça, ça passe mais me faire passer pour un couple avec elle, alors ça, c'est hors de question. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre. » Répondit froidement Paul

Malgré elle, un coup de couteau venait de transpercer le cœur d'Aurore qui baissa la tête, la mâchoire serré, profondément blessé par la réponse négative que venait de dire le jeune homme. D'accord, cela ne l'enchantait pas non plus d'être considéré comme un couple avec Paul, mais c'était pour le bien d'un photographe, il pouvait au moins faire cela ! Et puis, même si elle niait mentalement que ses paroles ne lui faisaient rien, elle était quand même affectée. N'importe qu'elle personne se sentirait offusquée après ce qu'il venait de dire, en vérité. Cela faisait mal, et il n'avait visiblement aucun regret puisqu'il avait les mains dans les poches depuis un petit moment, et qu'il montrait une expression totalement impassible. Aurore jeta une brève œillade au photographe, s'apercevant que la phrase du jeune homme l'avait perturbé et qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Paul et l'appela sur un ton qui se voulait discret.

« Quoi ? » Rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle

La coordinatrice croisa l'espace d'un instant ses prunelles sombres avant de le voir tiquer et détourner le regard avant de l'imiter pour poser son regard sur la fenêtre d'un immeuble. Elle nota quand même qu'il lui semblait gêné avant de réfuter immédiatement cette hypothèse et de prendre un air qui se voulait assurée. Elle fronça alors les sourcils afin de montrer son énervement, bien qu'elle soit toujours blessée par ses propos et déclara :

« J'ai bien compris que tu refusais d'être mis en couple avec moi, mais pense au moins à sa petite fille. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire ; que tu t'en fiches. Mais s'il te plait… Et puis, si tu ne veux pas en avoir, moi, j'aurai au moins un souvenir avec toi. » Finit-elle en lui souriant doucement, sachant qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil

Elle l'entendit alors soupirer grassement et vit ensuite qu'il sortait les mains de ses poches pour les laisser le long de son corps avant de regarder le photographe, signe qu'il allait à présent parler.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais dépêchez-vous. » Imposa-t-il

L'homme ne discuta pas sa condition puisque sa mine s'éclaircit et qu'il hocha la tête en agrippant son appareil photo. Aurore sourit discrètement, satisfaite d'avoir convaincue le jeune homme avant d'avoir une illumination et de couper le photographe alors qu'il commençait à donner ses explications.

« Maintenant que j'y pense : On a un couple de Pokémon, par contre ! Vous voulez bien les prendre en photo ? » Demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres

« Avec plaisir ! C'est très rare ! Ma fille aimera à coup sûr ! » Approuva l'homme

Paul grogna assez fort pour que la coordinatrice et le photographe l'entende, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée. Évidemment, il fallait s'y attendre… Elle qui était fière de sa trouvaille, voilà qu'une fois de plus, Paul cassait tout. Franchement, le jour où il serait satisfait de quelque chose celui-là…, soupira-t-elle en tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu es vraiment obligé de contester tout ce que je dis, Paul ? Sérieux, ça deviens énervant à la fin ! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'avec nos Pokémons, cela ne fera pas encore plus couple ? Tu veux que tout le monde nous voit comme des amoureux, ou quoi ? Je suis désolé, mais là, ya des limites ! » S'irrita le jeune homme

Aurore remarqua à ce moment-là que ses joues venaient de prendre une teinte rosée, montrant que son interlocuteur était légèrement embarrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait enfin ? Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé en haut de la rue, et malgré qu'il s'énerve et parle méchamment, Paul n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Elle se répéta mentalement la phrase que le dresseur venait de prononcer et sentit son estomac se nouer en entendant qu'il les définissait d'amoureux. Elle non plus, n'avait pas envie que les passants les voit comme des tels, mais elle était vraiment fière de son idée et puis, au moins un des deux duos serait en couple, comme cela. La coordinatrice allait répliquer lorsque un franc rire sortir de la gorge du photographe, obligeant les deux jeunes à s'arrêter et à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Même si vous n'êtes pas en couple, on dirait vraiment une dispute d'amoureux ! »

Aurore rougit pour de bon et protesta furieusement contre les propos de l'homme, extrêmement gênée, tandis que Paul lui ordonna de se taire de faire son travail, le regard fixé sur la pierre de l'immeuble à quelques mètres de lui. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dire cela ? Elle, amoureuse de lui ? N'importe quoi ! S'il ne l'avait pas dit avec autant de sérieux, elle en aurait ri mais là, ce n'était franchement pas marrant ! Même Paul ne cachait plus son malaise ! En plus, elle s'imaginait mal filer le parfait amour avec un homme comme lui. Ce serait le dernier qu'elle voudrait. Et même si c'était le seul sur terre, elle n'en voudrait pas. Elle devait bien avouer que Paul n'avait rien de repoussant, au contraire ; Il était même plutôt beau garçon. Mais elle savait qu'il y aurait toujours cette petite chose qui ferait barrière entre eux. Même si leur relation avait quelques peu évoluée ces derniers temps, elle sentait qu'il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir pour atteindre réellement le jeune homme. Son comportement d'aujourd'hui montrait bien qu'elle commençait à se rapprocher de lui, pensa-t-il dans un léger sourire.

La coordinatrice sortit sa Pokéball de son sac et matérialisa son énorme hérisson à côté d'elle. Elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'ils devaient faire une photo en couple. Le Type Feu acquiesça et porta son attention, en même temps que son maître, sur le désagréable dresseur, lui faisant passer le message en un seul regard. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, puisque Paul râla une deuxième fois, leurs faisant comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il sorte son Pokémon Feu. Dans un sens, elle le comprenait : Il n'avait toujours pas accepté le fait que son compagnon de poche soit en couple, et le sortir reviendrai accepter cela et parallèlement, à céder aux caprices de la jeune fille. Elle constata alors qu'elle devait vraiment insister pour qu'il lâche l'affaire et cède à sa demande. Mais dans un sens, elle trouvait cela amusant ; Cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas facile à d'accès et que c'était un homme de caractère. Oui, elle prenait vraiment plaisir à tenir tête à Paul. Elle nota aussi qu'il fallait redoubler de prudence si elle voulait le faire abandonner parce que oui, le dresseur avait des ressources cachées et ne manquait pas de la surprendre au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

« C'est quand tu veux, jeune homme. » Lâcha le photographe

Paul grogna, les yeux clos, et sortit à contrecœur sa petite sphère rouge et blanche. Il libéra un Pokémon identique à celui de la coordinatrice et lui jeta un regard qui lui ordonnait clairement de rester à côté de lui et de ne pas rejoindre son congénère. L'animal comprit le message et lança simplement une œillade à la tête du mâle ainsi qu'à la coordinatrice qui lui sourit naturellement. Aurore entendit Paul soupirer un « Finissons-en rapidement avec ça », tandis qu'il se tournait vers le photographe. Elle l'imita et fixa l'objectif de l'homme, mais ce dernier baissa son appareil et les regarda.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez vous mettre côte à côte, s'il vous plait ? »

Bien sûr, c'était même évident. De son point de vue, c'était sûr qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être un couple. Elle s'approcha alors de Paul tandis qu'il fit de même en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et si cela ne vous dérange, vous pouvez aussi faire en sorte qu'on ait l'impression de voir un couple ? »

Aurore leva ses deux orbes bleus sur un Paul qui grognait activement et reposait son bras sur ses deux épaules, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Son cœur s'accéléra brièvement à ce contact tandis que ses joues picotèrent ardemment. Tout à l'heure, la coordinatrice était gênée lorsqu'elle était proche de lui et qu'elle tenait hasardement sa main, et là, elle sentait son bras sur ses épaules. Autant dire que leur rapprochement se faisait, non seulement, rapidement mais aussi brusquement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre du geste de tout à l'heure, que leur contact actuel était plus physique.

Aurore frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la paume de Paul se refermer sur son épaule. Son bras était certes froid, mais sa main procurait un léger et étonnant sentiment de sécurité. Mais ce qui la rassurait vraiment, c'était qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être embrassée et qu'elle sentait que Paul regrettait d'avoir fait ce geste. Son bras reposait calmement sur ses épaules, mais c'est comme si le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : Que la photo se termine le plus rapidement possible. Elle sentait également qu'il luttait pour ne pas retirer ces doigts de sa peau qui lui donnaient clairement la sensation du fer brûlant. Mais pourquoi serait-il gêné, malgré ce contact ? Et s'il regrettait les paroles qu'il avait prononcées tout à l'heure ? Non, Paul n'était pas du genre à avoir des remords pour quoi que ce soit. Même si, lorsqu'il l'avait interpellé avant qu'il ne monte dans le bus, il y a une semaine de cela, elle avait clairement vu qu'il avait regretté ces paroles et qu'il lui avait ensuite proposé de monter dans le même bus que lui. Alors peut-être que, cette fois encore, le garçon éprouvait des regrets… ? Elle réprima un râle silencieux et se concentra sur l'appareil qui cachait presque tout le visage du photographe.

« Un petit sourire et ce sera parfait. » Quémanda l'homme sur un ton professionnel

Aurore fit alors abstraction de son trouble intérieur et tenta d'offrir un sourire à l'objectif qui la scrutait de son œil noir avant de voir le passionné ôter son appareil de son champ de vision et de regarder le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais sourire aussi ? »

Elle constata, en levant une œillade sur ce dernier, qu'il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas les laisser en plan et que faire ce que l'homme lui demandait lui était psychologiquement impossible. L'espace d'un instant, elle se mit à sa place et décida alors que le photographe aurait beau user de tous les stratagèmes possibles, il n'arrivera jamais à le faire sourire. Alors elle devait intervenir avant que Paul s'emporte et parte pour de bon.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave s'il ne sourit pas. Il fait tout le temps la tête, de toute façon. Ce que vous avez là, c'est le mieux que vous pouvez obtenir. » Déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

Le photographe la regarda, perplexe, avant d'acquiescer et de cacher à nouveau son visage derrière son appareil. Les yeux fixés sur l'homme, Aurore sourit doucement et resta immobile, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne toujours présente et de freiner l'accélération de ses battements de cœur. Elle s'aperçu qu'il réglait la précision de lunette et distingua ensuite une légère pression de son doigt au niveau de la coque de son outil. Le photographe se redressa dans un petit sourire et leur signala que la photo était bien prise. Paul avait visiblement attendu ce moment avec une impatience monstre puisqu'il décolla ses doigts de la peau de la coordinatrice, ôta son bras de ses épaules dans un geste qu'il ne voulait pas trop rapide mais pas trop lent non plus, et s'apprêtait à se distancer lorsque le passionné l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Attendez. J'aimerais en faire une deuxième. Je ne vous en demanderai pas plus. Ça serait bien si cette fois, c'est la jeune fille qui fasse en sorte que l'on ait l'impression de voir un couple. »

Ladite jeune fille tourna la tête vers Paul qui maudissait à vue d'œil le photographe, et lâcha un bref grognement avant de pivoter vers elle. Les épaules rehaussés, elle lui offrit un sourire résigné qui disait clairement « Allez viens, après c'est fini. » tandis qu'il se posta à nouveau à côté d'elle et observa silencieusement ce qu'elle allait faire. Non seulement, elle était intimidée par le fait qu'il attendait son geste mais aussi, par son regard sombre qui n'arrangeait rien. Que c'était gênant de se sentir le centre du monde… ! Mais pour une fois qu'il faisait attention à elle, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Même si c'était clairement dérangeant. Sans compter que leurs Types Feu n'arrangeait pas la situation et restait aussi calme que lui. Elle fronça les sourcils, embarrassée.

« A-Arrête de me regarder comme ça… ! » Articula-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de se tourner vers le passionné

Aurore tiqua des yeux, croyant entendre un semblant de rire venant de la gorge du dresseur mais ne releva pas plus que cela. C'est vrai qu'il prenait plaisir à se foutre de la gueule des autres… Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de lancer ses pics, alors il fallait bien que cela sorte à un moment donné. Il en préparait certainement d'autres, c'était sûr… Mais si ces moqueries se prolongeaient, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Là, c'était parce qu'elle était avec un inconnu, mais autrement, elle lui aurait déjà crié dessus.

La coordinatrice agrippa timidement le bras du jeune homme et colla son épaule contre la sienne alors que ses joues prenaient un teint légèrement rosée. Elle sentit que ses muscles venaient de se tendre, signe qu'il était anxieux, mais ne disait rien, accumulant certainement la pression qu'elle lui faisait subir.

« Tu serres trop, on dirait une sangsue. » Plaça Paul en fixant l'horizon droit devant lui

« J'te serre à peine… » Répliqua-t-elle

Elle raffermit sa prise, rentra légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules et sourit doucement, sentant au passage que le dresseur se détendait à son tour. Elle leva une œillade discrète sur lui et resta un instant figée en voyant que Paul la regardait, impassible. Elle décida que, plutôt de rougir comme une idiote et malgré les palpitations de sa cage thoracique, sourire serait nettement mieux. Alors elle lui offrit un large sourire, la mine réjouie, et pensa soudainement à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Zoé lorsqu'elle était arrivée au sujet « Paul ». A vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas vraiment en parler mais comme il s'était mis en travers de son voyage, elle ne pouvait que lui en parler. Et puis, son amie aurait fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard, alors autant prendre les devants.

Bien que Zoé soit extrêmement réticente à propos de lui, Aurore savait que ce n'était pas le type le plus gentil de la Terre, mais à cet instant, elle constata qu'elle se sentait bien en sa présence et qu'il n'était pas aussi sauvage que la rousse le prétendait. Mais ça, Zoé ne pouvait pas le concevoir puisqu'elle avait rajoutée que ce garçon était très mal élevé, avant de rappeler à la coordinatrice qu'il était tout de même le rival de Sacha. La rousse avait fini sa ribambelle d'arguments en affirmant qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner en restant auprès de lui, ce à quoi Aurore avait rétorqué que, bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas nier le comportement associable qu'avait Paul, mais soutenait que par moment, lui aussi pouvait être gentil. Et puis, elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire, de peur de créer une dispute avec son amie, mais elle était légèrement agacée qu'on lui fasse remarquer que Paul était le rival de Sacha. En quoi était-ce dérangeant ? Juste parce qu'on le voyait comme un ennemi, il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole ? D'accord, elle aussi avait pensé cela lorsqu'elle voyageait avec le dresseur du Bourg-Palette, mais petit à petit, elle avait changé d'opinion vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Et puis récemment, elle venait à penser que Paul était froid et distant uniquement en présence d'autres personnes. C'est vrai, elle s'était retrouvée plusieurs fois avec lui et dans certains moments, il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il n'y paraissait.

Etant donné que Zoé lui avait reproché de ne rien écouter du tout et que c'était pour son bien qu'elle la mettait en garde, elle avait certainement dû voir l'ennuie sur poser sur ses traits tout au long de sa tirade. Aurore avait répliqué à son amie qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et que Paul était quand même quelqu'un de réglo. Oui, elle le pensait sincèrement et c'était sans doute pour cela que son amie avait dû mal à la comprendre.

« Et voilà : La séance photo est terminé. » Annonça le photographe pour les faire sortir de leurs pensées

Aurore cligna des yeux, imités de près par le jeune homme, et tourna la tête vers le passionné qui soupira aisément en retirant son appareil de son visage, visiblement satisfait. Elle resta interloquée un instant, se demandant ce qu'il faisait étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore fait la deuxième photo, et se décida à poser la question de ses interrogations mais Paul réagit plus vite qu'elle et parla le premier sur un ton rauque.

« Je croyais que vous deviez faire une deuxième photo. »

« C'est fait. » Répondit l'homme en affichant toujours un sourire suspect

La coordinatrice fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il ne l'avait pas encore faite, sinon ils auraient entendu son ordre pour qu'ils le regardent et sourit à l'objectif. A moins que… ! L'homme ne les fit pas attendre plus longtemps et répondit à leurs doutes, leurs informant qu'il avait profité de leurs moment d'inattention pour prendre la deuxième photo. Il rajouta dans un petit rire que le bien-être qui s'en dégageait était frappante et qu'il ne devait pas rater cette occasion.

Rah le fourbe… ! Il les avait pris en traitre et en avait profité ! Mais maintenant que c'était fait, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire… Aurore entendit Paul grommeler un « Rah le salaud… ! » assez bas pour que le concerné ne l'entende pas et vit du coin de l'œil qu'il avait la mâchoire crispée. Elle pressa brièvement son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord avec ses dires et relâcha ensuite sa prise pour se distancer du jeune homme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son Pokémon et lui caressa le haut de la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

La coordinatrice pivota vers Paul pour voir qu'il jaugeait son énorme hérisson et qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball ou non. Il lâcha un râle discret et fit rentrer son Type Feu à l'intérieur avant de faire face au photographe qui s'était rapproché d'eux. Il les dépassa et pointa la rue devant laquelle une voiture venait de s'engager et qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Je suppose que vous voulez les photos que l'on a prises ? Venez, le stand de photo est juste là. » Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la direction pointée

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent et suivirent le passionné. Il leurs informa que le prix des photos n'était pas très chères et qu'il pouvait même leurs fait un prix convenable. Ils se postèrent devant une petite caravane qui faisait office de stand, tandis que le photographe ouvrit une portière et monta quelques marches pour s'affairer derrière le comptoir.

Aurore soupira et plaça son poing sur sa hanche tandis que Paul croisa les bras en ruminant le prix que l'homme leur avait proposés pour les deux clichés. La coordinatrice remarqua alors qu'il se tournait vers elle et lui annonçait clairement que si elle voulait les photos, c'était à elle de payer la somme et qu'il ne sortirait pas un rond. Bizarrement, elle s'en doutait un peu. Et elle aurait fait la même chose, à vrai dire. C'est vrai qu'il n'allait pas payer une image qu'il ne voulait pas…

Le passionné revint quelques minutes plus tard, contourna son comptoir improvisé et tendit les deux photos à la jeune fille. Elle regarda les deux photos et constata que l'appareil qu'il utilisait était vraiment de bonne qualité puisque l'image était nette et ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant le visage mécontent et gêné de Paul. Oui, elles rendaient plutôt bien et elle n'était pas déçue d'avoir accepté de se faire prendre en photo. Elle les montra à son Pokémon avant de le remercier pour sa participation et de le rappeler dans sa sphère rouge et blanche. Elle saisit ensuite son porte-monnaie et paya la somme requise des deux clichés, entendant Paul grogner et comprit au passage qu'il était exaspéré que cette dernière dépense son argent dans n'importe quoi. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait après tout… Elle remercia le photographe, jeta une œillade au jeune homme en lui intimant de le suivre et descendit la rue.

Aurore regardait les photos dans un petit sourire, contente de ses clichés. Elle porta son attention sur le jeune homme à ses côtés et remarqua qu'il avait remis ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et qu'il fixait ses chaussures, visiblement pensif. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, les yeux dans le vide et ce, depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Dis, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Bien sûr, que ça va… ! » S'emporta Paul, « Tu vas me le demander combien de fois ? »

Il se détourna d'elle, clairement embarrassé et soupira grassement. Les sourcils froncés, elle savait parfaitement qu'il venait de lui sortir un énorme mensonge. Il était encore gêné, et elle devina sans mal que la scène des photos y était pour quelque chose. Elle aussi, n'était pas très à l'aise lorsqu'elle y repensait, mais en y réfléchissant et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Paul était plus sensible qu'elle. Son cerveau devait être tout chamboulé. Et dans un sens, c'était aussi de sa faute. Elle l'avait forcé à faire ces fichus photos et il était encore plus distant que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé il y a une vingt minutes de cela. Rah, voilà qu'elle se mettait à culpabiliser. Elle soupira longuement et l'appela, obtenant ainsi son attention.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise, tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les contacts et pourtant, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête en te forçant à faire les photos avec moi... »

Paul s'arrêta net, signe que ces paroles l'avaient atteint et qu'il réfléchissait à présent à une possible réponse. Elle s'arrête à son tour et pivota vers lui, scrutant la moindre émotion qui pouvait passer sur son visage. Il ferma les paupières et déclara sur un ton qui se voulait froid mais tout de même rassurant.

« C'est aussi de la faute de ce fichu photographe. S'il nous avait précisé qu'il ne prenait que des couples, on-…. » Commença-t-il avant de se taire subitement, réalisant probablement le sens de ses paroles

La coordinatrice baissa les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau blessée. Elle l'entendit lâcher un râle significatif, soupirer un « Bref… », baisser la tête et laisser place au silence. Paul avait toujours était un peu comme cela : Prononcés des paroles et ne réfléchir qu'après. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas vraiment apprit à modérer ses paroles, alors certes, c'était un peu cash mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Elle l'entendit ensuite se racler la gorge et vit qu'il était assez mal à l'aise, comme perturbé par le flot de pensées qui semblait se propager dans son esprit. C'est dans une voix rauque et embarrassé qu'il se décida tout de même à parler, la tête toujours basse.

« Écoute, Aurore… Je… Enfin, pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… »

Aurore fronça les sourcils malgré le fait que son cœur ait raté un battement. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et elle ne s'y était pas encore habituée. Il fallait dire qu'il avait prétendu ne pas s'en souvenir alors c'était difficile de réaliser qu'il le savait vraiment… Le silence continua de planer autour des deux jeunes, tandis que la coordinatrice se demanda où Paul voulait en venir et pourquoi il avait tant de mal à finir sa phrase avant de voir qu'il fermait les yeux dans un soupir.

« Excuse-moi pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… »

Aurore cligna des yeux, surprise qu'il s'excuse pour ses propos mais comprenant maintenant pourquoi il était si embarrassé. Un fin sourire étira discrètement ses lèvres. Paul était peut-être ferme dans ses paroles mais au fond, il restait quelqu'un d'humain. Elle en avait la confirmation, à présent. C'était pour cette raison qu'il mettait son égo de côté afin de s'excuser pour ses élocutions blessantes. La coordinatrice comprit, au même moment où son cœur se gonflait d'apaisement, ce que Paul représentait pour elle. Et ce simple statut la satisfaisait. Elle releva la tête et sourit à nouveau à l'œillade que lui lançait le jeune homme.

« Je sais bien que tu ne nous voit pas comme des amis et encore moins comme un couple, mais pour moi… pour moi, tu es quelqu'un d'important. » Déclara-t-elle

Aurore le vit sursauter dans un léger spasme et relever la tête, confus, tandis qu'elle comblait l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et lui tendait une enveloppe dans un « Au fait, tiens. ». D'abord hésitant, Paul observa la fine enveloppe et finit par la prendre. Il leva ensuite ses deux orbes sombres sur la coordinatrice, déclara qu'il devait y aller, qu'il était pressé et disparu au détour d'une rue. Dans un soupir amusé, elle ferma les yeux et décida de regagner le centre Pokémon…

La coordinatrice soupira longuement en fermant la porte de sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, massant son estomac dans une grimace significative. Mince, elle venait de trop manger et maintenant, elle en payait les frais… Aurore bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, entendit la sonnerie de son portable, fouilla son sac en demandant ouvertement qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure tardive, et constata que c'était un numéro masqué.

« Allo ? Allo… ? Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, furieuse d'être la cible de petits farceurs téléphonique et râla activement en raccrochant. Sérieusement, si les gosses trouvaient cela marrants, pour elle, ce n'était pas du tout le cas… ! Alors que son regard se posait sur la photo prise cette après-midi, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, pensant au désagréable jeune homme et à sa présence étonnamment rassurante…


End file.
